


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 8

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники: Халдир, Фарамир, Пиппин, Лурц, Леголас, Линдир, Кэрдан, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей и Адар.

_**5:12 утра, операторская** _

 

Кирн под присмотром Тирр сидит за компьютером и смотрит записи прошлого конкурса. На экране - запись сцены спасения Аллоры сразу с четырех разных камер.

Кирн (внимательно смотрит в экран): Знаешь, что-то последние дни твой хвост постоянно подвергается опасности. Как думаешь, к чему бы это?

Тирр: Р-р-р!!!

Кирн: Очень информативный ответ.

Тирр (раздраженно): Не нарывайся. С меня хватит и "счастья" за тобой присматривать.

Кирн: А ты не присматривай.

Тирр: Вот еще! Я не настолько сошла с ума, чтобы оставлять тебя одного в операторской.

Кирн (показательно удивленно): Неужели ты мне не доверяешь?

Тирр: Ли тебе не доверяет. Для меня этого достаточно.

Кирн: А как насчет собственного мнения?

Тирр: Р-р-р!!! Не выводи меня из себя! Долго ты еще будешь там ковыряться?

Кирн: Да я уже все посмотрел... (задумывается) А на этом техническом этаже камеры есть?

Тирр (нервно): /Ли-и-и!!!/ (Кирну) К твоему сведению, я камерами не пользуюсь! Я и так могу все видеть!

Ли (заходит в дверь): Звали?

Тирр: Сама разбирайся с нашими ведущими! (выпрыгивает за дверь)

Кирн (повторяет для Ли): На техническом этаже камеры есть?

Ли: Есть, но напрямую изображение с них не идет. Можно смотреть только записи серий.

Кирн: Но ведь Арагорн еще вчера убежал... А значит, в прошлой серии!

Ли (подозрительно): Ты что задумал?

Кирн (щелкает на клавиатуре): Ну, интересно ведь, куда пошел Арагорн. (нажимает Enter, смотрит в экран)

Ли (заинтересовавшись, тоже смотрит в экран)

 

Изображение на экране не меняется.

 

Ли (очень подозрительно): Так, ты что только что сделал?

Кирн: Ну... Я выбрал камеры технического этажа и...

Ли (перебивает): Погоди! Ты сейчас работал в режиме просмотра нескольких камер одновременно. Ты указал, записи со скольких камер выводить на экран?

Кирн (задумчиво): Нууууууу.....

Ли: Да ты хоть представляешь, сколько там, на техническом этаже, всего камер?!

Кирн: Вообще-то, не очень.

Ли (злится): Их там очень-очень много! А ты только что попытался посмотреть сразу все! Ты вообще на компьютере работать умеешь?!

Кирн (уверено): Конечно, умею! Вот, как ты мне показала, как выбирать записи для просмотра, с тех пор и...

Ли: Ррррррр! Ты только что намертво подвесил нам всю операторскую!!

Кирн: Ээ... Намертво? Значит, ничего больше не работает. (встает с кресла) Ну, я тогда, пожалуй, пойду...

Ли: Никуда ты не пойдешь! Будешь сидеть здесь, пока все не отремонтируешь.

Кирн: Кто? Я? Я ремонтировать не умею.

Ли: Только ломать специалист? (берет мобильник, вызывает бригаду ремонтников) (Кирну) Исчезни с глаз моих!


	2. Chapter 2

**_утро в замке_ **

 

Адар, расположившийся с комфортом на втором этаже, в бывшей комнате Эовин, просыпается и выходит в холл. На диванчике в холле сидят грустный Фарамир и мрачный Лурц, оба с бутылками пива в руках.

 

АДАР (удивленно): Эй, вы что? Перебрали вчера?

ЛУРЦ (встряхивается): Да нет, мы вчера так… Чуть-чуть…

ФАРАМИР (тоскливо): Да уж… Теперь если только чуть-чуть.

АДАР: Не понял? По ком траур?

ЛУРЦ: Да вот, Фарыч скучает. Государя-то поперли…

АДАР (понимающе): А-а-а! Драться не с кем?

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается): Да нет. Я уж и не дерусь давно. Я слово давал… И не пью…

ЛУРЦ (подхватывает): …из мелкой посуды.

ФАРАМИР (вяло улыбается): Да просто как-то не по себе. Сейчас Арагорна выселили, потом вот Лурца выселят, потом хоббита, потом эльфов, потом тебя, Адар, с Джеком…

АДАР (ехидно): Ага, всех выселят, останется один Фарамир.

ЛУРЦ (кивает): Да, Фарыч, ты что-то зарвался.

ФАРАМИР (философски): Факты - вещь упрямая. Побеждает достойнейший. И сильнейший.

ЛУРЦ (кашляет, поднимается): Мда. Я к нему, как к другу, а он…

ФАРАМИР (изумленно): Ты? Друг? Орк - правителю Итилиенскому?

ЛУРЦ (машинально поправляет): Урук-хай. (задумчиво) Кажется, я тебе, Фарыч, долго скучать без мордобития не дам. (направляется к лестнице) Не знаю, как насчет пьянок, но вот рыло я тебе как-нибудь начищу. (спускается вниз по лестнице)

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами)

АДАР: Пошли завтракать, хватит с утра пиво глушить.

ФАРАМИР (осторожно поднимается, проверяя ноги на прочность): Да ладно. Что я, много пил, что ли? (довольно уверенно идет к лестнице и быстро спускается) И почему вы все так не любите правду?

 

Адар задумчиво смотрит ему вслед. Из соседних дверей выходят Леголас и Линдир.

 

ЛИНДИР: Что ты там нашел, на лестнице?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мог бы и поздороваться, Адар.

АДАР (задумчиво и вежливо): Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество. Привет, Линдир.

ЛИНДИР (обалдело): И тебе здравствуй, Адар. Что случилось?

ЛЕГОЛАС (Не менее обалдело): Доброе утро… Кто умер?

АДАР (все так же задумчиво): Пока - никто. Но кое-кто напрашивается. Лично я за Лурца не поручусь.

ЛИНДИР (осторожно): А кто напрашивается?

АДАР (также задумчиво): Да у нас тут один государь покинул сцену, так другой проявился…

ЛЕГОЛАС (понимает): А! Фарамир корону примеряет?

АДАР: Ну, что-то типа того. Пошли-ка на кухню, а то, как бы он там Лурца из себя не вывел.

 

Адар и эльфы торопливо спускаются вниз.

 

_На кухне_

Фарамир сидит за столом, напротив сидят Лурц, Кэрдан и Халдир.

 

ФАРАМИР (поедая большой окорок, который держит в руке за кость): Собственно, что такое Гондор без Итилиэна? Так, ерунда. Куда б он делся, если б не мы? Итилиенская армия…

КЭРДАН (не сводя глаз с Фарамира, Халдиру): /Мда. Что делать будем?/

ХАЛДИР (понимающе кивая в такт словам Фарамира): /Думаю, надо принимать меры. Пока не зарвался. Вообще-то, я думаю, это нервное. На него как-то не похоже… Может, само пройдет?/

ЛИНДИР (входит, громко): Доброе утро! (Кэрдану с Халдиром) /Буйствует?/

КЭРДАН: /Нет, пока философствует./

ХАЛДИР: /Но надо это все прекратить, а то как-то мне неуютно…/

ЛЕГОЛАС: Всем привет! (вступает в беседу) /Это он пока здесь - философствует. А ведь потом ему в Итилиэн возвращаться! Знаешь, до чего он тут договориться-додуматься может?/

КЭРДАН: /Придется провести воспитательную беседу./

АДАР: Привет, Кэрдан, Хэл… О чем разговор? (смотрит на Кэрдана) И где завтрак?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): В холодильнике.

АДАР: А ты его сегодня не будешь готовить?

КЭРДАН (кратко): Нет.

ФАРАМИР: Присаживайтесь. Я тут Пина в холодильник послал, сейчас он нам еще еды принесет…

АДАР (с интересом): А Джека ты куда послал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (входя на кухню, весело): Кто меня послал? Я сам кого хочешь пошлю. С указанием адреса. Всем доброе утро.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Доброе ли?..

ФАРАМИР (делая приглашающий жест окороком): Присаживайся, Джек. (совершенно буднично) А Умбар мы тоже скоро займем. Итилиенские войска…

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (шумно вздыхают, наблюдая за реакцией Умбарца)

АДАР (тихо, себе под нос): Хм… Я бы не советовал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спокойно усаживаясь за стол, тянется к салату): Ничего, мечтать не вредно. Умбар - независимая автономия, и никакие итилиенцы нам не страшны. Мечтай, Фарушка, мечтай.

ФАРАМИР (откладывает окорок, облизывает пальцы): Распустил вас Минас-Тирит. Но ничего, мы это дело поправим.

ЛЕГОЛАС (торопливо): Пойду-ка я Пина поищу. А то как бы завидущие итилиенские глаза в сторону Зеленолесья не устремились… (уходит)

ЛИНДИР (усаживается за стол): /Тяжело. Как лечить будем?/

АДАР: Гм… Ну, с Мордором все ясно. Мне терять нечего. (оглядывает полупустой стол, где кроме вчерашнего салата, окорока и обглоданной буханки хлеба больше ничего нет, берет отложенный Фарамиром окорок, брезгливо переворачивает его на необкусанную сторону и начинает есть)

ФАРАМИР (обалдевает от наглости Адара, следит за окороком): Да! С Мордором давно все ясно! Мы там наведем порядок!

АДАР (флегматично обгладывая окорок): Не надорвись, интеллигенция итилиенская. Вашей армии не хватит на Мордор, Умбар и Зеленолесье одновременно.

 

Кэрдан молча слушает, Линдир время от времени оглядывается в сторону холодильника, явно беседуя по осанвэ с Леголасом, а Халдир, подперев рукой щеку, обреченно следит за исчезающим во рту Адара окороком. Умбарец спокойно поглощает вчерашний салат, Лурц мрачно за всеми наблюдает.

 

ФАРАМИР (пытается вырвать у Адара окорок): Нас? Не хватит? Что ты понимаешь в военных действиях, тыловая крыса?

АДАР (перестает жевать, но окорок не отдает, холодно и тихо): Ты меня как назвал? Ты какое слово употребил, пингвин некоронованный? (не глядя, передает недоеденное мясо Лурцу, тот некоторое время на смотрит на окорок в своих руках, потом пожимает плечами и в три приема оставляет от него одну кость) Ты понимаешь, что я тебе за такое…

ЛИНДИР (подсказывает): На дуэль вызовешь.

АДАР: Нет. На дуэль вызывают менестрелей. А пингвинам надирают уши.

ФАРАМИР (вскакивает): Что?!!!

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): А кто тебе сказал, Фар, что пингвин - это ты?

ФАРАМИР (тыкает пальцем в Адара): Он!

ЛИНДИР (сочувственно): И ты поверил?

ФАРАМИР (хватает ртом воздух)

КЭРДАН (с интересом наблюдая за Фарамиром): /Так-так… Не останавливайтесь, Лин…/

ЛИНДИР (жалостливо): Бедный правитель! Пингвином обзывают, еду отняли, Умбар не отдают, совсем никакого почтения!

АДАР (с холодной яростью): Еще и уши сейчас надерут!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (доедая салат, мирно и сочувственно): Ну, чего вы, в самом деле! Не даете человеку порезвиться! Он же не всерьез, правда, Фарамир?

ЛУРЦ (откладывает кость, отрыгиваясь): Да пусть его резвится. Только я ему, все-таки, рыло-то как-нибудь начищу!

ФАРАМИР (задумывается)

 

Из холодильника возвращается Леголас, груженый копчеными окороками и курами-гриль в корзинках. За ним идет Пиппин с корзиной фруктов и огромной бутылкой, подходит к Фарамиру.

 

КЭРДАН (переключается на вошедших): Пин, у вас с головой все в порядке? Как можно напиваться с утра, нам еще конкурс сегодня проходить!

ПИППИН (оскорбленно): Кэрдан, это сок. Апельсиновый!

ФАРАМИР (слабо подает голос): Я же хотел пива!

ПИППИН (убежденно): Не, пиво с утра - признак алкоголизма. Сок - самое оно!

ЛЕГОЛАС (непринужденно): Фарамир, достань тарелки для этого всего, пожалуйста, а то на стол вываливать не хочется, а рук не хватает. (дернувшемуся было Халдиру) /Сиди, Хэл!/

КЭРДАН: /Молодец, Лас!/

ФАРАМИР (думает)

ПИППИН (простодушно): А мне держать бутылку тяжело, сейчас выскользнет…

 

Фарамир вздыхает, принимает какое-то решение про себя, помогает Пиппину поставить на стол бутылку и молча идет к буфету за тарелками.

 

ВСЕ (вздыхают с облегчением)

КЭРДАН (тоже направляется к буфету, достает блюда): Лин, Хэл, найдите бокалы и достаньте ножи и вилки… Джек, помой фрукты. Пин, салфетки найди, пожалуйста. Адар, не сиди манекеном, уберите с Лурцем этот свинарник со стола…

 

Как ни странно, все подчиняются, и завтрак проходит удивительно благостно и доброжелательно. Фарамир в разговорах не участвует, напряженно думает. Кэрдан тоже больше молчит, наблюдает за Фарамиром.

 

ФАРАМИР (откладывая вилку): Спасибо.

ПИППИН (удивляется): За что?

ФАРАМИР: За завтрак. И вообще… Что-то я с цепи сорвался. Или меня муха укусила. Вы уж не сердитесь.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Да ладно уж… (с нажимом) Правда, Лурц? Адар?

ЛУРЦ (отставляя тарелку, которую только что закончил облизывать): Ладно. Не буду я тебе морду бить, Фарыч. Мир.

АДАР (подозрительно): Мир? С ним?

ФАРАМИР (виновато вздыхает): Беру свои слова насчет крысы обратно. Приношу извинения. Был не прав, исправлюсь. Простите, погорячился.

АДАР (испуганно прерывает Фарамира): Понял, понял! Отлично, я все принял, я все осознал. Мир.

 

Эту трогательную сцену прерывает сирена. Из динамиков раздается голос Ли.

 

Ли: Всем участникам немедленно собраться на площади перед замком, начинаем новый конкурс!

 

На площади перед замком. Все стоят полукругом, в центре - Ли, Аллора, Кирн - чрезвычайно серьезные и собранные.

 

Аллора (пересчитывая участников): Все пришли? Начинаем.

Ли (проникновенно-серьезно): Господа конкурсанты! У нас произошло большое ЧП! Нам необходимо для его ликвидации прервать конкурс, но, к сожалению, неустойка за каждый пропущенный день слишком велика, наши средства не позволяют нам… если привести некоторые цифры…

Аллора (дергает Ли за рукав, тихо, не разжимая губ): Не увлекайся. О деле говори.

Ли (спохватывается): Ладно, цифры я потом приведу, если вам будет интересно. А ситуация следующая. У нас на техническом этаже появился нарушитель, который во-первых, оказался в подвале совершенно случайно, ему там находиться никак нельзя, во-вторых, мы не знаем, где именно он там бродит, и что именно он там делает, в-третьих, он может нарушить нормальную работу базы, а потому особенно опасен. В-четвертых, он сопротивлялся при задержании Тирр, отдавил ей хвост, а главное - обозвал "драной кошкой", так что Тирр помогать нам в его поимке наотрез отказывается.

Аллора (вступает): Сделав выводы из всего вышепробормоченного…

Ли (фыркает)

Аллора (невозмутимо продолжает): …мы решили совместить задержание и выдворение нарушителя за пределы базы с проведением очередного конкурса.

Кирн: Ловить нашего героя-одиночку будете вы. Баллы будут начисляться каждому индивидуально, так что команды образовывать нет смысла.

Ли: Подручные средства будут выделяться ведущими по мере необходимости.

Аллора: Замечание - нарушителя брать только живым, за его жизнь мы тут головой отвечаем.

Кирн: Все понятно?

КЭРДАН: Он опасен?

Ли (переглядываясь с Кирном и Аллорой): Ну, как вам сказать… Убивать он вас, скорее всего, не будет, но побить может.

АДАР: Личность нарушителя известна?

Аллора (переглядываясь с Кирном и Ли): Известна… Потому мы и знаем, как он опасен.

Ли (добавляет): …В гневе он страшен.

ПИППИН (заинтересованно): А он кто? И кто его разозлил?

Кирн: Разозлила его справедливость. Она всегда злит больше всего, потому что с ней не поспоришь.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, нам откроют сегодня секрет, кого ловим-то?

Ли (вздыхает): Государя Гондора. Арагорна Элессара.

ВСЕ (хором): КОГО???!!!

ФАРАМИР (изумленно): Его же выселили?

Аллора: Пытались. Только он от Тирр сбежал, хвост ей повредил, оскорбил словесно и скрылся на техническом этаже, воспользовавшись его особенностями.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): Какими?

Ли (неохотно): Этаж сложный. Мы сами там с картой местности ходим, а то заблудиться можно.

Аллора: Но самое страшное не это. Там находится система обеспечения жизнедеятельности замка и аппаратура для создания временно-пространственных порталов.

Кирн: И если Государь не дурак (а он - не дурак), он с этой аппаратурой может таких дел наворочать…

Ли: Короче: в ваших же интересах помочь нам в его поимке. Кроме того, мы решили, исходя из важности момента, учредить приз - помимо обычных баллов за участие у конкурсе, поймавший Элессара получит дополнительные пять…

Аллора (сквозь зубы, тихо): Десять, не жадничай!

Ли: …то есть, **семь** баллов! (тихо, Аллоре) Обойдутся.

Кирн: Всем все понятно? Тогда приступим! (машет рукой, в стене появляется невидимая до этого дверь, ведущие исчезают)

ФАРАМИР (многозначительно): Кто из нас лучше всех знает повадки государя?

ПИППИН (неуверенно): Мы вместе с ним больше полугода в походе провели, а потом в гости часто приезжали.

ФАРАМИР (презрительно): В _гости_!

ХАЛДИР: Наш итилиенский правитель намекает на то, что по долгу службы он больше всех нас вместе взятых общался с Арагорном.

ФАРАМИР: Вот именно!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Количество еще не означает качество.

ФАРАМИР (с наездом): Ты что-то сказал?

КЭРДАН: Фарамир, и какая муха тебя, все-таки, сегодня укусила?

ЛИНДИР (Леголасу, осанвэ): /Пока они тут спорят, давай…?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Давай/ (незаметно уходят в открытую дверь на технический этаж)

ФАРАМИР (психует): Я никого за собой не тяну. Но, кроме меня, Арагорна не найдет НИКТО! Помяните мое слово! (подходит к двери) Я иду его искать! Кто со мной?

ЛУРЦ: А че? Фарыч дело говорит. И вообще - индюк индюка видит издалека. Кому, как не гондорцу знать, где может прятаться главный гондорец?

ФАРАМИР (не знает то ли обижаться, то ли радоваться)

АДАР: И я, пожалуй, с вами.

ФАРАМИР: Вперед! За Гондор, за государя! Тьфу! _На_ государя!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А мы чего стоим под дверями?

ХАЛДИР: Давно мечтал увидеть, что у них творится на техническом этаже.

 

Заходят на тех-этаж. Перед ними длинный коридор. По стенам тянется множество кабелей. В пределах видимости две развилки - слева коридор делится на три части, справа - на четыре.

 

ПИППИН (разочарованно): У-у-у!!! Я думал, тут интереснее.

ХАЛДИР: Я тоже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кто ж самое интересное будет у входа держать? (направляется к правой развилке) Кэрыч, ты с нами?

КЭРДАН: Нет. Может быть - потом. Я тут хочу одну мысль проверить. (уходит в противоположную сторону)

ПИППИН: А тут еда есть?

ХАЛДИР (ошарашено): Зачем тебе еда?

ПИППИН: Но мы же наверняка Арагорна до самого обеда искать будем, а то и до ужина. Не уверен, что здесь найдется, чем перекусить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Малой, а ты - гений! Айда в холодильник!

 

Возвращаются в замок.

 

ХАЛДИР (неуверенно): Эльф вполне может один день обойтись и без еды. И два дня, и три …

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мы поняли, поняли.

ПИППИН: А о ближнем позаботиться? Если я буду умирать от голода, тебе сильно поможет, что тебе еда не нужна?

ХАЛДИР: За один день от голода не умрет даже хоббит. К тому же, мы завтракали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вспомни острова. А если мы будем искать Арагорна, пока не поймаем?

ПИППИН: Вот именно! Вдруг мы в их туннелях неделю просидим?

ХАЛДИР: Тогда надо брать не скоропортящиеся продукты.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (одобрительно): Ценю рациональный подход!

ПИППИН: И о напитках не забудьте!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ХАЛДИР (одинаково ошалело смотрят на хоббита)

ПИППИН: А что вы на меня так уставились? Вы там где-нибудь видели речки? Или, может быть, фонтанчики?

ХАЛДИР: Думаю, технический персонал должен чем-то питаться. Не может быть, чтобы там не было еды и питья.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со скепсисом): Так они и поделятся.

ПИППИН (с ужасом): А вдруг у них на складах с продуктами стоят кодовые замки?

ХАЛДИР: Но остальные-то пошли без еды.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага. Но половина из них - эльфы. Орки же могут жрать что угодно.

ХАЛДИР: А Фарамир и Адар?

ПИППИН: Это уже их проблемы.

 

Пиппин, Халдир и Умбарец-Воробей возвращаются в холл из холодильника. Пиппин несет большой пакет с чипсами, орешками и шоколадом. Умбарец-Воробей тащит немалую связку копченой колбасы и кулек с консервами. Халдир, надрываясь, тащит огромный ящик с соками.

Появляется Аллора.

 

Аллора (сдерживая ярость): Сколько времени нужно эльфу, пирату и хоббиту, чтобы пройти в дверь, находящуюся в паре шагов от них?

ПИППИН (гордо): А мы туда уже заходили.

Аллора: Но не задержались!

 

Конкурсанты заходят на технический этаж. Аллора быстро закрывает за ними дверь и уходит по _левому_ коридору)

 

ПИППИН (торжествующе): Я же говорил! Они нас специально хотели здесь без еды запереть!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (зовет): Леди Аллора!

Аллора (оборачивается): Что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А почему вы не исчезаете?

Аллора: Это же технический этаж. (скрывается за поворотом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Объяснила, называется.

ПИППИН: Вы заметили? Она тоже налево пошла. Как и Кэрдан.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так почему бы и нам не пойти налево? (идут обратно)

ХАЛДИР: Никто не обратил внимание, в какой из поворотов они свернули?

ПИППИН: А у кого из нас самое острое зрение?

ХАЛДИР: Сквозь стены я видеть не умею

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А мы умеем?

ХАЛДИР: Вы ближе стояли.


	3. Chapter 3

**_в операторской_ **

 

Несколько дракончиков ковыряются в раскрытой панели управления. Над ними с контролирующим видом маячит Ли. Открывается дверь, заглядывает Кэрдан.

 

КЭРДАН (учтиво): Сюда можно?

Ли: Да, конечно, проходи. Что-то хотел?

КЭРДАН: Неплохо бы было посмотреть карты технического этажа. Это не запрещено правилами?

Ли: Нууу… По крайней мере, не явно. Сейчас покажу (направляется к мониторам). Упс. (извиняющимся тоном) У нас сейчас компьютеры немножко нерабочие, но я могу для тебя открыть документацию со своего личного терминала.

КЭРДАН: Если не тяжело.

Ли: Всегда пожалуйста. (приносит свой ноутбук, загружает нужные файлы)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Кэрдан изучает документацию по базе и планы технического этажа. Ли смотрит на Кэрдана. Из-за двери появляется длинный черный хвост, обвивает Ли поперек талии и вытаскивает в коридор.

 

Тирр: Ли!

Ли: Что?

Тирр: Ты совсем свихнулась?

Ли: А когда я была нормальной?

Тирр: Ему больше тридцати тысяч лет!

Ли: Я знаю.

Тирр (скептически): Незаметно.

Ли: Плохо смотришь. И вообще, мои чувства - чисто платонические. Вот!

Тирр (с тяжким вздохом): Все понятно. (заходит в комнату, молниеносным движением хвоста захлопывает ноутбук, Кэрдану) Извини, но просмотр закончен.

КЭРДАН (молча переводит взгляд с Тирр на Ли, догадывается о произошедшей размолвке): Если это против правил, то я не буду использовать то, что увидел.

Тирр: Чего уж там. Пользуйся, раз тебе показали.

 

Кэрдан уходит.

 

Тирр: Р-р-р!!! Если ты еще раз попытаешься помогать Кэрдану, то я… то я… (находится) я Кирна приставлю следить за вами!

Ли (теряет дар речи)

Кирн (заходит в операторскую, слышит обрывок фразы): За кем я должен следить?

Тирр и Ли (хором): Ни за кем!!!

 

Ли быстро выходит из операторской, по пути пытается цапнуть за ухо Тирр, та ловко уворачивается.

 

Тирр (хихикает): /Хулиганка!/

Ли (тоже хихикает): /Сама такая!/

 

Кирн (дракончикам): Что это было?

ДРАКОНЧИКИ (загадочно молчат)

 

**_в начале технического этажа_ **

 

Фарамир, не дожидаясь остальных, бодро идет по коридору к развилкам.

 

АДАР (догоняет Фарамира): Эй! Полководец! Подожди войска-то!

ФАРАМИР (не оборачиваясь): Сами догОните.

АДАР: Слушай, мы, вроде как, вместе работаем. Или ты сам справишься?

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, меряет Адара снисходительным взглядом): Я-то справлюсь. А вот вам было бы неплохо поторопиться, потому что без меня вам с Арагорном не совладать. Вы же его совсем не знаете!

ЛУРЦ (подходя сзади): А ты знаешь?

ФАРАМИР (фыркает): Конечно. Я с ним воевал!

АДАР (подозрительно): Когда это вы в военных действиях пересечься успели? Когда он в Гондор вернулся, ты как раз в Палаты Врачевания загремел. А там и война закончилась. Или я что-то путаю?

ФАРАМИР (от неожиданности останавливается и не находит слов)

ЛУРЦ: Дык он не это имеет в виду!

АДАР (с интересом): А что он имеет в виду?

ФАРАМИР (замороченно): Да, что я имею в виду?

ЛУРЦ (довольно): Разборки свои с Арресом на берегу моря, например.

АДАР (опережая Фарамира): О, тогда я умолкаю!

ФАРАМИР: Вот и умолкни! (находится) Все равно, Лурц, ты вначале правильно сказал – гондорец гондорца всегда поймет!

АДАР (ему надоели препирательства): Хорошо. Капитулирую. Ты – командир. Веди.

ЛУРЦ (всем видом выражает готовность идти за Фарамиром)

ФАРАМИР (недоверчиво): Да? Ну, тогда вперед! (идет дальше, не оглядываясь)

 

Все трое доходят до развилок. Налево – три коридора, направо – четыре.

 

ФАРАМИР (думает)

ЛУРЦ (нетерпеливо): Ну, куда, куда пойдем-то?

АДАР (глубокомысленно): Так. Интуиция? (смотрит на Фарамира в раздумьях) Молчит интуиция. Запах? (принюхивается) Никакого…

ЛУРЦ (смотрит на Адара с искренним изумлением, восхищенно): Спятил!

АДАР: Много ты понимаешь! Это эльфийские способы определять правильное направление. Только они почему-то не работают… (ощупывает стены каждого коридора)

ЛУРЦ (презрительно): Ах, эльфи-и-ийские… Тогда я бы удивился, если бы они сработали.

ФАРАМИР (решительно машет в сторону правого коридора): Туда!

АДАР (перестает исследовать стены): Почему?

ФАРАМИР: Кто из нас тут Гондором правил?

АДАР (недоуменно оглядываясь на Лурца): Никто, вроде…

ФАРАМИР (не слушая Адара): Вот и не задавайте идиотских вопросов! За мной! (решительно уходит по правому коридору)

ЛУРЦ: Слышь, Адар, а тебе не все равно, почему в тот ход, почему в этот… Пошли, раз ведут!

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Да мне параллельно. Но – дело принципа! Если учесть, что он даже наместником толком побыть не успел, мог бы так не орать… (уходят за Фарамиром)

 

Коридор также опутан кабелями, как и предыдущий. Он оказывается довольно коротким и упирается в двустворчатую металлическую запертую дверь.

 

АДАР: Ну? И как это называется? Не хочешь же ты сказать, что у вас, гондорцев, самый любимый вид спорта – прохождение сквозь запертую дверь?

ФАРАМИР (не задумываясь): Он мог запереть ее за собой!

ЛУРЦ (подхватывает): И засов закрыть, и амбарный замок повесить…

ФАРАМИР (изучает висячий замок и засов)

АДАР: Кстати, а что тут может быть?

ЛУРЦ: Я сквозь двери смотреть не умею…

ФАРАМИР (нормальным, неполководческим голосом): Она открывается вовнутрь.

АДАР: И что? Предлагаешь взломать?

ФАРАМИР: По-моему, это ты хотел знать, что там внутри.

АДАР: Но не ломать же двери!

ЛУРЦ: С каких пор тебя это смущает?

АДАР: С тех пор, как я понял, что в этом замке главные – Ли и Тирр.

ФАРАМИР (оглядываясь, деловито): Так, это был правый коридор. (командным голосом) Идем все назад, у нас еще шесть непроверенных путей. (разворачивается и уходит обратно)

ЛУРЦ: Да уж. Наверное, ты прав, Адарыч. Пошли отсюда.

 

Адар и Лурц уходят за Фарамиром.

 

_у развилок_

 

Фарамир выходит из самого правого коридора (№1) и бодро сворачивает в соседний (№2).

Спустя пару минут за ним выходят Адар и Лурц. Оглядываются в поисках Фарамира.

 

ЛУРЦ: Хм… А куда он делся?

АДАР: Пошел следующий коридор исследовать.

ЛУРЦ: А какой?

АДАР (думает)

 

В одном из трех «левых» коридоров появляется Кэрдан. Замечает Адара с Лурцем, машет рукой.

 

ЛУРЦ (машет в ответ): О, Кэрыч пожаловал!

КЭРДАН (подходит): Вы уже вдвоем на тропе охоты?

АДАР: Втроем. Только наш шеф убежал вперед, и мы не знаем, куда именно.

КЭРДАН (прислушивается, потом указывает в сторону коридора №2): Туда.

ЛУРЦ (недоверчиво улыбаясь): Это тоже эльфийский способ определить правильное направление?

КЭРДАН: Можно и так сказать. Слух эльфийский. Ваш шеф там дерется с кем-то.

АДАР (подбирается): Дерется?

ЛУРЦ (перестает улыбаться): С кем?

КЭРДАН (спокойно): Надо полагать, либо с местными обитателями, либо с нарушителем.

АДАР (дрогнувшим голосом): Местные обитатели?

ЛУРЦ: Какие?

КЭРДАН: У нас вечер вопросов и ответов? Или, может, пойдем, проверим, с кем он там?

 

Все трое бегут в коридор, указанный Кэрданом.

 

_за десять минут до этого, в коридоре №2_

 

ФАРАМИР (бодро шагает): Вперед! Я вам всем покажу, как надо нарушителей загонять…

Голос сзади: Кого загонять?

ФАРАМИР (не оборачиваясь): Нарушителей!

Голос сзади: А кто здесь нарушитель?

ФАРАМИР (отмахиваясь): Да хватит придуриваться! Конечно, государь беглый!

Голос сзади (закипая): Загонять? Своего государя?

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, медленно соображает): Адар? Лурц?

Голос сзади (злорадно): Нет, беглый нарушитель. Готовься к бою, изменник!

ФАРАМИР (оборачиваясь): Араго…

АРАГОРН (помахивая в воздухе бейсбольной битой): Государь, между прочим, Гондора. Покушение на которого равносильно государственной измене!

ФАРАМИР (отступая): Арагорн! (отступает еще на шаг) Элессар! (находится) Это было не покушение, а восстановление статус кво!

АРАГОРН (останавливаясь и опуская биту): Стату…Чего?

ФАРАМИР (торопливо): Тебя из замка выселили? Честно, справедливо, голосованием? Выселили! А ты всех подставляешь! У ведущих из-за тебя знаешь, какие проблемы? Мы им помогаем тебя поймать, при чем тут покушение и измена?

АРАГОРН (снова зверея): Сейчас проблемы будут у тебя, итилиенский мечтатель! Защищайся! (нападает, замахиваясь битой)

 

Фарамир уворачивается. Арагорн продолжает нападать.

 

ФАРАМИР: Государь! (уворачивается) Чем я защищаться-то буду?

АРАГОРН (фехтуя битой): Никто не виноват, что ты не дошел до складов с оружием!

 

Арагорн нападает, Фарамир уворачивается. Оба молчат - берегут дыхание. Фарамир отступает и наконец упирается спиной в стену. Арагорн перестает атаковать, поднимает биту и наступает на Фарамира со зловещей ухмылкой.

 

АРАГОРН: А бежать-то больше некуда, Фарыч… Дверка-то заперта. Не попасть тебе на оружейные склады.

 

В коридоре раздается топот - появляются Кэрдан, Адар и Лурц.

 

ФАРАМИР (немного нервно): Где вас носило, почему отстали?

АРАГОРН (не оборачиваясь): Так, Адар, Лурц… Кто там еще? Явно эльф. Для принца слишком плавно двигается, для менестреля слишком тихо, для Халдира слишком легко… Кэрдан, здравствуй.

КЭРДАН: Похвально. Очень похвально. Для следопыта. А для государя…

АРАГОРН (напрягается и играет желваками)

КЭРДАН (спокойно): …а для государя слишком мелко. Где твоя мудрость, Элессар? Где гордость?

 

Адар кивает Лурцу и они тихо продолжают приближаться к Арагорну сзади.

 

КЭРДАН (все также спокойно): Поражения должно принимать с еще бОльшим достоинством, чем победы. Особенно государю.

АРАГОРН (горячо): Это не поражение, а наглая подтасовка фактов!

ФАРАМИР (пытаясь обойти Арагорна по стенке): Ага, как всех остальных выселяли - так все нормально было.

АРАГОРН (снова взмахивая битой): У остальных такого фан-клуба не было! Разве что у принца с менестрелем!

КЭРДАН (для справки): Еще у Адара, говорят, появился.

АДАР (задумывается, не останавливаясь)

ФАРАМИР (приказным тоном): Взять!

АДАР (останавливается с оскорбленным лицом): Знаешь, Фарамир Денеторович, это уже ни в какие ворота! Ты бы еще "Фас!" сказал.

ЛУРЦ (тоже останавливаясь, глубокомысленно): Да уж… Пожалуй, я подожду. Сейчас тебе государь вместо меня рыло начистит.

 

Арагорн с кровожадным выражением лица наступает на Фарамира, тот понимает, что сейчас его будут бить, и возможно, даже ногами, принимает оборонительную стойку. Арагорн бросается на него, некоторое время они дерутся, причем Фарамиру всего два раза достается битой по ноге и по голове - без особого вреда, вскользь.

 

КЭРДАН (философски): Интересно, кто кого?

АДАР (отходя к Кэрдану): Ставлю бутылку на Государя!

ЛУРЦ: Думаешь? Нет, неинтересно, я тоже на него хотел поставить…

КЭРДАН (встряхиваясь): Да, что-то мы увлеклись. Задержать его, все-таки, надо.

АДАР (разочарованно): Ну, вперед, урук-хай… (делает зверское лицо) Банзай!!! (кидается на Арагорна сзади)

ЛУРЦ: Аггррррх!!! (тоже прыгает вперед)

 

Арагорн неожиданно прерывает драку, подбрасывает вверх биту, которая исчезает где-то за трубами, проходящими почти под самым потолком, сам подпрыгивает вверх, цепляется руками и ногами за трубы, и проворно скрывается где-то под потолком.

 

КЭРДАН (смотрит вверх): Да… Немного мудрости у него осталось - хватило, чтобы не лезть в драку сразу с тремя.

ЛУРЦ (восхищенно): Тарзан отдыхает.

АДАР: Государь, а скачет, как последняя обезьяна… Кэрдан, ты его не слышишь?

КЭРДАН: Нет, он убежал.

ЛУРЦ: Как???

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): На четвереньках, но очень быстро… По трубам.

АДАР: Да уж… (спохватывается) Кэрдан, а ты чего в стороне стоял? Может, ты бы его схватил?

КЭРДАН (опять пожимая плечами): Вы стояли на пути. К тому же я плохо себе представляю себя в вашей куче-мале. Я уж лучше постою.

ФАРАМИР (наконец, подает голос): А семь баллов тебе лишние?

КЭРДАН: Ну… вам они больше пригодятся.

АДАР: Ну, что теперь? Государь смылся в неизвестном направлении, что делать будем?

ФАРАМИР (обретая командный голос): Арагорн про оружейный склад что-то говорил. Говорит, за этой дверью.

АДАР (подходит к двери, с интересом): Это не там он биту нашел?

ЛУРЦ (начинает хихикать)

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): А вы видели на этом шоу оружие серьезнее?

ФАРАМИР: А рогатки?

АДАР: А мечи с луками и кинжалами?

КЭРДАН (поднимает руки): Сдаюсь. Убедили. Ломайте. (отходит к стене и складывает на груди руки)

ФАРАМИР: Корабел, а помочь?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Я взломом не занимаюсь.

ЛУРЦ (решительно): Р-р-разойдись! (отходит подальше)

 

Лурц разбегается и бьет плечом по двери. Безрезультатно. Лурц разбегается еще раз. Кэрдан, Адар и Фарамир задумчиво за ним наблюдают.

 

ЛУРЦ: И-и-эх!!! (ударяется в дверь, та дрожит, но не поддается)

КЭРДАН (останавливает Лурца, который снова разбегается): Погоди, таран ходячий… (подходит к двери, осматривает замок, громко хмыкает и поворачивает круглую ручку против часовой стрелки, тянет на себя, дверь открывается)

ЛУРЦ (обалдело): Ни фига себе!

КЭРДАН (широким жестом приглашает всех внутрь): Прошу!

 

Лурц и Фарамир, отталкивая друг друга, ломятся в дверь. Кэрдан скептически за ними наблюдает. Адар не двигается с места.

 

АДАР (вслед Фарамиру): Эй, босс! А как же поимка особо опасного нарушителя? Он ведь в противоположную сторону ушел!

ФАРАМИР (не оборачиваясь): Сам за ним с голыми руками бегай!

АДАР (Кэрдану): И кто ему сказал, что склад оружия именно здесь?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Он уверяет, что Арагорн.

 

Адар и Кэрдан обмениваются долгими взглядами.

 

АДАР (задумчиво): Да-а-а… Пошли догонять, а то они сейчас там во что-нибудь вляпаются.

КЭРДАН: Да-а-а…

 

Уходят догонять Лурца и Фарамира.


	4. Chapter 4

**_в другой части технического этажа_ **

 

Линдир и Леголас идут по коридору. Леголас замечает закрытый люк в полу.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если бы я был Арагорном, я бы обязательно обратил внимание на этот люк.

ЛИНДИР: Не факт, что он проходил мимо него.

ЛЕГОЛАС (соглашается): Не факт, но стоит проверить.

 

Совместными усилиями эльфы поднимают крышку и видят глубокий колодец диаметром чуть больше двух метров. К одной из сторон колодца приварены редкие скобы.

 

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): Думаешь, нам надо туда спускаться?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что мы теряем?

ЛИНДИР: Ладно, но тогда я лезу первым.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прищуривается): Это почему еще?

ЛИНДИР (отшучиваясь): Давно себе ноги не ломал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не терпится наверстать упущенное?

ЛИНДИР: А то ж!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Между прочим, я первым заметил этот колодец.

ЛИНДИР (залезая в люк): Вот именно поэтому.

 

Эльфы спустились вниз уже не на один десяток метров. Дна все еще не видно.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что странно, ни одна из скоб не шатается и не проваливается под ногами. Как-то это плохо сочетается с моим мнением о качестве оборудования в этом шоу.

ЛИНДИР: Не накаркай.

 

Через четверть часа Леголас и Линдир добираются до дна колодца.

 

ЛИНДИР (спрыгивая в низ): Тут еще один туннель.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает следом): С рельсами. (вдумчиво) По ним должно ездить нечто вроде поезда. А туннель - маленький. Если оно будет ехать, боюсь, мы с ним не разминемся. Может, вернемся обратно?

ЛИНДИР: Не для того мы полчаса лезли, чтобы сразу же возвращаться. А вдруг тут за поворотом Арагорн сидит?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хочешь его поймать?

ЛИНДИР: Нет. Но интересно, куда это мы заползли.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Налево? Направо?

ЛИНДИР: У тебя интуиция лучше.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда - налево.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает)

 

Какое-то время эльфы идут по шпалам. Вдалеке слышится постепенно нарастающий гул.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Слышишь?

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Бежим вперед или назад?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оно сзади.

ЛИНДИР: А если спереди вообще выхода нету?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Проверим? На удачу?

ЛИНДИР: Ты помнишь, случись что - Трандуил меня убьет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Во-первых, помню. А во-вторых - не убьет. Запрет во дворце и заставит исполнять домашние обязанности принца. Как в те годы, пока я в Валиноре был.

ЛИНДИР: Думаешь, такая перспектива лучше?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает)

 

Леголас и Линдир бегут по шпалам. Звуки поезда все громче.

 

ЛИНДИР (на бегу): Зря я тебя послушался. Надо было обратно, к колодцу бежать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже на бегу): Поздно жалеть.

 

Впереди показывается небольшая платформа, эльфы выскакивают на нее. Секундой позже мимо них на бешеной скорости проносится состав из нескольких вагонов.

 

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом облегчения): Успели!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Давно я так быстро не бегал.

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): А если бы я опять ногу подвернул?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пришлось бы тащить тебя на себе.

ЛИНДИР: Тогда бы мы не успели.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами)

 

Линдир рассматривает платформу, видит бронированную дверь с кодовым замком.

 

ЛИНДИР: Интересно, интересно…Что бы там могло быть? (подходит к замку, начинает нажимать кнопки, каждой соответствует своя нота) Совсем интересно! (увлеченно ковыряется с замком)

ЛЕГОЛАС (заглядывает через плечо Линдира): Откроешь?

ЛИНДИР: Сейчас узнаем. (набирает очередную мелодию, замок со щелчком открывается) Готово!

 

Взглядам эльфов предстает серебристо-туманное пространство, в котором витают сиреневатые и голубоватые вихри. Периодически в самых разных направлениях проносятся разноцветные сполохи.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): И что это мы нашли?

 

В конце туннеля появляется несущаяся огромными скачками Тирр.

 

Тирр: Стоять!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А мы никуда и не идем.

Тирр (выпрыгивает на платформу): Говорила я им, что нельзя участников пускать на технический этаж! Так разве меня кто послушается? (закрывает дверь) Вы, два чуда лихолесских, как вы ухитрились наш грузовой межпространственный лифт найти?

ЛИНДИР (умеренно ехидно): А мы Арагорна искали.

Тирр (деловито): Дверь как открыли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с намеком): Музыкальные замки - лучший способ не пустить куда-то менестреля.

Тирр: Все понятно. На время этого конкурса надо будет заблокировать грузовые лифты. С поездом-то хоть нормально разминулись?

ЛИНДИР: Ну… поскольку мы все еще живы…

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): … и даже не покалечены…

Тирр (со вздохом): И транспортные линии не забыть поотключать, а то, чувствую, будут жертвы. (уносится скачками по туннелю)

ЛИНДИР: Странно мне смотреть на бегающую, а не исчезающую и появляющуюся Тирр.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне тоже.

 

**_в верхней части технического этажа_ **

 

Адар и Кэрдан выходят из обычного коридора с трубами и проводами в большой зал, где по стенам такие же кабели, провода и трубы, через каждые два метра – закрытые металлические двери с большими засовами, но без замков. Посередине зала стоит большая машина, похожая на паровой каток, граммофон и динозавра одновременно – огромные широкие колеса, бронированное «туловище» и из передней части тянется длинный шланг диаметром около метра, свернутый бухтой, на конце шланга - расширение, напоминающее трубу граммофона, только прямоугольной формы. Около аппарата стоят Лурц и Фарамир, оба, задрав головы, изучают его конструкцию.

 

АДАР (подходит к машине, тоже поднимает голову и медленно обходит ее кругом): И что это?

ФАРАМИР (раздраженно): Мы как раз ждали тебя, чтобы ты спросил…

ЛУРЦ: Мы вошли, оно стоит… Я думал, надо все двери обшарить, но шеф сказал – надо сначала убедиться, что ЭТО не нападет на нас сзади.

АДАР (обойдя машину): Думается, это механизм. И он выключен.

ФАРАМИР: Да, но что это?

ЛУРЦ (удивленно): А тебе не все ли равно?

ФАРАМИР (уперто): Нет. Пока оно находится у меня за спиной, мне не все равно. (примеривается к колесу машины, чтобы залезть наверх)

АДАР (предостерегающе): Эй, босс, я бы не советовал! Стоит, никого не трогает, и ты ее не трогай…

ФАРАМИР (молча лезет на колесо)

КЭРДАН (Адару): Пусть посмотрит. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не отрабатывало на мне свой командный голос.

ФАРАМИР (сверху, оскорбленно): Владыка, я бы никогда не стал отрабатывать его на тебе!

КЭРДАН: Да ладно. Не подлизывайся. Только постарайся там ничего руками не трогать.

ФАРАМИР: Я похож на идиота? (залезает на «хребет» «туловища»)

АДАР (тихо): Если хорошо подумать, то вообще-то…

ЛУРЦ (начинает тихо ржать)

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Адар!

ФАРАМИР (осматривает машину и ничего не слышит): Тут какие-то кнопки!

 

Лурц заходит с другой стороны, так, чтобы видеть немного больше, и оказывается перед «трубой».

 

ЛУРЦ (Фарамиру): Эй, шеф, тебя предупреждали! Не трожь там ничего.

АДАР (опасливо): Пойду-ка я, двери поизучаю… (отходит к дальней стене, осматривает одну из дверей, пытается поднять засов)

КЭРДАН (Лурцу): Лурц, отошел бы ты от этой штуки подальше.

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): Не трынди, Кэрыч! (Фарамиру) Ну, что там, шеф?

ФАРАМИР (ощупывая панель с кнопками): Тут так занятно… Вот красная кнопка, вот зеленая… рычажки какие-то… интересно.

КЭРДАН (отступает на пару шагов): Фарамир, слезай!

ФАРАМИР: Зеленый мне всегда больше нравился. (нажимает на кнопку)

 

Аппарат вздрагивает, издает непередаваемый скрежет и вдруг начинает ровно и шумно гудеть.

 

ФАРАМИР (восхищенно): Работает!

КЭРДАН (издалека): А зачем?

ФАРАМИР: Счас я ее выключу! (жмет на красную кнопку)

 

Лурц перед трубой вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там происходит, как вдруг машина начинает трястись, а бухта сложенного шланга начинает шевелиться, раскручиваясь. Лурц отскакивает от раструба.

 

ЛУРЦ: Эй, Фарыч, хватит прикалываться! Оно меня чуть не засосало!

АДАР (издалека, уточняет): Чего оно не сделало, Лурц?

ЛУРЦ (с усилием пятясь от раскручивающегося шланга): Оно меня тащит!

КЭРДАН (бросается к машине, чтобы забраться наверх и снять оттуда Фарамира): Мелькор тебя побери, Фарамир!

ФАРАМИР (судорожно шаря по панели руками): Я сейчас выключу… (задевает рычажок, и машина начинает двигаться на Лурца)

АДАР: Кэрдан! Убери этого горе-механизатора!

КЭРДАН (цепляясь за борт машины): А сам что в стороне стоишь?! Помог бы!!!

ЛУРЦ: @^^%$&#! (разворачивается, пытаясь убежать) Моргот великий!

 

Тут становится понятно, что машина работает по принципу пылесоса, с силой втягивая в себя воздух вместе со всем, что в нем болтается, включая Лурца.

 

ФАРАМИР (нервно и честно): Беги, Лурц, я не знаю, как она выключается!

КЭРДАН (сквозь зубы, пытаясь забраться наверх): Кто бы сомневался!

ЛУРЦ (с трудом шагая вперед, от машины): Спасите! Сарума-а-ан! Мама!!!

АДАР: Лурц, сворачивай, сворачивай! Двери не заперты, беги в ближайшую!

ЛУРЦ (плохо соображая): Ти-и-иррр!!!

 

Фарамир задевает очередной рычаг, от чего машина дергается и делает рывок вперед. Кэрдан от рывка не удерживается на борту машины, и его отшвыривает к Адару, Фарамир уже не шарит руками по панели, а изо всех сил держится, чтобы не свалиться. Лурц в последний раз вскрикивает что-то нечленораздельное и его втягивает в раструб, где он целиком и исчезает. Машина на мгновение замирает, потом всхрюкивает, снова дергается, и начинает разворачиваться в сторону упавшего Кэрдана.

 

АДАР (поднимая засов на ближайшей двери): Кэрдан! За мной! (распахивает дверь, прыгает внутрь)

 

Кэрдан пытается подняться, но тут его настигает шланг, ползущий по полу впереди «динозавра», как живой.

 

КЭРДАН: Беги, Адар! (дверь за Адаром захлопывается)

Тирр (выскакивая из коридора, откуда они пришли): Допрыгались! (стремительно прыгает на механизм, решительным взмахом хвоста смахивает на пол Фарамира, попутно выключая машину.)

 

Становится очень тихо. Спустя несколько секунд.

 

ФАРАМИР (поднимаясь на ноги): Ох…

КЭРДАН (поднимаясь, обалдело): Что это было?

Тирр: Обыкновенный пылесос! А как вы предлагаете убирать этот этаж? Вениками, что ли? И почему надо обязательно все руками хватать! Кэрдан, но ты-то куда смотрел?!!

КЭРДАН (очень смущенно): Эээээ…

Тирр: Рррр! (оглядываясь) Вас двое было?

КЭРДАН (обреченно): Четверо.

Тирр (зловеще): Та-а-ак.

ФАРАМИР: С нами Адар был… И Лурц.

Тирр: И?..

КЭРДАН: Адар только что зашел в эту дверь (указывает пальцем себе за спину), а Лурц…

 

Фарамир подбегает к пылесосу, прикладывает ухо к его боку, прислушивается.

 

Тирр (наблюдая за его перемещениями): Только не говорите, что Лурц попал внутрь.

КЭРДАН (пытаясь открыть дверь, за которой исчез Адар): Увы, Тирр…

Тирр (вздыхает): И ты называешь это – «увы»? (разворачивается к выходу) Так, просто для справки – мусор упаковывается в ящики и телепортируется сразу в печь. Чтобы не складировать отходы… Я – в котельную! (убегает гигантскими прыжками)

ФАРАМИР (пытается понять): В котельную?..

КЭРДАН (продолжает дергать дверь): Главное, чтобы котельная в ближайшие пять минут не превратилась в крематорий… Надеюсь, Тирр успеет. Ты вот лучше поясни, почему дверь не открывается, и куда Адар пропал?

ФАРАМИР: В котельную?

КЭРДАН (стараясь быть спокойным): Надеюсь, что нет. Помоги открыть дверь. Интересно, куда она ведет?

ФАРАМИР (не двигаясь с места): В котельную?

КЭРДАН (отпуская ручку двери): Так. Понятно. (подходит к Фарамиру, некоторое время думает, потом отвешивает ему звонкую пощечину)

ФАРАМИР (вздрагивает, выпрямляется и начинает искать на поясе меч): Что?! Меня?!! По морде?...

КЭРДАН (отходит обратно к двери, спокойно): Мне просто надоело про котельную слушать. Надо же было как-то тебя из ступора вывести.

ФАРАМИР (до него доходит, что это Кэрдан, и что он не со зла): Ты это… Владыка, а помягче нельзя было? Гипноз там, промывка мозгов?

КЭРДАН: А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя в мозгах покопались? (Фарамир задумывается) Да и некогда мне было. Проще и эффективней было физическое воздействие. Ты мне поможешь, иди как?

 

Фарамир подходит к двери, изо всех сил дергает ее на себя, неожиданно дверь легко поддается, Фарамир падает на Кэрдана, тот не удерживается на ногах, и они вместе валятся на пол. За дверью подозрительно что-то шуршит, из проема пахнет чем-то странным и вообще как-то дует.

 

ФАРАМИР (поднимается, помогает встать Кэрдану): Интересно… Кажется, это - дверь на улицу.

КЭРДАН: Мне кажется, оттуда пахнет цветами.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Зимний сад?

КЭРДАН: Я бы не сказал. Пошли, найдем Адара, а то мне кажется, что это немножко другое измерение, надо его вытаскивать...

ФАРАМИР: Ну да? Откуда знаешь?

КЭРДАН: Нутром чую. А объяснить не могу… Идем? Или ты за Элессаром пойдешь?

ФАРАМИР (трезво оценивая свои силы): Нет, боюсь, я с ним один без оружия вряд ли справлюсь.

КЭРДАН (с сожалением): Эх, был бы я Адаром, проехался бы я сейчас по твоему хваленому знанию привычек государя гондорского… Но я не буду. Потому что я не Адар. (вздыхает) Иногда я об этом жалею…

ФАРАМИР (понимающе): Да, мне тоже иногда хочется Лурцем побыть… Особенно, когда с Арагорном дерусь. (спохватывается, вспоминая, где Лурц находится сейчас.) Но, на данный момент, мне и тут хорошо.

КЭРДАН (заглядывает в дверь): Идем?

ФАРАМИР (тоже заглядывает в дверь): А мы оттуда обратно выйдем?

КЭРДАН (решительно): Там цветами пахнет! Чтоб я из сада обратно дорогу не нашел! (идет в дверь)

 

Фарамир вздыхает, идет за Кэрданом, дверь за ними закрывается. В зал впрыгивает Тирр, за ней входит Аллора.

 

Тирр (мрачно): Ну, и где они?

Аллора: Вообще-то, они отсюда не выходили, мы бы их встретили…

Тирр (припоминает): Что-то мне Кэрдан такое про Адара сказал… (взгляд ее падает на снятый с одной двери засов) Так.

Аллора: Ты видишь то же, что и я?

Тирр: Они ушли в пространственный портал. Адара искать.

Аллора (задумчиво): Ты не помнишь, что это за измерение?

Тирр (деловито): Пошли в операторскую.

Аллора: Это долго. Может, я сама туда за ними?..

Тирр (машет хвостом): Сами разберутся.

Аллора (не понимает): Чего?

Тирр (разворачивается к двери): Это двести пятое измерение, джунгли.

Аллора (не понимает): И? Там же дикие звери, наверное, есть?

Тирр (категорично): Теперь там есть Кэрдан. Пошли в операторскую, у нас назревают проблемы с обменом телами. А Кэрдан сам разберется… (уходят, причем Тирр быстро и не оборачиваясь, а Аллора несколько раз оглядывается на незапертую дверь)


	5. Chapter 5

**_в подземном туннеле_ **

 

Леголас и Линдир продолжают свой путь по туннелю. Вскоре они приходят в большой зал. В зале работают несколько автоматических линий и полтора десятка роботов-погрузчиков. Часть роботов разгружают последний приехавший состав. Остальные переносят грузы с одной транспортной линии на другую. За пультом сидит осьминог и управляет всем этим хозяйством.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к осьминогу): День добрый. Вы тут Арагорна не видели?

ОСЬМИНОГ (нулевая реакция)

ЛИНДИР (с надеждой): Государя Элессара? Такого патлатого и бородатого?

ОСЬМИНОГ (косится на волосы эльфов)

ЛЕГОЛАС: У него прическа покороче будет, но гораздо более беспорядочная.

ОСЬМИНОГ (перестает обращать на эльфов внимание и возвращается к своему пульту)

ЛИНДИР (скептически): Удивительно интересный собеседник.

ЛЕГОЛАС (воодушевленно): У меня идея.

ЛИНДИР: О, Эру! И куда мы теперь полезем?

ЛЕГОЛАС (игнорирует скептические нотки): Видишь, все грузы, поступающие с той верхней линии, отправляются на единственную, явно уходящую вниз ветку?

ЛИНДИР (риторически): И что за страсть спускаться на тебя сегодня напала?

 

Эльфы влезают на транспортную линию и вместе с ящиками движутся вниз. Неожиданно спуск становится более крутым, они катятся кубарем и падают на очередной транспортер.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин! Быстро!

 

Эльфы в разные стороны спрыгивают с транспортера, лежащие на нем ящики отправляются в раскрывшееся жерло пытающей печи.

 

ЛИНДИР (с чувством): Лас, ты выбрал прекрасный путь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Зато мы узнали, куда они девают отходы и мусор.

ЛИНДИР: Крайне полезное знание. (подходит к двери, дергает) Чудесно! Заперто снаружи.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Бывает и хуже.

ЛИНДИР: Правда? Сидеть взаперти в микроскопической каморке в сотне метров под землей, любоваться на ревущее пламя и дышать чадом. Ты уверен, что бывает еще хуже?

ЛЕГОЛАС (жалобно): Лин, не надо.

ЛИНДИР (присаживается возле стенки, подальше от печи, меланхолически): На Мордор похоже…

ЛЕГОЛАС (неподвижно смотрит в пламя)

ЛИНДИР: Лас? Ты в порядке?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Почти.

ЛИНДИР (пытается поддержать разговор): Балрогу тут бы понравилось.

ЛЕГОЛАС (отвлекается от огня): Лурцу бы, по идее, тоже.

 

Сверху раздается грохот и на линию транспортера падает большой ящик, изрыгающий проклятия на изенгардском наречии.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (остолбевают)

ЛУРЦ (из ящика): %##@##%$ Сарумать вашу налево!

ЛИНДИР (приходит в себя): Быстрее! А то он живьем изжарится. (вместе с Леголасом сталкивают ящик на пол)

 

С громким треском стенки ящика разлетаются, и из него вырывается крайне злой Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (с рычанием): Поубиваю всех нафиг! Всех убью, один останусь! 

ЛЕГОЛАС (на всякий случай отходит подальше): Легок на помине.

Тирр (появляясь): Лурц, ты живой?

ЛУРЦ: Орррганизаторры!!! ( с рычанием надвигается на кошку)

Тирр: Вот и хорошо. (исчезает из под самого носа урук-хая)

ЛУРЦ (оглядывается, замечает эльфов): О! А вы что тут делаете? И где это мы?

ЛИНДИР: У кошки надо было спросить, пока она не исчезла.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с намеком): Но всякие орки ее прогнали.

ЛУРЦ: У укур-хаев нервы не железные!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что случилось?

ЛУРЦ (зло): Когда я следующий раз надумаю отправиться в поход с гондорским правителем, перворожденным эльфом и Адаром - пристрелите меня заранее.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Учтем.

ЛУРЦ (с подозрением косится на эльфа): Э-э-э… Я … того… В переносном смысле.

ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе): Мы поняли.

ЛУРЦ: А то кто вас знает, любите чуть что - сразу за луки хвататься.

ЛЕГОЛАС (усмехается): Есть такая привычка.

ЛУРЦ: А чего вы тут сидите? Меня ждали?

ЛИНДИР (кивает на двери): Закрыто.

ЛУРЦ: Дык! Мы мигом! (разбегается и с третьей попытки вышибает дверь)

ЛИНДИР (уважительно): Ну, и силища!

ЛУРЦ (скромно): Это мы могем.

 

Линдир. Леголас и Лурц выбираются в небольшую комнату, откуда начинается длинная винтовая лестница, ведущая наверх.

 

ЛИНДИР: И стоило столько спускаться, чтобы теперь обратно карабкаться?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Других вариантов все равно нет. (начинают подъем)

ЛУРЦ (ворчливо): И какой идиот додумался тут лестницу без перил строить?

ЛИНДИР (с намеком): Базу проектировали Ли с Мышой при некоторой помощи Тирр.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с опаской): С Мышой … (начинает подниматься повышенно осторожно)

 

Лурц наступает на скрытую кнопку и на нескольких пролетах ступеньки складываются, превращая лестницу в пологий пандус. Линдир и Лурц соскальзывают вниз, Леголас успевает зацепиться кончиками пальцев за выступ в стене.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС(кричит): Ли-ин! Вы там как, живы?

 

В ответ - тишина. Лестница возвращается в исходное состояние. Леголас быстро бежит вниз, но не находит там ни Лурца, ни Линдира.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Странно. (начинает подниматься)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Тысяча пятьдесят третья ступенька, тысяча пятьдесят четвертая …

 

_спустя еще полчаса_

 

Леголас доходит до вершины лестницы и выбирается наружу. Лестница привела его на небольшую скалу, окруженную со всех сторон морем. Вдалеке виднеется побережье и башни конкурсного замка.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (разочаровано): И стоило столько карабкаться … (видит на камне свеженацарапанное гондорское дерево) Ага! Следы Арагорна! (оглядывается) Но здесь его явно нет. Значит, он или поплыл на берег, что невозможно, или спустился вниз, но тогда бы мы встретились. Или провалился туда же, куда исчезли Линдир с Лурцем. (недоумевающе) И зачем надо было строить выход на эту скалу? (еще раз осматривается, восхищенно) Но какое здесь море! И облака… И чайки…

 

Садится на скалу и любуется морем.

 

**_на техническом этаже, чуть раньше_ **

 

Умбарец, Пиппин и Халдир стоят на пересечении пяти совершенно одинаковых коридоров.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: По-моему, Кэрдана мы уже не найдем.

ПИППИН: И леди Аллору тоже.

ХАЛДИР: Постойте, а почему мы ищем их? Нам ведь надо найти Арагорна.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тебе разве не интересно, куда это они все так дружно пошли?

ПИППИН: Как вы думаете, может, Кэрдан заодно с ведущими?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумывается): А что, в этом что-то есть...

ХАЛДИР: Не выдумывайте вы! Он же сказал, что хочет что-то проверить. Скорее он замыслы ведущих разгадать хочет, или еще что-нибудь полезное.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну хорошо, Кэрдан не на стороне ведущих. У кого есть предложения, в какую сторону идти?

ХАЛДИР: А кого мы сейчас хотим найти?

ПИППИН: В таком месте хорошо бы найти хоть кого-нибудь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хоббит правильно говорит, надо для начала найти кого-нибудь, а там разберемся.

ХАЛДИР: Ну тогда надо идти в какой-нибудь из этих коридоров, а там разберемся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Пиппину): Вот она какая - эльфийская логика.

ХАЛДИР (обижено): Давай ты понесешь этот ящик с соками, а я сосредоточусь на том, куда нам идти.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет уж, я вполне доволен тем, что я уже несу.

ПИППИН: Не надо спорить. Все равно все пути одинаковые, так что давайте просто пойдем в этот? (наугад показывает пальцем в один из коридоров)

ХАЛДИР: Я думаю, лучше решения все равно не будет. Пойдем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Устами младенца глаголет истина.

 

Уходят в выбранный Пиппином коридор.

 

ПИППИН: Между прочим, я уже давно не младенец.

ХАЛДИР: Да ладно, это ведь только поговорка.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Угу, мы все знаем, что ты уже взрослый и самостоятельный хоббит.

ПИППИН (гордо): Еще бы!

ХАЛДИР (сдерживает улыбку, чтобы не обижать хоббита): Вообще, мы совершенно неправильно подходим к заданию.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это ты о чем?

ХАЛДИР: Да обо всем. Нам надо было с самого начала не идти за Кэрданом и Аллорой, а искать Арагорна. И не надо было брать столько продуктов. Они нам не дают преимущество, а наоборот тормозят.

ПИППИН: Мы можем съесть все продукты сейчас, и выпить все соки.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Поверь мне, Пин, если мы так сделаем, то это нас затормозит еще сильнее.

ПИППИН: Вот хоббиты могут съесть сразу очень-очень много, а потом еще...

ХАЛДИР (подсказывает): А потом еще могут долго-долго спать.

ПИППИН: Ну, не всегда ведь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Халдиру): Ладно, вопрос с продуктами мы сами рано или поздно решим (задумывается, добавляет) так или иначе. А насчет поисков ты прав, давайте искать только Арагорна и любые его следы.

ХАЛДИР: Еще бы знать, что тут можно считать следами Арагорна, а что нельзя.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверенно): Когда увидим - сразу поймем, что это его следы.

ПИППИН: А самого Арагорна можно считать его следом?

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Не знаю. Скорее Арагорн - наша цель.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Можно. Если увидим нашего государя, значит мы точно напали на след.

ХАЛДИР (внезапно останавливается): Тихо. Прислушайтесь...

ПИППИН: Кажется, что-то жужжит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А по-моему, гудит.

ХАЛДИР: Пойдем, посмотрим, что это там.

 

Дойдя до конца коридора Халдир, Умбарец и Пиппин попадают в средних размеров комнату с высоким потолком, из которого есть еще два выхода. В центре помещения находится какой-то большой квадратный агрегат, который и издает звуки очень громко работающего компьютера. На агрегате, болтая ногами в воздухе, сидит Кирн с мечом за спиной, который внимательно изучает какую-то карту. Рядом с ним на агрегате стоит почти пустая бутылка пива.

 

Кирн (отрывается от карты, осматривает вошедших): О! Ребята, вы просто мои спасители!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот уж не думал, что стану спасителем еще одного ведущего.

ПИППИН: А вы там наверху от Арагорна прячетесь, да?

Кирн: Да нет, я тут просто отдыхаю, а потом пойду куда-нибудь.

ХАЛДИР: И почему тогда мы твои спасители?

Кирн: Вообще, я надеялся, что вы мне сюда закинете немного еды. Со вчера ничего не ел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (косится на бутылку): Только пил?

Кирн: Именно так.

ХАЛДИР (с надеждой): А немного соков тебе не нужно? Скажем, пол-ящичка?

ПИППИН (прижимает к себе пакет с чипсами): Мне кажется, что это заговор! Ведущие хотят лишить нас всей еды.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно, от нас не убудет (отламывает от связки кусок колбасы и кидает Кирну). Лови!

Кирн (ловит колбасу и салютует ей): Спасибо! Вы меня спасли от голодной смерти, теперь с меня причитается. Правда, соки не возьму, они мне не нужны.

ХАЛДИР: Ну и ладно. Но я больше не собираюсь таскать такую тяжесть (ставит ящик на пол и начинает выгружать из него пакеты с соками). И пусть те, кто сюда придут следующими, думают что хотят.

ПИППИН (взволновано): Ты почти все тут оставляешь! А что, если нам не хватит?

ХАЛДИР (вынул уже две трети соков и пробует вес ящика): Пин, все остальное можешь понести ты. Нам и этих соков хватит. Я не хочу раньше времени выдохнуться. Тогда я не смогу поймать Арагорна.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (машет на них рукой, Кирну): Признавайся нам, как спасителям, что ты тут делаешь?

Кирн (жует колбасу): Да просто наверху сейчас скучно, так что я взял карту и спустился сюда. Арагорна ловить не буду, просто посмотрю, что тут интересного есть. (с любопытством) А как у вас дела? Не нашли еще беглого государя?

ХАЛДИР: Нет, мы сперва пытались узнать, почему и Кэрдан и Аллора пошли от входа налево, но никого не нашли и пришли сюда.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с намеком): Тут все слишком запутано. Мы сами скорее заблудимся, чем кого-нибудь найдем.

ПИППИН (не утруждаясь намеками): Да, может вы нам дадите посмотреть карту?

ХАЛДИР (несильно тыкает Пиппина в спину, говорит очень тихо): Он же ведущий. Нашел, что у ведущего просить.

Кирн: Конечно, дам! (спрыгивает с агрегата) И не только взглянуть, можете её забрать. (дает карту Халдиру)

ХАЛДИР (смотрит карту): Ну ничего себе! Я все-таки думал, что этот этаж не такой запутанный.

Кирн (водит по карте пальцем): Мы сейчас тут. Я бы посоветовал пойти этим путем. (философски) Думаю, скорее Арагорн может оказаться там, чем не там. Правда, его там может и не быть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ничего, не будет его, будут его следы. А уж по ним мы его выследим.

ХАЛДИР (поправляет): Попробуем выследить. Не забывай, что мы гоняемся не за каким-нибудь орком, а за самим Бродяжником-Арагорном. Может случиться так, что это он нас выследит, а не мы его.

ПИППИН (с грустью глядя на оставленные соки, Кирну): А вы тут не останетесь сидеть?

Кирн: Нет, я сейчас думаю тут побродить по здешним закоулкам. (порывается пойти в один из выходов, вдруг останавливается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (настораживается): В чем дело? Ты что-то услышал? Арагорна?

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается): Лично я ничего подозрительного не слышу. Если не считать эту гудящую штуку.

Кирн: Да нет... (Халдиру) Не дашь карту на секунду? Хочу поискать здесь самый главный рубильник, а намеченный путь забыл.

ХАЛДИР: Да, конечно (передает Кирну карту).

Кирн: Спасибо. Значит, сперва так... потом так... Ну ладно, я пойду. Удачи вам в поисках (складывает карту, засовывает её в карман и быстро уходит).

 

Пауза. Коротенькая, секунд в пять. Все молчат.

 

ПИППИН: Он все-таки забрал у нас карту. Мы зря с ним поделились продуктами.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не жадничай ты, у нас их и так полно. Мне кажется, он случайно её с собой забрал.

ХАЛДИР: Может, и специально. Решил, что это будет против правил, и забрал.

ПИППИН: Давай догоним его и заберем карту?

ХАЛДИР: Думаю, мы его уже не найдем, как и Аллору и Кэрдана. Тем более, что он пошел не в тот коридор, в который нам надо. Да и я все равно успел запомнить путь, которую он нам посоветовал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Молодец, эльф! А всю карту ты случайно не успел запомнить?

ХАЛДИР (разводит руками): Вот чего не успел, того не успел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну значит пойдем по этому пути, а там сами разберемся.

 

Все трое покидают комнату и идут по указанному маршруту. Халдир, как запомнивший путь, идет впереди и выбирает повороты на развилках, за ним идет Умбарец, а последним - Пиппин.

 

ПИППИН (упрямо): Все-таки Кирн мог нас направить не к Арагорну, а в какую-нибудь ловушку.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Слушай, чего ты вдруг такой недоверчивый стал?

ПИППИН: Просто мне это все напоминает вчерашнее испытание с лабиринтом. А там я попал в такое место, откуда совсем невозможно было выбраться.

ХАЛДИР: Не волнуйся, Пин, на этот раз в интересах ведущих нам помочь в поисках. Ситуация с Арагорном может сильно навредить репутации шоу, так что, думаю, мы обойдемся без сюрпризов от ведущих.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): Зато с сюрпризами от Арагорна.

ПИППИН (вздыхает): Даже не знаю, что хуже.

ХАЛДИР: Кстати, у кого есть идеи, как поймать нашего беглого государя?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вообще, я думал, что мы его найдем, догоним и надаем ему тумаков. (очень сильно задумывается) Но, вообще, он здоровый...

ХАЛДИР: Вот и я о том же. Правда, вместе мы его, думаю, сможем заломать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А призовые очки всем заломавшим поровну?

ХАЛДИР: Кстати, призовые очки жутко неудобные. Не делятся ни на двух, ни на трех. Только на семерых.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты намекаешь, что одного Арагорна нужно бить всемером?

ХАЛДИР: Нет, это уже слишком. Пин, а ты будешь помогать ловить Арагорна, когда мы его найдем?

 

Ответа нет. Умбарец и Халдир оборачиваются. Хоббита, как оказалось, тоже нет.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Опа! А куда делся наш отважный хоббит?

ХАЛДИР: Пошел ловить государя в одиночку?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: По-моему, он не настолько отважный.

ХАЛДИР: Пошли назад. Пиппина нельзя оставлять одного, надо его найти.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А если он не сам отстал, а его незаметно выкрал Арагорн?

ХАЛДИР: Вряд ли. Если бы он слушал, как мы обсуждаем его поимку, он бы не стал молчать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это точно. Нрав у него бывает... Но он ведь может напасть на Пина теперь, когда он отстал!

ХАЛДИР: Ты прав. Надо скорее найти Пиппина.

 

Халдир и Умбарец разворачиваются и идут назад искать хоббита.


	6. Chapter 6

**_в комнате с гудящим агрегатом_ **

 

Пиппин, в котором взыграла знаменитая хоббитская домовитость, складывает в свой кулек оставленные Халдиром соки.

 

ПИППИН: Они мне потом еще спасибо скажут, когда им пить нечего будет. (оглядывает груду соков) Жалко, все не поместится. Ну ничего, и этого должно хватить. (взваливает кулек за спину) Тяже-елый... (подбадривает себя) Ничего, я докажу, что мы - хоббиты - наравне с остальными можем участвовать в таких шоу! Мы уже даже гномов обогнали!

 

Приободренный этой мыслью, Пиппин возвращается к Халдиру и Умбарцу. А точнее - отправляется на поиски Халдира и Умбарца, так как дорогу он забыл и уже на второй развилке не имел никакого представления о том, куда надо идти.

 

ПИППИН (заглядывает по очереди в каждый коридор): Ну вот! Они такие одинаковые... Неужели нельзя было нигде повесить указатели, чтобы было понятно, где что находится? Придется наугад... (на манер считалочки) Жил-был у Гендальфа серенький хоббит... Ага, значит, пойдем сюда.

 

Пиппин уходит в выбранный коридор. Не успевает он пройти и десяти шагов, как слышится треск, и кулек, не перенесший тягу хоббитов к запасливости, рвется. Пакеты с чипсами, орешками и соками, а так же куча шоколадок падают на пол.

 

ПИППИН: Ну вот, только этого и не хватало! (садится не пол, прислонившись спиной к стене) Мало того, что я заблудился здесь, так еще и кулек порвался. (берет один из пакетов с чипсами и машинально начинает их жевать) Теперь от меня совсем никакой пользы остальным не будет. Этот технический этаж совсем не похож на наши норы в Хоббитоне, тут все плохо. (вздыхает) Как я хочу сейчас наверх... (поднимает глаза к потолку) Ой! (пугается, так как под потолком блестят чьи-то глаза) ОЙ!!! (пугается еще сильнее, так как понимает, что это глаза Арагорна, руками и ногами вцепившегося в трубу под потолком, в зубах у него бейсбольная бита)

 

Арагорн отцепляется от трубы, спрыгивает вниз, берет биту в руки и строго смотрит на хоббита.

 

АРАГОРН: И ты, Пин?! И ты здесь, чтобы меня поймать, да?

ПИППИН (от испуга даже перестает жевать чипсы): Но это ведь такое задание. Ведущие дают задания, а мы их должны выполнять... Это ведь... такие правила.

АРАГОРН (грозно): Ага, значит, правила такие! Значит, давайте следовать правилам и охотиться на своих же товарищей? Так, значит?

ПИППИН: Почему ты так злишься? Ты ведь по-честному выбыл, как и остальные. Вот только они не убегали от ведущих!

АРАГОРН: Я выбыл не по-честному! Это была подтасовка результатов! (сердится) И не надо мне читать морали. Между прочим, я тебя еще и пальцем не тронул, хотя ты тоже за мной охотишься, потому что ты маленький. Так и ты меня не трогай!

ПИППИН (молчит и не спорит о том, что он уже не маленький)

АРАГОРН: Значит так. Считай, что на первый раз я тебя прощаю, но не пытайся меня поймать вместе с остальными. Лучше займись поисками выхода.

 

Подобрав пару пакетов с соками и распихав их по карманам, Арагорн запрыгивает обратно на трубу и очень быстро скрывается из поля зрения хоббита.

 

**_в совершенно другом коридоре_ **

 

ХАЛДИР: Нет, ну я не понимаю, куда мог деться Пиппин.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Зная хоббитов, предполагаю, что он мог деться куда угодно. И я думаю, что таким способом мы его вряд ли скоро найдем.

ХАЛДИР: Если у тебя есть другие предложения, то я весь внимание.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну а хотя бы и вот (кричит) Пи-ин! Ты где?!

ХАЛДИР: Перестань кричать! Вдруг тебя услышит Арагорн и приготовит какую-нибудь ловушку?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно тебе. Арагорн сейчас может быть вообще в совершенно другой части этажа, а Пин, я уверен, где-то недалеко.

ХАЛДИР (строго): Мог бы сперва посоветоваться со мной, а потом кричать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я знал, что ты будешь не согласен, поэтому и не советовался.

 

Халдир и Умбарец выходят на очередную обильно опутанную толстыми проводами развилку. Кроме того пути, по которому они пришли, отсюда идут еще целых пять коридоров.

 

ХАЛДИР (обреченно): Ну вот, опять выбирать, куда нам идти. Как мне это надоело.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривает каждый из коридоров): А ничего подозрительного нигде не слышно?

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается): Нет, никаких шагов или голосов не слышно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда будем выбирать старинным, много раз проверенным способом.

ХАЛДИР (с интересом): Это как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Очень просто - мы пойдем вот сюда.

 

Халдир осматривает указанный Умбарцем коридор, который гораздо хуже освещен, чем все прочие. Чуть дальше по коридору виднеется несколько открытых дверей.

 

ХАЛДИР (недоверчиво): Ты уверен в этом твоем способе? Мне этот коридор нравится меньше всего.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: В том-то и дело! Если не знаешь, куда идти, иди по самому неприглядному пути.

ХАЛДИР: И что, часто этот метод срабатывал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Почти всегда. На самом плохом пути обязательно встречается что-нибудь интересное. Правда, не всегда то, что нужно, но это уже мелочи.

ХАЛДИР: Ну ладно, пойдем по этому коридору.

 

Кроме плохого освещения коридор выделяется еще и проводами, идущими от одной стены к другой, о которые легко можно запнуться, и тремя трубами под потолком - одной большой и двумя поменьше.

 

ХАЛДИР (переступая через очередной провод): Да, Джек, умеешь ты дороги выбирать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это еще компаса нет. С ним бы мы всех в два счета нашли.

ХАЛДИР: Это с твоим-то компасом, который черт знает куда показывает? Как-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Когда пройдем тут все испытания, приезжай ко мне в Умбар. Я тебе докажу, что со своим компасом и на своем корабле я хоть до Валинора доплыву.

ХАЛДИР: Договорились. После этого шоу жди меня в гости.

 

Умбарец и Халдир доходят до одной из открытых дверей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заглядывает в дверной проем): Интересно.

ХАЛДИР (останавливается): Что, нашел что-то?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да нет. Тут как раз ничего нет. Маленькая пустая комната с одной-единственной лампочкой.

ХАЛДИР: Наверное, эта часть технического этажа еще не дооборудована. Комнаты уже сделали, а нормального освещения и того, что должно быть в этих комнатах, еще нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривает дверь): Защелкивается эта комната снаружи, значит это точно будет не душевая.

ХАЛДИР: Наверно тут будут хранить какой-нибудь мелкий реквизит для шоу, или что-нибудь в этом роде.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поворачивается к Халдиру): Да, думаю ты пра...

 

Договорить Умбарцу не дает Арагорн, который, держась обеими руками за одну из маленьких труб, настоящим киношным приемом сбивает его ногами. Умбарец падает в комнату, которую только что осматривал, а Арагорн отцепляется от трубы и захлопывает дверь.

Халдир, сперва опешивший от нападения совершенно неслышно подкравшегося по трубам Арагорна, приходит в себя и пытается ударить государя ящиком с соками. Впрочем, ящик - не самое удобное оружие, и Халдир падает на пол от подножки Арагорна. Эльф пытается подняться, но получает мощный заряд электрошокера. Защелкнув дверь в комнату с пиратом, Арагорн связывает ноги и руки бесчувственного Халдира найденной на здешних складах веревкой.

 

АРАГОРН: Будете знать, как охотиться на самого Государя Гондора!

 

После этого государь перекидывает эльфа через плечо и уходит - на этот раз не по трубам.

 

**_В другом измерении, за дверью подвала_ **

****

Кэрдан и Фарамир стоят посреди зеленых цветущих джунглей. Жарко, влажно и пахнет цветами и непонятными травами.

 

ФАРАМИР (оборачивается на одиноко стоящую в кустах закрытую дверь): Ты уверен, что мы обратно дорогу найдем?

КЭРДАН (осматриваясь): Уверен. Кстати, вот следы Адара.

ФАРАМИР (забывая о двери): Где?

КЭРДАН (идет по едва заметным следам, вглядываясь в землю): Вот… И вот… и вот… и… (упирается в необхватный ствол ближайшего баобаба, с которого свисают лианы, растерянно смотрит вверх) …и все!

ФАРАМИР: Не понял! (подбегает к Кэрдану) Что значит – все? Не полез же он по лианам вверх! Зачем ему на этот мэллорн лезть?

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Это не мэллорн. Это – баобаб.

ФАРАМИР (начинает хихикать): А баодед где?

 

Кэрдан поворачивается и смотрит на Фарамира долгим взглядом. Фарамир перестает хихикать и виновато смотрит в землю.

КЭРДАН: Фарамир, сын Денетора!

Фарамир (изображает на лице абсолютное внимание и глубочайшее почтение). 

КЭРДАН (продолжает): Давай договоримся. Я – не Адар, не Лурц и даже не Арагорн. Я – Кэрдан Корабелл. Разницу чувствуешь? (Фарамир молча кивает) Я не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, и с какой цепи ты сорвался, но если ты не перестанешь изображать царька местного племени аборигенов без… хм… прости за каламбур, без царя в голове, нам придется расстаться. Ты пойдешь дальше пылесосить подвалы, а я пойду искать Адара. Без обид. Выбирай.

ФАРАМИР (почти не думая): Я с тобой.

КЭРДАН (не спуская глаз с Фарамира): Хорошо подумал?

ФАРАМИР (истово кивает): Хорошо!

КЭРДАН (смягчается): Ладно. Тогда объясняю – видишь царапины на коре? Кто-то с цепкими лапками лез наверх, и тащил за собой сопротивляющегося человека – предположительно, Адара.

ФАРАМИР (задумываясь): Это ж какого размера должны быть лапки, чтобы уволочь Адара? (посматривает в сторону двери) Или - сколько же их должно быть?

КЭРДАН (продолжая осматривать ствол): Много. Я полезу, посмотрю направление, куда они ушли. Подождешь внизу или полезешь со мной?

ФАРАМИР: Без меня ты быстрее обернешься.

КЭРДАН: Хорошо. Жди тут, я скоро. (лезет наверх, легко и быстро перехватывая руками узловатые выступы на коре)

ФАРАМИР (провожая его взглядом, тихо): И не скажешь, что Владыка… (осматривается, видит на земле сбитые свежие ветки и обрывки лиан) Интересно…

 

Фарамир подходит к кучке веток и листьев, внимательно их изучает, понимает, что они сброшены сверху. Оглядывается вокруг, вдали видит аналогичные кучки мусора, идет по ним, как по следам. Оглядывается на баобаб, по которому полез Кэрдан.

 

ФАРАМИР: Эх, Керыч.. Хороший ты мужик, хоть и эльф. Но ждать я тебя не буду. Кто ж следы на деревьях ищет… (уходит в джунгли по следам из сбитых веток)

 

Спустя десять минут.

 

КЭРДАН (спрыгивает на землю): Фарамир, я знаю, где Адар, там сверху все вид… (оглядывается) О, Эру! Только свяжись с гондорцами! (осматривает следы Фарамира, торопливо уходит туда же, куда он направился)

 

_в джунглях_

 

По зарослям продирается Фарамир, разрывая руками лианы и ломая ветки.

 

ФАРАМИР (бормочет под нос): Вот черт меня понес! Но не поворачивать же теперь… Нормальные герои всегда прут напролом! (испытывает чувство дежа вю) А ведь где-то это все было?… Эх, топорик бы… Или меч… Ну, хоть кинжальчик! Тирр, где же ты? (ломая очередную ветку, замечает, что почти выбрался на поляну, останавливается) О! Город…

 

Перед Фарамиром, за последними деревьями, видно, что на поляне начинается древний город – развалины, поросшие мхом и всякими лианами и вьюнами. Город так стар, что перемешался с лесом, и многие деревья проросли сквозь трещины разрушенных стен. Кажется, что развалины пустынны, и Фарамир делает еще один шаг вперед.

 

КЭРДАН (бесшумно спрыгивая с ближайшего дерева, страшным шепотом): Куда! Стоять!

ФАРАМИР (обалдевает): Корабелл! Ты откуда?

КЭРДАН (отпихивая Фарамира обратно в чащу): С дерева, откуда же еще! Если бы ты так не спешил, тебе не пришлось бы просеку делать – там по деревьям, как по аллее можно гулять, наверху…

 

Останавливаются под развесистым дубообразным кустом.

 

ФАРАМИР: А чего ты меня с поляны-то попер? Там же никого?

КЭРДАН: Объясняю. Один раз, повторять не буду. Там живут бандарлоги.

ФАРАМИР (обалдело): Банда кого???

КЭРДАН (отпускает Фарамира, садится на землю): Бандарлоги – такие обезьяны. Животные, конечно, но хитрые и довольно мерзкие. Самое мерзкое в них – количество.

ФАРАМИР (уважительно): Ну, уж если они с Адаром справились…

КЭРДАН: Мда. Так вот, драться с ними бесполезно. Задавят.

ФАРАМИР (спохватываясь): Кстати, а откуда ты знаешь про этих макак? Ты ж говоришь – другое измерение?

КЭРДАН (нравоучительно): Есть такая штука – вот Линдир знает, – Интернет называется. Там много всего интересного можно найти, если искать правильно, а не фанфики слэшевые читать…

ФАРАМИР: Да, Кэрдан, я все хочу спросить: а слэш – это что?

КЭРДАН (морщится): Иногда лучше незнание, чем знание бесполезное... не надо тебе этого. Тебя жена дома ждет. И вообще – нам пора, там Адар уже пару раз на помощь позвал… в смысле, покрыл всех рядом находящихся тройным слоем мордорского мата.

ФАРАМИР (с сожалением и разочарованием): А-а-а… А я уж было подумал, что он и правда «Спасите-помогите!» орал… Вот бы послушать!

КЭРДАН: Не дождешься.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Жаль. Ну, тогда пошли. (разворачивается)

КЭРДАН (хватает Фарамира за полу куртки, не поднимаясь на ноги): Подожди ты, торопыга!

ФАРАМИР (недовольно): Еще не все ценные указания сделаны?

КЭРДАН: Не все. Короче: сейчас ты идешь к поляне и осторожно пробираешься вокруг нее по кустам на противоположный конец. Там развалины какого-то храма. Где-то там – Адар. Наша задача – вытащить его и сматываться, потому что в нашу задачу НЕ входит передушить всех местных обитателей. Мы с ними НЕ справимся. Понятно?

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает с сожалением): Понятно. А ты куда?

КЭРДАН (тоже вздыхает): А я буду бандарлогов на себя отвлекать. Не уверен, что смогу этим заниматься достаточно долго.

ФАРАМИР: А как же? Они же того… задавят?

КЭРДАН (отмахивается): Подавятся.

 

Фарамир, покачивая головой, крадется по кустам вокруг поляны. Кэрдан смотрит ему вслед, потом срывает с ближайшего куста цветок и задумчиво его изучает.

 

_В развалинах храма._

 

Адар молча отбивается от десятка обезьян, которые упорно, как муравьи гусеницу, тащат его к огромной статуе то ли Будды, то ли Кецальклоатля, то ли черт его знает какого местного бога. Под ногами статуи – отверстие, то ли колодец, то ли яма, то ли вход в подземелье. Одежда на Адаре слегка порвана… Ну, в общем, то, что на нем осталось, одеждой назвать трудно, и держится все это на нем только благодаря кожаному поясу и перевязям от почившего в бозе плаща.

 

АДАР (сквозь зубы): #@@%#^!!! Напополам! Что ж такое то! Где ж эти ведущие? Ну, хоть кто-нибудь!

БАНДАРЛОГИ (верещат)

 

Адара подтаскивают к отверстию в полу, и становится видно, что это таки заброшенный вход в подземелье, почти не заваленный. Адар, продолжая отбиваться, случайно заглядывает внутрь, и видит выползающую из темноты хода огромную белую кобру с начинающим раздуваться капюшоном.

 

АДАР (делает рывок от статуи в сторону выхода с утроенной силой): Чтоб тебя @##$#@!!! (падает на каменный пол, цепляясь руками за выщерблины) Врешь, не возьмешь!

 

С полуразрушенной задней стены спрыгивает Фарамир с огромной дубиной в руках. Размахивая дубиной, бросается к обезьянам, пытающимся оторвать Адара от пола.

 

ФАРАМИР: Па-аберегись! Адар, в сторону!!! Ах вы, жалкие пародии на человека! Наших бить?

АДАР (откатываясь вправо): Ну, наконец-то!

 

Фарамир мочит бандарлогов направо и налево, они с визгами разбегаются, Адар от стены швыряет им вслед камни.

 

ФАРАМИР (проводив взглядом двух обезьян, уносящих на себе третью, ушибленную Адаровским камнем): Сильно. Хоббиты отдыхают, ты прирожденный метатель камней.

АДАР (поднимаясь, пытается привести в порядок то, что осталось от одежды): Спасибо.

ФАРАМИР (глядя на Адара): Классный костюмчик, тебе идет. Твой фан-клуб полег бы штабелями, если б увидел.

АДАР (мрачно): Это была моя любимая рубашка. И плащ.

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает): И штаны! Брось, Адар, лучше уже не будет. Пошли отсюда!

 

Адар и Фарамир выходят наружу, и обнаруживают перед храмом пару-тройку сотен бандарлогов, настроенных крайне решительно. Они сидят на стенах, ступенях и просто на камнях, злобно поглядывая на людей.

 

АДАР (останавливаясь, оглядывается): Фарыч, я думал, у тебя есть план…

ФАРАМИР (отступая к стене): Я тоже думал, что у Кэрдана был план.

БАНДАРЛОГИ (наступают, изредка взвизгивая)

АДАР: У тебя только одна дубина?

ФАРАМИР: Увы… Зато камней вокруг – на всех макак хватит. Если успеешь.

АДАР (подбирая пару камней поувесистей): Успею - не успею, но живым я им не дамся.

БАНДАРЛОГИ (подходят ближе)

ФАРАМИР: Давай, бросай уже! Не подпускай их!

АДАР (размахивается)

Голос Кэрдана (откуда-то со стороны развалин, достаточно замогильно и с некоторым подвыванием): Слышите ли вы меня, бандарлоги?

БАНДАРЛОГИ (останавливаются и прислушиваются)

Голос Кэрдана: Повернитесь ко мне, бандарлоги!

БАНДАРЛОГИ (поворачиваются так дружно, что по развалинам проносится легкий ветерок)

 

Из-за развалившегося строения величественно поднимается Кэрдан, закутанный в плащ, загадочно блестя глазами. Адар опускает руку с камнем, Фарамир открывает рот и опускает дубину.

 

КЭРДАН (замогильно): Подойдите ко мне на один шаг!

 

Бандарлоги делают шаг вперед. Фарамир, роняя дубину, тоже делает вперед один шаг, Адар хватает его за шиворот.

 

АДАР (шипит сквозь зубы): Уходим, Фарыч! Это и есть план Кэрдана, и он мне пока нравится.

ФАРАМИР (встряхивается): За мной! (прыгает в сторону зарослей)

КЭРДАН (повышает голос): Ближе!

 

Бандарлоги делают еще один шаг. Адар и Фарамир скрываются в зарослях, бегут в сторону, откуда недавно пришли, и выглядывают из кустов на поляну, наблюдая за Кэрданом.

 

КЭРДАН (голосом Кашпировского): Вы не должны убивать людей. Вы не можете убивать людей. Нельзя убивать людей…

БАНДАРЛОГИ (внимают)

АДАР (тихо, Фарамиру): Я бы на его месте еще и про эльфов ввел установку… Уходить-то он как собирается?

ФАРАМИР (с энтузиазмом): По деревьям! Знаешь, как он по деревьям бегал?

АДАР (скептически): Догадываюсь. А еще я видел, как по деревьям бегают эти твари.

ФАРАМИР: Упс. Будем надеяться, Кэрдан знает, что делает.

КЭРДАН (так же внушительно и размеренно): …и разбирайтесь со своими кобрами сами! Слышите ли вы меня, бандарлоги?

БАНДАРЛОГИ (тихо поскуливают)

КЭРДАН (не меняя интонации Кашпировского и размеренности речи): А все остальные быстро бегут по просеке обратно к двери! Слышишь ли ты меня, Фарамир?

ФАРАМИР (кивает, тихо): Мы слышим, о Кэрдан… (тянет Адара в сторону просеки, проделанной им раньше)

АДАР (упирается): Погоди, а Корабелл-то как?

ФАРАМИР: Владыка приказал – уходить, значит – уходить! (тянет Адара дальше в джунгли)

АДАР (сдается): не нравится мне это.

 

Убегают в сторону двери.

 

КЭРДАН: Отвернитесь от меня, бандарлоги, и идите обратно в свой храм… Идите!

БАНДАРЛОГИ (повизгивая, поворачиваются спинами к Кэрдану и медленно идут в сторону храма)

 

Кэрдан исчезает среди камней, пробирается к зарослям. Когда он скрывается в джунглях, первые бандарлоги начинают останавливаться и тревожно оглядываться. Спустя пару минут все обезьяны приходят в себя и начинают беспокоиться. Сообразив, что их накололи, они разворачиваются, принюхиваются, присматриваются и бросаются за Кэрданом по его следам.

 

_В джунглях_

 

ФАРАМИР (продираясь сквозь свежевыросшие лианы): Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что здесь руку наша Ли приложила… Надо же, ведь час назад тут шел, такая дорога была проломлена…

АДАР (отмахивается от мух): Жуткое дело… Долго нам идти-то еще? Меня скоро съедят. Думаешь, приятно без одежды по джунглям шариться?

ФАРАМИР: Не ной, думаешь, меня не едят? А у меня руки заняты!

АДАР (фыркает)

 

_Наверху_

 

Кэрдан бежит по толстым веткам деревьев, придерживаясь за лианы, за ним, метрах в пятидесяти, бегут бандарлоги.

 

**_почти пустая запертая комната с одной лампочкой и одним пиратом_ **

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сидит на полу, подперев щеку рукой, грустно): Все-таки страшная штука – озверелый Арагорн. И ведь как ловко напал, а! До сих пор голова кружится. Готов поспорить на ящик рома, что он скачет ловчее, чем макака старины Барбоссы. Это ж надо, с первой попытки меня закинуть в эту камеру. (осматривается) Кстати, изнутри и правда на тюремную камеру похоже.

 

Умбарец встает и меряет комнату шагами.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, точно. Прямо как в Порт-Рояле. Правда, там были окна и можно было дотянуться до замка. С другой стороны, тут у меня есть еда (отрывает от связки колбасу и продолжает рассуждать, жуя), да и дверь (стучит по двери) только с той стороны открывается, но не очень крепкая, можно попробовать вышибить. Но в тюрьме Порт-Рояла всегда было самое главное – там были сокамерники, эти прекрасные люди, с которыми всегда можно поговорить.

 

Доедает колбасу Умбарец в молчании, видимо, предаваясь воспоминаниям о тюрьмах, в которых успел побывать.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (решительно): Так, надо отсюда все-таки выбираться. Интересно, не ходил ли тут кто-нибудь мимо... (подходит к двери, прикладывает к ней ухо) Вроде, никого не слышно, но попробовать никогда не помешает. (кричит) Ей, люди?! (прислушивается) Нет ответа. (кричит) Эй, эльфы?! Урук-хаи?! Хоббиты?! (опять прислушивается) Вот невезуха. (опять кричит, но уже тише) Ли?! Тирр?! Аллора?! Кирн?! (еще тише и очень неуверенно) Мама?.. Ну вот, никогда никого нет, когда очень надо. Придется все делать самому.

 

Умбарец потирает руки, отходит от двери и с небольшого разбега врезается в нее плечом.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ничего дверка, крепкая. Но перед настоящим пиратом не устоит ни одна преграда! (начинает долбить дверь, подстраиваясь под мелодию песни) Йех! Семь человек на одного беглеца, йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома! И Арагорна совсем довели до конца, (останавливается) Нет, его уже вообще до ручки довели (продолжает ломать дверь) йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома!

 

Под ударами дверь трещит и наконец слетает с петель.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (потирает плечо): Так-то! Чтобы остановить меня, капитана Джека Воробья, нужно очень сильно постараться! Посмотрим теперь, что мы имеем. (осматривает коридор) Арагорна нет, Халдира нет, никого нет. Значит, будем искать. (задумчиво чешет затылок) А в какой стороне искать? А, все равно! Рано или поздно кого-нибудь найду. (уходит по коридору направо, кричит) Полундра! Есть кто живой?! Народ, вы где?!


	7. Chapter 7

**_в другом коридоре_ **

 

Пиппин из обрывков кулька сплел нечто вроде сетки-авоськи, сложил туда свою "добычу" и, хрустя чипсами и запивая их соками, наобум бредет по техническому этажу. Вдруг слышит сзади чьи-то шаги.

 

ПИППИН (испуганно): Караул! Это Арагорн! На этот раз он меня не отпустит. (бросается бежать, куда глаза глядят)

 

Из-за поворота навстречу Пиппину выходит Ли.

 

Ли: Пин, куда ты несешьс…?

 

Пиппин с разбегу врезается в ведущую и сбивает ее с ног.

 

Ли (возмущенно): ПИИИН!!!

ПИППИН (поднимается): Ой, извини, но за мной гнался Арагорн. А он сейчас такой страшный стал! Глаза в темноте блестят! По потолку как орк бегает! И в зубах бита!

Ли (поднимает с пола один из выроненных ею приборчиков, смотрит на его показания): Чтоб ты знал, Арагорна нет в радиусе двух километров.

ПИППИН (с завистью смотрит на приборчик): Ух ты! Арагорно-искатель? Не одолжишь?

Ли (решительно): Нет! (поворачивается и уходит)

ПИППИН (обиженно): Ну, и не надо. Жадина! (замечает на полу небольшую штучку, явно технического происхождения) Ага! А мы что-то обронили! (поднимает и со всех сторон рассматривает находку)

 

Сверху раздается все приближающийся шум. Пиппин, увлеченный своим новоприобретением, не обращает на него никакого внимания. В верхней части стены открывается люк, и на Пина вываливается клубок из Лурца и Линдира. В общей суматохе Пиппин роняет приборчик. На одно мгновение коридор заливает яркая вспышка зеленовато-голубоватого света.

 

ЛУРЦ (вскакивает, возмущенно): Ненормальные! Вы же меня убить могли!

ЛИНДИР (поднимается с поверженного Пина): Малой, не бузи. (смотрит на Лурца и застывает с отвисшей челюстью)

ПИППИН (последним встает с пола): Пин, чем ты так ярко сверкнул? (смотрит на Линдира с Лурцем и тоже застывает в изумлении)

ЛУРЦ (дрожащим голосом): М-мм-ама! (пятится назад, потом смотрит на свои руки) А-ааааааа!!! (смотрит на свои ноги) Иааа-ааааа!!! Спасите!!! (не переставая вопить уносится в ближний коридор)

ПИППИН: Пин! Стой! (пытается бежать следом, но Лурца уже и след простыл, оборачивается к Линдиру) Лурц, не стой столбом! Надо его догнать.

ЛИНДИР (все еще в полной прострации): Ик!

ПИППИН: Лурц! Приди в себя! Если мы не догоним Пиппина, нам в этих телах неизвестно сколько ходить придется.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (слабо): Он поменял нас телами?

ПИППИН[Линдир] (грустно): Да. И он уже окончательно убежал. (с надеждой) Ты его слышишь? У тебя же сейчас должен быть эльфийский слух.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (по-орочьи отрицательно трясет головой, при этом эльфийские космы весьма забавно развеваются)

ПИППИН[Линдир]: О, пресветлая Элберт! За что мне такое наказание?! (пытается перейти на осанвэ) Лас! (со стоном) Не-е-е-ет! Я же в теле хоббита!

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (неуверенно): Может, я смогу?

ПИППИН[Линдир] (с сомнением смотрит на Лурца в своем теле): Попробуй вызвать по осанвэ Ласа или хотя бы Кэрдана.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: А как это осанвэ работает?

ПИППИН[Линдир]: Позови его мысленно.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (наморщив эльфийский лоб усиленно думает)

ПИППИН[Линдир] (отводит взгляд, чтобы не видеть этого процесса)

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Не получается. (растеряно чешет затылок).

ПИППИН[Линдир] (негодующе): Моя причес… (сам себя обрывает) Эру! Я этого не вынесу! (сокрушенно присаживается на пол и закрывает лицо руками)

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (треплет Линдира-Пиппина по голове): Не переживай, могло быть хуже. Пиппин мог убежать в твоем теле, а ты мог оказаться в теле урук-хая.

ПИППИН[Линдир] (весь передергивается)

 

Вдалеке раздаются крики "Полундра! Есть кто живой?! Народ, вы где?!"

 

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Сюда кто-то идет. Спрячемся, чтобы он нас не видел… в таком состоянии.

ПИППИН[Линдир] (чуть не плача): Я не узнаю голос! Я вообще его почти не слышу!

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Малой, не боись! Все устаканится!

ПИППИН[Линдир] (нервно): Я тебе не малой! И перестань ухмыляться. Я… я не могу на это смотреть!

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (растерянно): Я не ухмыляюсь. Я как всегда.

ПИППИН[Линдир] (обреченно): Знаю. Но мне от этого не легче. Вот полюбуешься на хоббита в своем теле - тогда поймешь.

 

Из-за поворота выходит Умбарец-Воробей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Линдир! Пин! Как хорошо, что я вас нашел! А то я уж было подумал, что наш государь всех нас переловил. Представляете, он запер меня в какой-то каморке?! Меня! Умбарского пирата! Да, неужели, он думал, что я не смогу открыть какую-то паршивую защелку?

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (перебивает): Я типа рад за тебя. Но у нас тут проблема. Большая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно смотрит на Линдира): Что у тебя с голосом случилось, менестрель? Простудился?

ПИППИН[Линдир]: Ты по дороге случайно Пи… то есть, Лурца не видел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (еще более удивленно): Нет. А зачем он вам?

ПИППИН[Линдир]: Он позаимствовал у нас одну очень нужную вещь.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (рычит): Очччень нужную! Тело мое украл, паршивец!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ошарашено переводит взгляд с одного на второго): Ребята, что с вами?

ПИППИН[Линдир] (со вздохом): Мы поменялись телами. Пиппин удрал в теле Лурца, который находится в моем, а я в Пиппиновом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (трясет головой): Бр-р-р!!! Еще раз и помедленнее.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц] (в сердцах лупит кулаком по стене): Позорище! Урук-хай в теле эльфа! Надо мной весь Изенгард полгода ржать будет! (с удивлением смотрит на разбитую в кровь руку) Тю! Какой ты хлипкий.

ПИППИН[Линдир] (нервно): Осторожнее! Ради Эру!

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Вот еще! Ради Эру я уж точно ничего делать не буду.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так. Я кажется понял. Ты (тыкает пальцем в Линдира) - Лурц? (тот кивает) А ты (тыкает пальцем в Пиппина) - Линдир? (тот тоже кивает) Дурдом! А как вы телами поменялись?

ПИППИН[Линдир]: Мы сверху упали на Пиппина, потом что-то вспыхнуло и мы оказались в этих телах.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (внимательно осматривает весь коридор): Что тут могло вспыхнуть? (находит маленькую коробочку) Вы не знаете, что это за штукенция?

 

Линдир и Лурц подходят и рассматривают находку Воробья.

 

ПИППИН[Линдир] (мрачно): Или это – перемещатель душ или еще что похуже. Я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Проверим?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А зачем? Тела Лурца все равно тут нет. И пиновское бесхозным останется.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Может, как-нибудь иначе поменяемся телами? (сочувственно смотрит на хоббита) А то Линдиру совсем плохо. Но только я в тело хоббита ни за какие коврижки не пойду!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво рассматривает тело Пиппина): Ты предлагаешь его мне?

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: А тут есть кто-нибудь еще?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну… Думаю, побыть хоббитом мне будет по приколу. Согласен!

ПИППИН[Линдир]: Слава Эру!

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Оставь в покое этого вседержителя! Ты уже третий раз его поминаешь!

ПИППИН[Линдир] (с подозрением): Что-то переселившись в тело эльфа, ты стал к нему слишком неравнодушен.

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Не хочу, чтобы этот светлый морализатор имел ко мне хоть какое-то отношение.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кажется, я разобрался, как она включается. Все готовы?

ЛИНДИР[Лурц]: Давай скорей уже!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сдавливает коробочку, одновременно нажимая несколько рычажков, вспыхивает давешнее сияние)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Линдир]: Я в пирате. Кто где?

ПИППИН[Лурц]: @$@%#!@## Вашу мать!!! Я же предупреждал, только не в хоббита!!!

ЛИНДИР[Умбарец-Воробей]: Сейчас исправим. Хотя эльфом побыть я тоже совсем не против.

ПИППИН[Лурц]: Гррррхххх! Укушу!

ЛИНДИР[Умбарец-Воробей] (прикалываясь): Вах! Как я боюсь бешеных хоббитов!

ПИППИН[Лурц]: Банзай!!! (подбегает в Воробью в теле Линдира, со всего маху бьет его под коленку, сваливает на пол и начинает активно бутузить)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Линдир] (поднимает Лурца-Пиппина за шкирку): Я же просил не калечить мое тело! Сколько можно?!

ЛИНДИР[Умбарец-Воробей] (встает, отряхивается): Быть _побитым_ эльфом мне нравится намного меньше. Линдир, ты нас перемещаешь или нет? Забыл что ли? Коробочка же у тебя в руках.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Линдир] (хлопает себя по лбу, сдавливает коробочку, по вспышке все опять перемещаются)

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Какой прикольный вид со стороны хоббита. А вы знаете, что вместо наших лиц, они смотрят нам в животы? То-то они на почве еды такие озабоченные.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (радостно потягивается): Совсем другое дело! А то в теле эльфа мне было как-то тесновато.

ЛИНДИР (мрачно ощупывает исцарапанное лицо, смотрит на разбитую руку): И это не прошло и получаса.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Спроси остальных по осанвэ, не видели ли они Пиппина.

ЛИНДИР: Леголас и Халдир с кем-то говорят и не отвечают. Кэрдан сказал, что пока тело Лурца мимо них не пробегало.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Попрошу поуважительнее отзываться о моем теле!

ЛИНДИР: А ты с моим уважительно обращался?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (переводит разговор на другое): Учитывая, что у нас здесь всего четыре эльфа, то Леголас разговаривает именно с Халдиром. Интересно, о чем?

ЛИНДИР: К твоему сведению, при осанве расстояния не играют никакой роли. С таким же успехом он может говорить и с Трандуилом.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (вдумчиво): А-а-а… Я не знал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Мы знаем, в какую сторону ушел Пиппин. Так почему же мы до сих пор его не ищем!!! Грррхх!!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Я предлагал этим заняться еще полчаса назад.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: А как мы его найдем?

ЛИНДИР: Пока не начнем искать - точно никак! (уходят в тот коридор, по которому убежал Пин)

 

_спустя какое-то время_

 

Участники выходят из-за очередного поворота и видят вышибленную дверь. В дверном проеме болтаются мелкие ошметки, по которым можно догадаться, что выбившая дверь фигура была вполне урук-хаевых размеров.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Такое впечатление, будто здесь прошел я. И я очень спешил.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: А ты действительно здесь прошел. То есть не ты, конечно, а Пин. И не прошел, а пробежал. Вернее, твое тело пробежало… (совсем запутывается)

ЛИНДИР: Но Пин же с нами. (смотрит на Умбарца-Воробья, корчащего зверскую рожу на физиономии Пиппина) В смысле - его тело.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (с подозрением): Вы мне специально голову морочите, да?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Мы сами уже совсем заморочились.

 

Через десяток метров от разбитой двери они натыкаются на развилку из четырех коридоров. Линдир сосредоточено закрывает глаза.

 

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: (с надеждой): Эльф, ты что-то слышишь?

ЛИНДИР (автоматически): У меня имя есть (открывает глаза). Нет, не слышу. Я по осанвэ с Ласом и Хэлом говорил.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (с искренним интересом) И как они?

ЛИНДИР: Столкнулись с Арагорном и теперь у них небольшие проблемы. Я пойду к ним, вы не против?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Будто тебя можно удержать, когда у Леголаса неприятности.

ЛИНДИР: Тогда я пошел. Удачи вам. (скрывается в одном из коридоров)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (смотрит вслед Линдиру): Вот она - эльфийская благодарность. Получил обратно свое тело и сразу убежал.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Между прочим, он не сразу убежал, а вместе с нами искал твое тело. Да и, после того, как ты в его теле побыл, он был в полном праве сразу убежать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (подозрительно): Это ты на что намекаешь?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (находится, с чувством): На то, что не сочетаются хилое эльфийское тело и неукротимый урук-хайский дух!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: А хоббитский дух и урук-хайское тело сочетаются?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Думаю, тоже не сочетаются. Пошли, найдем Пина и вернем всех по своим телам.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Если только он во мне не свалился куда-нибудь. Я этого не перенесу.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Я не понял, ты за кого беспокоишься? За самого Пина или за свое тело?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (делает очень задумчивое лицо)

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Понятно. Ладно, будем считать, что ты за Пина и за тело волнуешься одинаково.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Вот и считай. И не надо мне задавать всякие странные вопросы.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (философски): Не надо так злиться. Будь доволен тем, что имеешь и тем, что ты не сидишь в теле хоббита.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (огрызается): И не сяду! Перемещатель-то у меня.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Можно подумать, я его у тебя отбираю.


	8. Chapter 8

**_на скале, чуть раньше_ **

 

Леголас любуется на море.

 

ХАЛДИР (по осанвэ): /Леголас, ты меня слышишь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с трудом отвлекается от прекрасного вида): /Слышу, а что?/

ХАЛДИР: /Ты не мог бы мне помочь? А то Линдир не отвечает, а к Корабеллу мне неудобно обращаться/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /С чего это вдруг? Когда это вы с Кэрданом успели повздорить?/

ХАЛДИР: /Мы не вздорили. Просто он - Владыка и вообще…/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ой, Хэл. Все-таки Кэлеборн на тебя плохо влияет. Перворожденные - тоже эльфы/

ХАЛДИР (уточняет): /Так ты не придешь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (в последний раз бросает полный сожаления взгляд на море и начинает спускаться по лестнице): /Уже иду. Что там у тебя случилось?/

ХАЛДИР (смущенно): /Как тебе сказать… Мы столкнулись с Арагорном... И теперь я вишу в связанном виде вниз головой. И мне очень не нравится место, над которым я нахожусь/

ЛЕГОЛАС: (ухмыляясь): /Я всегда говорил, что наш Аррес - лучше всех!/

ХАЛДИР: /Наш?! Ты эльф или кто?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (гордо): /Я - член братства!/

ХАЛДИР (с непередаваемы выражением):/Лихолесссцы!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (доходит до середины лестницы): Так. Где-то тут была та кнопка… (опускается на ступеньки и начинает тщательно ощупывать каждый миллиметр их поверхности) Ага! (нажимает кнопку и летит по уже пройденному Линдиром и Лурцем пути)

 

**_на электростанции_ **

 

Связанный Халдир висит над цистерной с жидким охладителем стержней реактора. В помещение заходит Леголас.

 

ХАЛДИР (нервно): Ты сюда через Северный полюс шел?

ЛЕГОЛАС (огрызается): Нет. Через Лориэн. Скажи спасибо, что вообще дошел. В этих переходах заплутать - нечего делать.

ХАЛДИР: Заблудившийся эльф - нонсенс.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы же не в лесу.

ХАЛДИР ( с сарказмом): Какое точное наблюдение. Может, ты все-таки меня снимешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я как раз над этим думаю. Надеюсь, ты не хочешь, чтобы я уронил тебя в эту очень несимпатично выглядящую жидкость?

ХАЛДИР (соглашается): Не хочу. Но если ты не поторопишься, я и сам туда упаду.

ЛЕГОЛАС (взбирается по одной из лестниц и оказывается примерно на одном уровне по высоте с висящим вниз головой Халдиром): А как он вообще тебя сюда повесил?

ХАЛДИР (хмуро): Я не видел. Без сознания был.

ЛЕГОЛАС (разглядывает способ крепления Халдира, с уважением): Силен государь!

ХАЛДИР (нервно): Лас, только не говори, что ты не знаешь, как меня отсюда снять.

 

Леголас подпрыгивает, дотягивается до проходящих над потолком труб, взбирается на них и, пытаясь ступать как можно легче, бежит к Халдиру.

 

ХАЛДИР: Осторожнее! Крепления трещат! Они не выдержат!

ЛЕГОЛАС (рассудительно): Но Арагорна же выдержали. (начинает вытягивать веревку, к которой привязан Халдир)

ХАЛДИР: А может он тут не бегал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда как? (одно из креплений с треском вылетает из стены)

 

На противоположной от цистерны лестнице появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (нервно): Мне вас уже спасать?

ХАЛДИР: И мы из игры вылетим?

Тирр: Конечно.

ХАЛДИР: Тогда, наверное, не надо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень осторожно продолжает свои манипуляции с веревкой, но при каждом его движении второе крепление немного выходит из стены)

Тирр (обеспокоено): Чтоб вы знали, жидкость в цистерне жутко токсичная. И ядовитая. После попадания на кожу смерть наступает через несколько секунд. У нас, конечно, хорошие врачи, но… Вы понимаете.

ХАЛДИР (сглатывает, с опаской косится вниз)

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка бледнеет): А можно выдать мне веревку и кинжал? В виде исключения?

Тирр (какое-то мгновение думает): Наверное, можно. (веревка и кинжал появляются на трубе перед Леголасом.

 

Леголас быстро сооружает лассо и закидывает его на край лестницы возле Тирр. Потом прикидывает на глаз расстояние и обматывает второй конец веревки, отпустив ее кончик, вокруг одной руки. На вторую руку наматывает веревку, на которой висит Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР (слегка недоверчиво): Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хотелось бы верить.

ХАЛДИР: Помни, я тяжелее тебя.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Знаю.

 

Одним движением Леголас перерезает веревку возле самой трубы и прыгает вместе с Халдиром к краю цистерны. От его толчка последние крепления вылетают, труба обламывается, падает вниз и с шипящим бульканьем скрывается в пузырящейся жидкости. Эльфы пролетают над самым краем цистерны (Халдир слегка касается бурлящей жидкости кончиками волос) и со всего размаху впечатываются в лестницу, на которой стоит Тирр.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мелькор Акбар! Плечо вывихнул…

ХАЛДИР: М-м-м…

Тирр (быстрым движением хвоста отсекает кончики волос Халдира, по которым уже начинает подниматься обволакивающая их жидкость): Ну, с некоторой натяжкой можно считать, что я вам совсем не помогала. Но я просто потрясаюсь способностями конкурсантов находить неприятности себе на голову!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с юмором, скромно): Мы стараемся. (переворачивает Халдира вверх головой, помогает ему подняться на ноги и разрезает остатки веревки)

ХАЛДИР (с чувством): Спасибо. Давай, я тебе плечо вправлю. (исполняет свое намерение)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сквозь зубы, тихо): Ыхх!

 

Тирр скептически оглядывает зал. Из разломанной трубы в цистерну хлещет постепенно уменьшающийся поток горячей воды. Освещение начинает мигать, потом гаснет, через несколько секунд включаются тусклые красные аварийные лампочки. Слышен гул каких-то новых механизмов.

 

Тирр (с сарказмом): Поздравляю! Вы почти полностью обесточили треть нашего комплекса. Даже Арагорн не смог добиться столь потрясающего результата! Он лопнет от зависти!

ЛЕГОЛАС (извиняющимся тоном): Мы не нарочно.

Тирр: А то я не знаю. Но, в любом случае, советую вам отсюда побыстрее убираться. Наши ремонтные работы никак нельзя назвать безопасными для окружающих. (исчезает)

 

Леголас и Халдир выходят из электростанции. Дверь за ними автоматически закрывается и с шипением герметически запечатывается.

 

ХАЛДИР (нервно косится на закрывшуюся дверь): И куда мы тепе…

 

С потолка летит бита, прицельно бьет эльфа по голове. Халдир падает без чувств. Сверху спрыгивает Арагорн.

 

АРАГОРН (в упор смотрит на Леголас, осуждающе): И ты…

ЛЕГОЛАС (не менее осуждающе смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (сам себя заводит): Вы все против меня! Все заодно! Вот уж от тебя никак не ожидал… (поднимает биту, идет к Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не шевелясь и не двигаясь с места смотрит в глаза Арагорну)

АРАГОРН (подходит вплотную, не отрывая взгляда и не опуская биты)

 

Несколько секунд эльф и человек стоят посреди коридора, в упор глядя друг на друга.

 

АРАГОРН (раздраженно швыряет биту в стенку, устало присаживается на пол): Теперь ты тоже скажешь, что я был не прав?

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к Арагорну, кладет руку ему на плечо): Я не знаю, прав ты или нет, но ты - мой друг.

АРАГОРН (вскидывается): Тогда - какого черта??!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень спокойно): Что "какого черта"? Какого черта я пришел помогать Халдиру? По твоему, я должен был сидеть и смотреть, как он свалится в эту жидкую отраву?

АРАГОРН: Если бы он не брыкался, мог бы там провисеть хоть месяц и не куда бы не свалился!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уж извини, но он пытался освободиться. И это - естественно, тебе так не кажется?

АРАГОРН (серьезно): Лас, я запутался. Я не умею сдаваться. И уверен, что не должен был проиграть в том морготовом голосовании. Но теперь за мной все охотятся… Я не знаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если ты уверен в своей правоте, то должен идти за ней до конца - если ты действительно чувствуешь, что правда на твоей стороне.

АРАГОРН (задумывается): А ты думаешь, что я прав?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не важно, что я думаю. Это - твой путь, и ты сам должен решать.

АРАГОРН (подрывается, радостно): Чудесно! Тогда вы с Хэлом - мои пленники. (достает веревку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пряча усмешку): Элессар, поимей совесть!

АРАГОРН: Конечно, я вас совсем не больно зарежу. (вяжет Леголасу руки за спиной, тот не сопротивляется)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эй, государь! Имей ввиду - без глупых шуток!

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Куда бы мне вас засунуть… Или опять подвесить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с полушутливой угрозой): Только попробуй! Налысо остригу и бороду сбрею!

АРАГОРН (офигевает от подобной наглости): Ты не посмеешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с задором): А вот проверим!

АРАГОРН (уступает): Ладно, раз такое дело, будете тут сидеть. (оставляет посреди коридора двух эльфов, связанных спина к спине и уходит)

ЛЕГОЛАС(окликает): Арагорн, можно еще один вопрос? Как ты повесил туда Халдира?

АРАГОРН (гордо): Уметь надо!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А все-таки?

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами, потом, глядя на недоумевающее лицо Леголаса, начинает ржать): Над цистерной лестница лежала. Привязал Халдира и вынес ее отсюда нафиг. (уходит)

 

**_в операторской_ **

 

Ли и Аллора на мониторе ноутбука, подсоединенного к полуотремонтированному пульту, смотрят за перипетиями в джунглях Адара, Фарамира и Кэрдана. В операторскую заскакивает Тирр.

 

Тирр (зловеще): Тааак… Они тут на Кэрдана с Адаром любуются, а там…

Аллора (отпирается): Ни на какого Адара я не любуюсь!

Ли (молчит и не пытается отпираться)

Тирр: (Аллоре) А то я не вижу! (продолжает) … а там, мало нам мятежного Арагорна, так еще и ваш ненаглядный Кирн недоброе замыслил!

Ли (протестующе): Кирн - не мой!

Тирр: Несущественно. Ли, переключись на 183-ю камеру седьмого уровня.

 

Ли послушно переключает обзор. На мониторе предстает Кирн, задумчиво изучающих один из электрических щитков.

 

Ли: Тирр, ты права, выражение лица у него какое-то нехорошее.

Аллора (защищает): Нормальное выражение, задумчивое.

Тирр (безапелляционно): С таким лицом ничего хорошего не задумывают! А ну быстро брысь на технический этаж - с Кирном разбираться, а то расселись тут!

Ли и Аллора (синхронно подскакивают и быстрым шагом несутся к выходу)

Тирр: Ну, куда обе побежали? Одной не хватит?

Ли и Аллора (хором): Лучше я сама с ним разберусь (смотрят друг на друга)

Аллора: Ли, Кирн меня больше послушает…

Ли: Ага, и голову тебе быстрее заморочит.

Аллора: Не заморочит. А вы с ним подеретесь

Ли (многообещающе мрачно): Не подеремся.

Тирр: Идите уже, два несчастья. С остальной базой я пока и без вас справлюсь

 

Ли и Аллора бодрой рысью уносятся по коридору.

 

**_в другой части технического этажа_ **

 

Лурц и Умбарец доходят до конца коридора и оказываются в больших размеров зале, в центре которой стоит какая-то очень большая - до потолка - и опутанная разноцветными проводами штука, как бы состоящая из разного размера серых квадратных блоков. К агрегату идут (или наоборот, отходят от него) несколько труб, уходящих в разные коридоры. Часть махины стеклянная, и можно увидеть, как внутри плещется некая светящаяся жидкость, становящаяся поочередно то зеленой, то фиолетовой, то светло-малиновой. Вокруг и на самом агрегате суетятся несколько десятков очень больших прямоходящих муравьев. С первого взгляда неясно, подсоединяют ли они к агрегату новый модуль, меняют ли устаревшую часть или устанавливают большую бомбу.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (оглядывает все это): Ну ни хрена ж себе. (восхищенно) Это ж сколько оружия можно было купить на те деньги, которые во все это вбухали!

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Пошли у местных спросим, может они твое тело видели.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Слушай, мне не нравится, когда обо мне так говорят... Так...

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (подсказывает): В третьем лице?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Именно!

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: А как о нем еще говорить сейчас? Вот вернем, и будем о нем говорить как положено.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (ворчливо): Мог бы хотя бы не так часто это повторять.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Ладно, я постараюсь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Вот. Теперь пойдем к местным.

 

Умбарец и Лурц подходят поближе к 'муравьям', некоторые из которых перестали работать и с явным интересом смотрят на них фасеточными глазами.

 

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (пытается завязать разговор): Приветствую братьев по разуму!

МУРАВЬИ (молчат)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Нефиг размусоливать. (муравьям) Это... вы меня тут нигде не видели?

МУРАВЬИ (переглядываются, но молчат)

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Попробуй говорить о себе в третьем лице.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Ррррр... Ну хорошо! Вы не видели тут такого очень здорового и очень зеленого?

МУРАВЕЙ (издает щелкающие и скрипящие звуки): Кттттррикс, т ттк'тт крикктс.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (ошарашено): Не понял... (смотрит на Умбарца с надеждой)

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Аналогично.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (злится): Да хоть параллельно! Где мое тело здесь бегает, Шелоб вас побери?!! Ррррр!!

МУРАВЕЙ (быстро шеелит усиками): Кттт'риииии!

 

Все муравьи бросают работу и очень быстро забираются по агрегату наверх под самый потолок.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Да что ж за нафиг?! Неужели мне никто не скажет, куда я делся?! Неужели здесь не замечают бегающих и орущих хоббитов в телах урук-хаев? Тут что, такое случается каждый день?! (в отчаянии хватает себя за волосы)

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Эй, не тронь мои волосы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Да вы с эльфом что, сговорились что ли?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Ничего мы не сговаривались. Но если испортишь прическу, потом сам будешь мне все фенечки обратно заплетать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (обреченно): Как я хочу обратно в себя. В вас во всех плохо.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (хмыкает): Хорошо сказал. Не боись, вернем мы тебя на полагающееся природой место.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (косится на убежавших наверх муравьев): Ладно, тут мы ничего не узнаем, это я уже понял. Куда теперь пойдем?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Отсюда, вроде, только два выхода, и через один мы пришли. Назад возвращаться не будем, пойдем вперед.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Не думаю, что я тут пробегал. Иначе эти чудики были бы пуганые, и сразу бы наверх залезли, как только мы зашли.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: А может, они как раз пуганые? Раньше были смелые, а как мимо них пронесся Пин в твоем теле, так они стали от первого рыка наверх залазить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Ну... а если... В общем, я не знаю уже.

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (пытается похлопать Лурца по плечу, но дотягивается только до спины): Ничего, держись меня - не пропадешь. Пошли.

 

Умбарец и Лурц покидают помещение, сопровождаемые опасливыми взглядами муравьев.

 

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Интересно, есть ли на этом техническом этаже существа, говорящие на нормальном всеобщем языке?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (хмуро): Хочется надеяться. Я так скажу - если первый встречный чудик не заговорит на нормальном языке, я его в мумаковый бивень скручу!

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Мне уже заранее жалко этого первого встречного.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (не обращает на него внимания): А потом я ему поломаю все кости, сотру его в порошок...

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Ну, насчет порошка - это уже, мне кажется, лишнее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (мечтательно): ...Ну а потом я его отдам Саруману на опыты!

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей]: Угу, и будет Саруман брать образцы порошка.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц] (перестает мечтать, возвращается к реальной жизни): А? Чего ты говоришь?

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (отмахивается): Да ничего. Но тебе не кажется, что это как-то слишком жестоко? Вот, например, найдем мы за тем поворотом первого встречного. Ты что, правда с ним все это сделаешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Лурц]: Что? Где он, за поворотом? Ну-ка, я его сейчас допрошу... (быстро бежит к повороту коридора)

ПИППИН[Умбарец-Воробей] (изо всех сил бежит за Лурцем, но из-за коротких ног не успевает догнать): Стой! Да погоди же ты! Вот ведь неугомонный...

 

Лурц в теле Умбарца вылетает из-за поворота коридора. Практически сразу он врезается в Кирна, который занимался изучением электрического щитка, и подошел к углу с целью посмотреть, кто там шумит. Естественно, Лурц массой тела Умбарца валит Кирна на пол и сам падает на него. Добежавший до угла Умбарец (показавший рекорд скорости для бегущего хоббита) увидел только знакомую вспышку зеленовато-голубоватого света.

Все пытаются разобраться, что случилось.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн]: Так, я сразу говорю, я ничего не трогал, оно само сверкнуло и... (сталкивается лицом к лицу с самим собой и от удивления и неожиданности отпрыгивает на полтора метра) Мать моя, что это за шутки?

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей] (встает с пола, осматривается, бормочет): Так... Вот мое тело, вот тело Пина... А я тогда где?... Ээээ... Лурц?

ПИППИН[Лурц] (ощупывает себя): Опять?! Да что же это за @#%!@!&, !%$^#%&*(^ и #@%*!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн] (оборачивается, с уважением): Круто, Пин!.. Пин?! Это ты только что это все сказал?!?

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей]: Так, Лурца я уже нашел. (тычет пальцем в Кирна) Слушай, ты кто такой? Как тебя зовут?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн]: Ну, Кирном зовут. А ты кто, такой похожий на меня?

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей]: Да я не похож! Я - Джек. Просто я в твоем теле. А это там не Пин, а Лурц в теле Пина.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн]: Что-то я с первого раза не понял...

ПИППИН[Лурц]: Да кончайте уже разбираться, мать вашу за ногу! Или меня вытащат из этого тела, или я вас всех угрохаю, когда вылезу отсюда, и мне плевать, кто тут ведущий, а кто нет!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн]: А! Теперь понял. (с интересном) А как же это так получилось?

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей]: Лурц в этом теле был, и он натолкнулся на тебя и, видимо, включил этот перемещатель... (поднимает с пола маленькую коробочку) Ага, вот он! Хорошо, что не сломался.

ПИППИН[Лурц]: Если не сломался, то щелкай им быстрее. Мне не нравится быть хоббитом. Нет, я просто НЕНАВИЖУ быть хоббитом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн]: Кстати, а где сам Пин? И где тело Лурца?

ПИППИН[Лурц]: Рррррр... Ну вот опять!..

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей]: Пин как раз эту штуку и нашел. И сверкнул ею, и оказался в Лурце, и убежал, и мы его теперь и ищем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн] (хмыкает): Прикольный аппарат. (осматривает себя, становится в позу) Я - капитан Джек Воробей!

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей] (смеется): А что, похож. Правда, не совсем на меня, скорее на Уилла, когда он меня изображал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Кирн]: Ну хоть бы и так.

ПИППИН[Лурц]: Рррр!.. Два болвана! Я требую себе другое тело! Иначе я сейчас всех буду пинать в этом!

Кирн[Умбарец-Воробей]: Нет уж, хватит с меня прошлого раза. Сейчас попробую сделать как-нибудь по-другому... Кто не приготовился, я не виноват. (включает перемещатель)

 

Яркая зеленовато-голубоватая вспышка.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривает себя): Ух ты, я - это я!

ПИППИН[Кирн]: А мне кажется, что я - опять не я. И ощущение какое-то... и угол зрения...

Кирн[Лурц] (мстительно): Да! Ты - маленький и пугливый хоббит!

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Нельзя было это помягче сказать?

Кирн[Лурц] (показушно умилительно): Ты очень милый маленький и пугливый хоббит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивая собирающегося ответить Кирна): Сейчас сделаем так, что все будут довольны. Я согласен быть хоббитом, так что давайте сверкать этой фигней, пока ты, Кирн, не вернешься в себя, я буду в хоббите, а Лурц во мне. Как вам такой вариант?

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Лично я согласен.

Кирн[Лурц]: Я не согласен! Наконец-то мне досталось нормальное тело, и в этом теле мне нравится, тем более, что оно (вытаскивает из ножен меч) с оружием.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Немедленно положи мою катану на место!

Кирн[Лурц]: А то что? Перемещатель-то у меня! (кладет коробочку в карман) Поймаю Арагорна или Пина, тогда верну, а пока хобитом побудешь. (быстро убегает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот обнаглел! Надо его догнать и накостылять!

ПИППИН[Кирн] (философски): Если ты не сможешь подавить эмоции - будешь обречен на неудачу... (злобно) Я его сам убью! (первым бежит за Лурцем).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (качает головой): Кажется, он забыл, в каком теле сидит. (бежит за Кирном) Подожди меня!

 

Умбарец быстро догоняет Кирна, хотя тот и бежит изо всех хоббитских сил. Добежав до первой развилки, новоявленный хоббит моментально выбирает один из двух путей. Умбарец, видимо решив, что Кирну виднее, куда его тело побежало, следует за ним без всяких вопросов. Правда, на втором разветвлении коридоров Кирн останавливается в явной задумчивости.

 

ПИППИН[Кирн] (задумчиво глядя на четыре выхода): Ну и куда он побежал, чтоб ему икнулось?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А ты разве никак не можешь его найти? Я имею в виду, что ты ведущий, ну и все такое.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Но я же не телепат!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Почему же ты тогда на прошлой развилке так уверено сюда побежал?

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Просто, до того, как я вас встретил, я там уже был. Тот коридор заканчивается комнатой с несколькими разномастными прессами и конвейером. Думаю, если бы он туда забежал, мы бы услышали крики.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понятно. И как же мы его тогда найдем?

ПИППИН[Кирн] (мрачно): Так же, как и Арагорна - никак. Только методом научного тыка. Хорошо, что он не знает о карте у меня во внутреннем кармане. Так хоть мы в одинаковых условиях.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Как-то все это очень странно. В правилах наверняка запрещается помощь ведущих. А теперь ты тоже почти участвуешь, и твое тело с Лурцем где-то бегает. Да и тебе, наверное, в хоббите не очень нравится.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Конечно, не нравится! Я хилый, маленький и... и... (находится) и ногам жарко!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Но ведь как-то можно это исправить так, чтобы быстро? Можно, наверное, позвать Тирр? Или еще кого из ведущих?

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Вот только Тирр мне и не хватало. Во-первых, она меня засмеет, во-вторых, вряд ли захочет помогать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом): Это почему? Уже успел повторить подвиг Мыши и продать пару эльфов?

ПИППИН[Кирн] (отмахивается): Да нет, просто я сегодня с утра операторскую сломал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Что, целую операторскую? Как же ты умудрился?

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Естественно, случайно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не буду давить. Давай найдем Лурца, а потом можно будет продолжить поиски Арагорна.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Есть мысли, куда может пойти озлобленный урук-хай, ищущий Арагорна и свое тело?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с железной уверенностью, показывает на один из выходов): Туда.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: С чего такая уверенность?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я подумал, как может выбирать путь Лурц. И решил, что выбирает он от фонаря, а значит, и мы выберем так же.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Железная логика. Что ж, попробуем руководствоваться этим методом.

 

Не успевают они пройти и двадцати метров по этому коридору, как нос к носу сталкиваются с Тирр. Кирн тут же ойкает и прячется за Умбарца. Неясно, косит ли он под хоббита, или действительно испугался, что засмеют.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: О, Тирр... а мы (косится на Кирна) с Пином тут как раз о тебе только что говорили. Как у тебя дела?

Тирр: Нечего мне пудрить мозги. В этой части этажа за последний час было столько биоэнергетических возмущений, что... Немедленно признавайся, что вы тут делали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (думает, как бы не подставить Кирна): Да мы тут только...

ПИППИН[Кирн] (перебивает): Ладно уж. (тяжко вздыхает) Пин нашел где-то перемещатель душ, переместился в Лурца и убежал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает): Потом мы с Лурцем и Лином сделали так, чтобы каждый был доволен телом, в котором сидит. А потом Лин ушел на помощь Леголасу, а мы с Лурцем натолкнулись на Кирна. Вобщем, Лурц был страшно зол, что постоянно в хоббите оказывался, а попав в тело Кирна, убежал ловить себя и Арагорна.

Тирр (смотрит на Кирна, прикалываясь): Теперь понятно, в чем дело. Первый раз вижу такой могучий дух в теле хоббита.

ПИППИН[Кирн] (обреченно): Я говорил, что она будет насмехаться!

Тирр: Я констатирую факт.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Может, поможешь нам Лурца найти? А то уже надоела вся эта неразбериха.

Тирр: По правилам не положено, но раз ведущий и так уже замешан, то помогу.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Ну слава Эру с Морготом! Так хочется уже вернуться в свое тело.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Согласен, от всех этих перемещений голова уже кругом идет. Скоро вообще открутится.

Тирр: Я вас доведу до Лурца (косится на Кирна), а там пусть наш могучий воин возвращается в свое тело.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Вот опять! Она надо мной издевается!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (качает головой): Два ведущих на одного пирата - это слишком. Даже хоббит с перемещателем приятнее будет. Тирр, веди скорее.

Тирр: Ладно, за мной.

 

Тирр ведет Умбарца и Кирна по коридорам.

 

ПИППИН[Кирн] (нетерпеливо): А побыстрее как-нибудь можно?

Тирр (не оборачиваясь): У кое-кого ноги коротковаты для побыстрее.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Джек, будешь свидетелем? Меня морально унижают.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет уж, ваши разборки, сами и разбирайтесь. Все знают, что свидетелей мочат чаще всего.

Тирр (прислушивается к чему-то): Пожалуй, наш воинственный хоббит прав - стоит прибавить ходу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что, опять что-то не слава Эру? Погодите, зачем я вообще спрашиваю? У вас тут всегда что-то не в порядке!

Тирр: На этот раз беспорядки устраиваете вы - участники. Не надо на нас все валить.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Между прочим, надо за перемещателями и прочей опасной техникой лучше следить.

Тирр: Кирн, ты на чьей стороне?

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Я за равное разделение безответственности между сторонами.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с досадой): Мне все равно, что вы скажете, но узнать, что Барбосса назвал свою макаку моим именем, было легче, чем вас двоих слушать.

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Он прав. Тирр, далеко еще до Лурца?

Тирр: Нет, он уже рядом. И он, и все остальные.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Остальные?

Тирр: Сейчас придем - сами увидите.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Немного раньше, в джунглях_ **

ФАРАМИР (выскакивая на полянку с дверью): Адар, мы пришли!

АДАР (оглядывается): Хорошо, конечно… Где там Кэрдан?

ФАРАМИР (с энтузиазмом): Предлагаю рвануть в замок, взять оружие и спасать Керыча!

АДАР: Ага, а теперь вспомни, на каком этапе мы сюда попали. Что-то я не припомню указателей «склад оружия – туда»….

ФАРАМИР (задумывается)

 

Сверху спрыгивает Кэрдан.

 

КЭРДАН (слегка запыхавшись): Что вы стоите, дверь открывайте и вперед! То есть назад! Бежим, короче!

ФАРАМИР (толкает дверь, она открывается): За мной!!!

АДАР (оборачивается, видит прыгающих сверху обезьян, которые окружают Кэрдана) Стой!

КЭРДАН (перепрыгивает через обезьян): Беги давай! (подбегает к Адару, вталкивает его в дверь, заскакивает следом, захлопывает дверь)

 

Фарамир задвигает засов, Адар опускается на пол практически без сил. Кэрдан отстегивает плащ. В зале никого нет, только пылесос одиноко стоит посередине.

 

КЭРДАН (протягивает плащ Адару): Возьми, а то ведущих напугаешь своим внешним видом.

АДАР (принимает плащ): Спасибо. И вообще…

ФАРАМИР (приходя в себя): Это было круто. Как ты их уболтал, Кэрдан?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Любой эльф с моим опытом общения с животными смог бы. А бандарлоги вообще склонны к внушению.

АДАР: А почему ты им не внушил, что нельзя трогать не только людей, но и эльфов?

КЭРДАН (озадачивается): Не сообразил. И правда! (задумывается)

ФАРАМИР: Не грузись, Владыка! И вообще. Надо бы нам где-нибудь тут водички найти… и поесть не мешало бы… (натыкается взглядом на пылесос, вздрагивает)

 

Из коридора слышится топот, потом грохот выламываемой двери. Адар вскакивает на ноги, Фарамир принимает оборонительную стойку, Кэрдан настораживается. В зал влетает Лурц, который бежит, размахивая руками и истошно вскрикивая странным голосом. Добежав до пылесоса, он стукается головой о бронированный бок и падает.

 

ЛУРЦ (стонет): Ммммаа-мммааа!...

ФАРАМИР (расслабляется): Лурц!

АДАР: Живой!

КЭРДАН: Но явно не в себе…

ФАРАМИР (с интересом): А в ком?

КЭРДАН: Не знаю, не знаю… (подходит к упавшему Лурцу, присаживается рядом) Лурц, ты в порядке?

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин] (слабо): Мама… (открывает глаза) Кэрдан… Это ты?

КЭРДАН: Я – это я.

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин]: А я? (пугается, садится и начинает изучать свои (Лурца) руки) Нет… не я! (смотрит на Кэрдана растерянными глазами, слабо) Кэрдан! Помоги…

ФАРАМИР (Адару): Знаешь, то ли Лурц спятил, то ли это не Лурц.

АДАР: Как это – не Лурц?!

ФАРАМИР: А он когда-нибудь ТАК лепетал? Это ж хоббит какой-то обморочный, а не урук-хай!

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин] (улавливает знакомое слово): Я – Пин, Кэрдан! Я – хоббит! Я не знаю, что у меня с руками! Я не урук-хай! (начинает впадать в истерику)

КЭРДАН: Спокойно, Лурц! То есть… Пин?

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин] (хватает Кэрдана за руку, кивает): Пин я, Пин!

КЭРДАН (кладет свободную руку на лоб урук-хая, сосредотачивается): Да. Ты – хоббит.

ФАРАМИР: Владыка, а как же…!

АДАР: А куда Лурца дели? Хоббит, ты куда Лурца девал?! (подходит ближе к Кэрдану и Пиппину в теле Лурца)

КЭРДАН: Спокойно, молодые люди, спокойно. Сейчас Пин успокоится и все нам расскажет…

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин] (торопливо): А я чего – я ничего, я только коробочку взял – посмотреть только, честное слово, Кэрдан, только посмотреть – а оно как сверкнет, как брямкнет, как полыхнет… Я глаза открываю, а тут – вот… (подносит к лицу урук-хаевские ручищи и начинает всхлипывать)

ФАРАМИР (обалдело): Да, так тараторить могут только хоббиты.

АДАР (скорбно смотрит на всхлипывающего урук-хая): Мдя. Удручающее зрелище.

КЭРДАН: Коробочку, значит. Посмотреть, значит… (закипает) Только, значит, посмотреть. А оно само как брямкнет… (звереет) Да что ж это такое, Эру единый! Один пылесос на Лурца спускает, другой к обезьянам сбегает, третий тела чужие похищает! Я вам кто – вечный спасатель? Нашли Крепкого Орешка! А ну, встать всем по стойке «смирно»! Быстро!!! (поднимается на ноги, гневно глядя на Пиппина в теле Лурца)

 

Пиппин в теле Лурца быстро вскакивает, забыв о слезах, вытягивается в струнку, Фарамир щелкает каблуками, отдает честь, Адар выпрямляется и заворачивается плотнее в плащ.

 

АДАР: Я бы отдал честь, Владыка, но вид у меня… не того… не для парада.

КЭРДАН (разошелся): Всем молчать! Построились в колонну по одному и шагом марш сдаваться ведущим!

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин]: Нееет! Они меня за эту коробочку выкинут из шоу! Не пойду к ведущим! (делает рывок в сторону выхода, Адар ставит подножку, Пиппин в Лурце падает) Ааааа!

КЭРДАН (хватает Пиппина в теле Лурца за ухо): А ну, без разговоров! (Адару с Фарамиром) За мной, не тормозить!

 

Уходят в коридор. Первым идет Кэрдан, ведущий за ухо Пиппина в теле Лурца, за ними - Адар и Фарамир.

 

**_в коридоре перед электростанцией, чуть раньше_ **

 

ХАЛДИР (приходит в себя, ощущает связывающие его веревки): Эру! Опять? Наш государь не отличается разнообразием.

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Зато ты не висишь вниз головой.

ХАЛДИР (с сарказмом): Какой прогресс.

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно расстроено): Не ценишь ты моих дипломатических способностей, совсем не ценишь. Я тут стараюсь, из шкуры вон лезу, неимоверными усилиями добиваюсь улучшения условий содержания в плену - и это вся твоя благодарность?

ХАЛДИР: Лучше бы ты свои воинские достоинства продемонстрировал, чем дипломатией увлекаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): А был повод?

ХАЛДИР: Семь баллов тебе лишние, да?

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): Ловить Арагорна - себе дороже.

ХАЛДИР: Ты предпочитаешь сидеть тут, связанным по рукам и ногам?!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А чем плохо? Хорошо сидим…

ХАЛДИР (со стоном): Эру! (переходит на осанвэ) /Линдир! Забери от меня вашего ненормального принца! У меня от него уже голова болит!/

ЛИНДИР (весело): /Ага! Теперь оц **е** ните мои мучения на протяжении всех этих тысячелетий!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревает): /Это кто еще с кем больше мучился?!/

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): /Я-то тут при чем? Лин, приходи сюда и майтесь друг с другом сколько влезет! А я тут - явно лишний!/

ЛИНДИР: /"Сюда" - это куда?/

ЛЕГОЛАС и ХАЛДИР (показывают маршруты своего попадания на электростанцию)

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, я , конечно, тебя люблю, но - ну и криво же ты ходишь!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А ты начни идти по моему пути - посмотрим, как не криво у тебя получится/

ЛИНДИР: /Сусанин ты наш…/

ХАЛДИР (довольно): /Правильно, Линдир, правильно. Иди по _моей_ дороге/

ЛИНДИР: /Нетушки. Лихолесец я или где? Я третий путь найду!/

ХАЛДИР: О, Эру! И как мне только в голову пришло связаться с лихолесцами?

ЛЕГОЛАС (напоминает): А других эльфов здесь уже не осталось. Кэрдана же ты не хочешь беспокоить, ибо он - Владыка.

ХАЛДИР: Был еще вариант висеть и ждать, пока меня кто-то случайно не найдет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мечтательно): Вот если бы тебя Адар нашел…

ХАЛДИР (с сарказмом): Какой ты добрый!

 

В конце коридора появляется Линдир.

 

ЛИНДИР: Я уже пришел. (восхищенно) Как вы мило смотритесь!

ХАЛДИР (стонет): Эрууу!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, слегка возмущенно): Он еще надо мной и юморит?!

 

Откуда-то сверху спрыгивает Арагорн с битой в зубах. Берет биту в руку.

 

АРАГОРН (Линдиру): Сам к ним сядешь, или мне тебя по голове стукнуть?

ЛЕГОЛАС (воодушевленно): О! Арыч, ты все еще здесь? А мы тут как раз тебя обсуждали. И…

АРАГОРН (перебивает, не отводя взгляда от Линдира): Леголас, не надо пытаться меня заболтать. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): По крайней мере, я должен был попробовать.

АРАГОРН (Линдиру): Ну, что надумал, менестрель?

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением косясь на биту): Пожалуй я добровольно… э-э-э… составлю компанию нашему принцу.

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): И после этого они еще утверждают, что "лихолесцы не сдаются"!

ЛИНДИР (гордо, по инерции): Лихолесские эльфы не сдаются! (спохватывается, уточняет) Ну, то есть, как правило, не сдаются… А в каждом правиле есть исключения. Поэтому обычно сдаются.

ХАЛДИР (с непередаваемым выражением): Лихолесссцы!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подсказывает): Лихолесские эльфы знают, кому сдаваться!

ЛИНДИР: Вот именно!

АРАГОРН (умиленно): Какие вы смешные, когда вас так много. (начинает связывать Линдира)

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Ему смешно, видите ли! Устроил тут антиэльфийский террор, еще и развлекается! Государь, ты почему орков не ловишь? Вражеских военачальников и пиратов? Хоббитов? Своего ненаглядного правителя, наконец?

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): У него на свободе бегают трое прислужников врага, а он уже почти всех эльфов переловил! И кто ты после этого?

АРАГОРН (слегка офигивает от такого напора)

ХАЛДИР (очень тихо): Лихолесский цирк в действии!

АРАГОРН (находится): А эльфы - самые опасные. Не даром же союз людей и эльфов дважды разбил союз темных и людей.  

ХАЛДИР (протестующе): Нам тогда просто повезло!

ЛЕГОЛАС: И оба раза на острие удара были люди! И хоббиты! А мы только помогали.

АРАГОРН: Да, да, да. Знаю, знаю, знаю. Но все равно вы меня не заболтаете! Я вам не клювоногое!

ЛИНДИР (пристально рассматривает Арагорна): Действительно, не похож.

АРАГОРН (игнорируя подколки Линдира любуется на повязанную троицу): Никогда и не подозревал, что эльфы так прекрасно ловятся "на живца". А начиналось все с одного Халдира…

ХАЛДИР (мрачно): Еще назови меня лучшей приманкой.

АРАГОРН (ухмыляется):   Коль эльфа хочешь ты поймать,

То вместо сыра в мышеловку

Халдира должен запихать!

ХАЛДИР (теряет дар речи)

ЛИНДИР: Арагорн, а не пошел бы ты … ловить Кэрдана?

АРАГОРН: А зачем? Он и сам сюда придет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы сильно похожи на идиотов?

АРАГОРН (внимательно присматривается): Ну… разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

ЛИНДИР: Элесссарр! Еще слово - и я вызову тебя на дуэль! Публичную!! В стихах!! Перед всем гондорским двором!! Еще и петь заставлю!!!

АРАГОРН (тушуется): Уже и пошутить нельзя? (подпрыгивает вверх и исчезает среди труб)

ЛИНДИР (с облегчением): Наконец-то ушел.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тише, а то еще вернется/

 

Какое-то время эльфы сидят молча.

 

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Леголас, а куда потом подевался кинжал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (невинно): Какой кинжал?

ХАЛДИР: Тот, что тебе Тирр на электростанции дала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает вид, что только что вспомнил) А-а-аа… Этот кинжал… Засунут за голенище моего сапога.

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Леголас!

ЛЕГОЛАС (так же показательно невинно): Что?

ХАЛДИР: К твоему сведению, эльфы склерозом не страдают. Так что нечего тут придуриваться!

ЛИНДИР (хихикает)

ХАЛДИР: А ты, менестрель, чего веселишься?

ЛИНДИР: Любуюсь на вас. Жутко напоминает попытку допроса Леголаса в исполнении Трандуила. Так родным лесом повеяло…

ХАЛДИР (с непередаваемым выражением): Лихолесссцы!

ЛИНДИР: Кстати, о склерозе. Странно, что ты о кинжале только теперь вспомнил. Вы ж и до моего прихода тут немало просидели.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Во-во! Точно! Сам забыл о кинжале, а на меня пеняет!

ХАЛДИР (обреченно): О, Эру! (Линдиру) И зачем я тебя позвал? Одного принца мне на голову мало было?

ЛЕГОЛАС (безмятежно): Я же тебе говорил, надо было с самого начала Кэрдана звать.

ХАЛДИР (мрачно): А у него случайно лихолесских корней нету?

ЛЕГОЛАС: По генеалогии вроде не должно. Но сколько-то там тысяч лет назад он очень тесно общался с моим отцом. (прикалываясь, с намеком) Все может быть…

ХАЛДИР: Я с вами с ума сойду! Уж лучше бы я так и остался вниз головой висеть!

ЛИНДИР (Леголасу, веселясь): Видишь, какие мы страшные?

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): Ага, особенно когда вместе.

ЛИНДИР: Секретное лихолесское оружие. "ЛиЛ" называется!

 

Посреди коридора появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Глазам своим не верю! Какая прелесть! Пучок эльфов на нашей грядке!

ЛИНДИР (с подозрением): Мне кажется или она над нами издевается?

Тирр (радостно): А я пришла кинжальчик свой забрать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (обиженно): Ти-и-ир!

Тирр (невинно): Что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: У тебя совесть есть?

Тирр (удивленно): А она у меня была?

ЛЕГОЛАС: И то правда.

Тирр (забирает кинжал) Счастливо оставаться. Лас, и надеюсь, теперь ты хоть какое-то время не будешь встревать в неприятности.

ЛЕГОЛАС (умеренно мрачно): Надежда умирает последней.

 

Тирр упрыгивает вдаль по коридору.

 

ХАЛДИР: Что теперь будем делать, гении?

ЛИНДИР (пытается пошевелить руками): Арагорн крепко узлы вяжет. И веревка не эльфийская. Умный, паразит!

ЛЕГОЛАС: По-прежнему остается вариант позвать Кэрдана.

ЛИНДИР: Чтобы мы тут вчетвером сидели?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я в Кэрдана верю.

ХАЛДИР: Думаешь, он будет драться с Арагорном?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кто его знает…

ХАЛДИР (мстительно): Вот найдет нас Адар - то-то он обрадуется. Два связанных лихолесца… Как вы думаете, это ему ни о чем не напомнит?

ЛИНДИР (огрызается): Ага. Ностальгию вызовет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может, глядя на добавочный бонус в виде Лориэнского стража, он решит к старым забавам вернуться?

ХАЛДИР (с тревогой): Ты же это не серьезно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (загадочно): Кто меня знает…

ЛИНДИР: А уж Адара - тем более.

 

Вдали слышатся шаги.

 

ЛИНДИР: Интересно, кого к нам опять несет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не Кэрдан, его бы мы не услышали.

ХАЛДИР: Значит, следующим в ловушку попадет не эльф.

 

Из-за поворота выходит Кирн.

 

Кирн[Лурц] (обрадовано): О! Эльфы! Связанные! Какая удача!

ХАЛДИР: Не вижу повода для счастья.

Кирн[Лурц] (задумчиво): Надо бы на правах ведущего вашу жизнь немножко поусложнять.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А, может, не надо?

Кирн[Лурц]: Надо, Лас, надо (осматривается) Что бы тут такое сделать… (взгляд падает на трубы над потолком) Интересно, что по ним течет?

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): Кирн! Ты же ведущий! Стоит ли ради нас вашу базу ломать?!

ЛИНДИР: А Кирн ли это? С час назад у нас Лурц и Воробей по этажу с перемещателем тел бегали. Кто их знает, кого за это время они успели наперемещать?

Кирн[Лурц]: Гык! (лезет на трубы и пытается их расшатать)

 

Из-за второго поворота показываются очень быстро идущие Ли и Аллора.

 

Аллора (ошарашено): Кирн! Что ты там делаешь?

Ли (обвиняюще-торжествующе): Я же говорила! Я чувствовала, что он надумал вредительством заняться!!!

Кирн[Лурц] (спрыгивает с трубы): Я - не вредительством. Я - в рамках конкурса! Эльфам жизнь усложнял.

Ли (с сарказмом): Кажется, сегодня у нас не конкурс "сделай эльфийскую жизнь сложнее"!

Кирн[Лурц] (обрадовано): А когда такой конкурс будет?

Аллора (удивленно): Ли, а у нас будет такой конкурс?

Ли (заморочено): Не знаю, не важно. Кирн, что ты на трубе делал?

Кирн[Лурц]: Я … э-э-э… (пытается придумать)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Сверху…

Аллора: Что "сверху"?

 

С легким шелестом из-под потолка падает большая сетка и опутывает ведущих, вслед за сеткой спрыгивает Арагорн.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Именно это я и имел в виду.

АРАГОРН (радостно подтягивает края сетки и роняет ведущих на пол): Попались! Будете знать, как Элессара Гондорского из игры выгонять!

Ли (возмущенно): Произвол!!!

Кирн[Лурц]: Не! Мы так не договаривались! (включает перемещатель)

 

Зеленая вспышка. Все на мгновение замирают.

 

Ли (догадывается, что произошло, про себя): /Найду Пина - все лапки поотрываю, чтобы не загребал, чего не надо!!!/

АРАГОРН[Лурц] (первый приходит в себя после перемещения): Вау! Как по заказу! Раз от разу мне все лучше и лучше тело достается. Народ, кто где?

Кирн[Арагорн] (быстро): Я - Халдир!

ХАЛДИР[Леголас] (прикалывается): И я - Халдир!

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир] (поддерживает): Я тоже Халдир!

ЛИНДИР[Халдир] (возмущенно): Люди! Эльфы! Вы что? Это же я - Халдир!!!

Аллора[Ли] (откровенно хихикая): Нет, врете вы все! Это я - Халдир!

АРАГОРН[Лурц] (оторопело переводя взгляд с одного на другого): Ахренеть!

Ли[Аллора] (рассудительно): Так, с Арагорном все понятно, ему признаваться - никакого резона нету. Лихолесские юмористы на все способны, но от тебя, Ли (оглядывается, пытаясь угадать в чье тело попала Ли), я такого никак не ожидала!

Аллора[Ли]: А вдруг от перемещателя Халдир размножился, а остальные души погибли?

Ли[Аллора] (догадывается): Так, Ли, все с тобой понятно. (с легкой угрозой) Остальных тоже сейчас разгадаем.

 

Вдалеке слышатся шаги нескольких человек и разговор.

 

АРАГОРН[Лурц]: Вы тут разбирайтесь, а я пошел. (подходит к Кирну и пытается вырвать у него из рук перемещатель)

Кирн[Арагорн] (намертво вцепившись в коробочку): Только через мой труп!

АРАГОРН[Лурц]: Как скажешь. (Лупит Кирна-Арагорна битой по голове, тот вырубается, но коробочку из судорожно сжатых пальцев так и не выпускает)

АРАГОРН[Лурц]: Вот упрямый, гад! Не иначе как дух нашего государя тут подсуетился. (вырывает из сети тело Кирна вместе с перемещателем и взвалив его на плечо, скрывается в одном из коридоров)

 

Из другого коридора выходят Тирр, Умбарец и Кирн в теле Пиппина.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (присвистывает): Ну ни фига себе!

Тирр: Я же говорила, что все остальные тоже тут.

ПИППИН[Кирн] (замечает убегающего Лурца, утаскивающего Арагорна): Стой, подлец, положи мое тело на место!

Аллора[Ли] (истошно): Тииииррр!

Тирр (трясет головой): Зачем так орать? Я и так вижу, что это - ты.

Аллора[Ли]: А то, что я сижу, спутанная по рукам и ногам, в этой дурацкой сетке - ты не видишь?

Тирр: Ну, извини. (подходит и несколькими взмахами хвоста освобождает Ли и Аллору от сетки, заодно разрубая веревки, связывающие эльфов)

Аллора[Ли] (хватает Аллору в своем теле за руку и без объяснений тянет в глубь одного из коридоров)

Ли[Аллора] (вяло сопротивляясь): Куда это ты меня волочешь?

Аллора[Ли]: Хочу вернуться на историческую родину, к себе в тело! А тебе в свое тело не хочется? Нет?

ПИППИН[Кирн] (приободрившись): Так у нас на базе не один перемещатель?

Аллора[Ли]: На _базе_ \- один. Но там, где я его взяла, есть и еще. Сейчас мы с Ал туда быстренько смотаемся, махнемся телами и сразу же вернемся - соскучиться не успеете (обе ведущие убегают по коридору)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И после этого они еще говорят о справедливости!

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Вот именно! Тирр, хоть ты … (оглядывается) Тирр, ты где?

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир]: Она чуть раньше девушек убежала.

ПИППИН[Кирн] (возмущенно): И так всегда!

ЛИНДИР[Халдир]: А мы не будем догонять Лурца с перемещателем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вам-то чем плохо? Ведь повезло в эльфийские тела друг друга попасть.

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир]: Это конечно, огромный плюс, но, знаешь, мне все-таки хотелось бы вернуть _свое_ тело.

ХАЛДИР[Леголас] (смотрит вверх): По-моему, расшатанная Кирно-Лурцем труба начала как-то нехорошо дрожать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Кирну): Что там у вас по этой трубе проходит?

ПИППИН[Кирн]: Не знаю, карту у меня украли вместе с телом. Но вряд ли вода - она по самой большой трубе идет. А по меньшей … (задумывается) Не помню.

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир]: Бежим?

ЛИНДИР[Халдир]: Бежим!

 

На этих словах часть трубы с грохотом разлетается, и в коридор начинает "стекать" клубящийся сизый газ.

 

ХАЛДИР[Леголас] (пятясь от газа): А куда бежать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо бы вверх. Видите, он понизу стелется. Но тогда придется сквозь падающую с потолка газовую завесу пробираться. А если он ядовитый?

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир] (принюхиваясь): Его запах не внушает доверия.

ПИППИН[Кирн] (отступая назад): Я бы сквозь этот газ проходить не стал.

ЛИНДИР[Халдир]: Послушаемся ведущего?

 

Все разворачиваются и бегут в нижнюю часть коридора. Газ ползет за ними следом.


	10. Chapter 10

**_в другой части технического этажа_ **

 

Лурц в теле Арагорна бежит по коридору, таща на плече тело Кирна, и натыкается на весьма экзотическую процессию: впереди Кэрдан за ухо ведет тело Лурца, позади, поддерживая друг друга, идут пошатывающиеся и прихрамывающие Адар с Фарамиром. Адар завернут в плащ Кэрдана, который при каждом шаге распахивается и демонстрирует элегантно рваный пляжный костюм типа «я упала с баобаба».

 

АДАР (поправляя плащ): Ни хрена себе! Наш государь уже ведущих в плен захватывает!

ФАРАМИР: Что-то Кирн уж совсем безжизненно выглядит. Как бы не прибил его Аррес ненароком.

АРАГОРН[Лурц] (истошно): Мое ТЕЛО!!! (бросает тело Кирна на пол и кидается к своему)

ЛУРЦ[Пиппин]: Ммма-мма! (пытается спрятаться за Кэрданом)

АРАГОРН[Лурц] (ревет-рычит): **У-Б-Ь-Ю!!!**

КЭРДАН (грозно): Стоять!

АРАГОРН[Лурц] (не снижая скорости несется на Кэрадана)

КЭРДАН (вскидывает перед собой руку): Я почти тридцать тысяч лет владел Нарья! Кольцом огня!

АРАГОРН[Лурц] (на полной скорости врезается в Кэрдана)

 

Грохот, взрывы, вспышки света, дым.

Фарамир и Адар отлетают к противоположным стенам.

 

АДАР (всматривается в задымленную часть коридора): Народ, вы там живы?

Голос из дыма: Чем это так грохнуло?

ФАРАМИР: Лурц, это ты?

АДАР: Ты живой?

Голос из дыма: Нет, не я.

 

Слышатся удаляющиеся шаги.

 

ФАРАМИР: Государь! Это ты? Подожди! У нас тут Кэрдан с Лурцем, возможно, погибли.

АРАГОРН (отвечает, не высовываясь из дыма): Если я жив, то и им ничего не сделается.

АДАР: Там еще Пин был!

АРАГОРН: Хоббиты по живучести кому угодно фору дадут!

ФАРАМИР (махая перед собой руками, лезет в дым): Кэрыч! Пиппин!!!

АДАР (идет за Фарамиром): Лурц!

ФАРАМИР (спотыкаясь о чье-то тело): Одного я уже нашел (переворачивает свою находку) О! Да это же ведущий! (кричит) Тирр! Тут у вас Кирн не дышит!

АДАР (спотыкается и падает, рассудительно): Судя по толщине ног, о которые я споткнулся, то это не урук-хай.

КЭРДАН (очень слабо): Гениальный вывод. А можно постараться на меня не наступать?

АДАР (искренне обрадовано): Ты живой?

КЭРДАН: Как ни странно.

ФАРАМИР: Кэрыч! Бегом сюда! У нас тут Кирн не дышит, и Тирр не отзывается! Сделай что-нибудь!

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Встал и побежал. Вприпрыжку.

ФАРАМИР: Кэрдан! Я серьезно.

КЭРДАН: Я тоже. Если бы я мог, я бы уже подошел.

АДАР (продолжает бродить в дыму): Лурц! Лууурц!

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Как бы наш владыка его на кусочки не разнес.

КЭРДАН (с сомнением): Не должен был.

АДАР (оборачивается к Кэрдану): Перворожденный! Если ты Лурца угробил - убью на месте! Добью то есть. И не посмотрю, что ты меня спас недавно.

КЭРДАН (безразлично): Добивай на здоровье.

Голос в дыму: Кэрдан, ты чего такой мрачный?

ФАРАМИР (обрадовано): Арагорн! Ты вернулся? Скорее! Ты же прирожденный лекарь! Тут ведущий не дышит!

КЭРДАН (слабо): Это не Арагорн. Это три эльфа из соседнего коридора прибежали.

АДАР (слегка обалдело): Какие эльфы?

ФАРАМИР: Какие-какие?! Будто много у нас здесь эльфов?!

КЭРДАН: Странно, что я их не узнаю… Или мне хуже, чем кажется?

ХАЛДИР[Леголас]: Корабелл, неужели ты ухитрился меня не узнать?

КЭРДАН (все еще слабо): Голос вроде Халдиров, но наглость - чисто Леголасовская.

ХАЛДИР[Леголас] (со смесью сарказма и удивления): Восхищаюсь твоей проницательностью!

ФАРАМИР (уже в легкой истерике): Народ! Люди! Эльфы! Тут ведущий НЕ ДЫШИТ!!! Вам что, все равно?!!

АДАР (хмуро, поддакивает): А Лурца никто не нашел?

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир]: Он тут в уголочке валяется. Слегка потрепанный, но - живой.

ФАРАМИР: Гаррррххх!!!

ЛИНДИР[Халдир]: Фарамир, не фырчи. Ведущий позади нас с Умбарцем-Воробьем бежит. Тут только его тело лежит

ХАЛДИР[Леголас]: Надо побыстрее перемещатель душ найти, а то Тирр не может вечно неприкаянный дух Пина от развоплощения удерживать.

ФАРАМИР (ошеломленно): Чего-чего?

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир]: От Кэрдановских спецэффектов включился перемещатель душ в руке у Кирна-Лурца. Но включился он как-то не так. Чьи тела тут были - он на место вернул, а Кирново тело и Пиновский дух - неприкаянными после перемещения остались. Тирр это всем эльфам по осанвэ сказала.

ХАЛДИР[Леголас]: А физически она тут появиться не может, потому что Пина держит.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Я тут психую, а они все знают и молчат!!!

ЛИНДИР[Халдир]: Мы не молчим, мы перемещатель ищем.

ЛЕГОЛАС[Линдир]: А некоторые еще и лечением всяких урук-хаев занимаются!

ХАЛДИР[Леголас]: Вот именно!

АДАР (с подозрением): Халдир, то есть Леголас, каких это еще ты урук-хаев лечишь? Ты же в другом конце коридора стоишь.

ХАЛДИР[Леголас]: "Вот именно" не в смысле урук-хаев, а в смысле - тоже лечением.

ФАРАМИР: Не понял. Чего ты сказал? По-моему, на тебя халдирово тело плохо действует.

ЛИНДИР[Халдир]: На что это ты намекаешь?

КЭРДАН: Это дым на всех плохо действует.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мы уже здесь!

ПИППИН[Кирн] (пытаясь отдышаться): Нашли перемещатель?

ФАРАМИР: А какой он из себя? Случайно не такой маленький и непонятной формы?

ХАЛДИР, ЛИНДИР, ЛЕГОЛАС (хором): Фарамир!!!

ФАРАМИР: А что "Фарамир"? Я его возле Кирна подобрал. Откуда же я знал, что вы именно его ищете?

КЭРДАН (с едва слышимым стоном): Да не болтай, а нажимай скорей!

ФАРАМИР: А…?! Что…? Понял! (сжимает перемещатель)

 

Зеленая вспышка, едва видимая сквозь рассеивающийся дым, уже начинающий смешиваться со спускающимися из верхних коридоров потоками газа.

 

Кирн: Никогда не думал, что я скажу это, но … Тииирр!!! Забери меня отсюда!!! (Кирн исчезает, вместе с перемещателем)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Все в своих телах?

ХАЛДИР: Я - да.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я, вроде, тоже. Если только это не Линдир.

ЛИНДИР: Очень смешно.

ФАРАМИР: А я никуда и не перемещался.

ЛИНДИР: Тебе несказанно повезло.

АДАР: Мы так и поняли.

КЭРДАН: Мне не нравится, что я не слышу Пиппина и Лурца.

АДАР: Кэрыч, а ты в порядке?

КЭРДАН: Уже да.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пин дышит, но пока без сознания.

ЛИНДИР: Лурца я тоже как мог подлечил, но … самостоятельно передвигаться он пока не сможет.

ХАЛДИР: Надо выбираться из этого дыма-газа.

КЭРДАН: Воробей и Халдир, берите Пина, Линдир и Адар - Лурца и уходим отсюда.

ФАРАМИР: Вот раскомандовался, Владыка! Мы уже не в джунглях!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Заткнись и делай, что сказали!

АДАР: Ого! Принц, что это ты так недобро?

ЛИНДИР (на ухо Адару): Потому что Леголас тащит на себе командующего Кэрдана.

АДАР: А… Ага. Фарамир, кончай выкобениваться!

ФАРАМИР (мрачно идет к выходу вместе с остальными): Это заговор! Эльфийско-мордорский заговор!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда уж эльфийско-мордорско-изенгардско-умбарский заговор!

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Звучит совершенно жутко.

АДАР: Зато какой бы был непобедимый союз!

ХАЛДИР: Да уж! Дай вам волю, вы вообще непонятно до чего договоритесь!

 

Включается сирена, звучит электронный голос:

"ОПАСНАЯ ЗАГАЗОВАННОСТЬ! ОПАСНАЯ ЗАГАЗОВАННОСТЬ!"

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо же! Заметили. На прошло и полугода.

АДАР (с сомнением): Не думаю, что нам от этого будет лучше.

КЭРДАН: Как бы хуже не стало.

 

Электронный голос:

"ВНИМАНИЕ! ВКЛЮЧАЮТСЯ ВЕНТИЛЯЦИОННЫЕ СИСТЕМЫ!"

 

ФАРАМИР: Здорово! Хоть эту вонь вытянет.

КЭРДАН (слегка нервно): У них не такая вентиляция! Хватайтесь кто за что может!

 

В коридоре появляется легкий ветерок и в считанные секунды превращается в настоящий ураган. Первым же порывом ветра в воздух поднимает Леголаса и Кэрдана. Вместе с ними пытается взлететь тело хоббита, но его пока удерживают Воробей и Халдир. Линдир и Адар держатся за Лурца, но все медленно съезжают в сторону нижних коридоров. Леголаса и Кэрдана уносит вглубь этажа.

 

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой): Надеюсь, вентиляция у них не такая зверская, как обработка отходов.

ПИППИН (очень вовремя приходя в себя): А-а-аии-И-И!

ХАЛДИР (Пиппину): Не вырывайся!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Держи хоббита!

 

Крутящийся Пиппин отрывается от пирата с эльфом и поднимается в воздух, те пытаются его поймать, и в итоге все втроем улетают в один из коридоров.

 

ЛИНДИР (Адару, с намеком): Нехорошо как-то от коллектива отбиваться.

АДАР: По своему принцу соскучился?

ЛИНДИР (отпирается): И вовсе нет. Просто…

АДАР: Да ладно тебе, будто я не понимаю. Твоего принца непонятно куда унесло, а ты тут должен со мной и урук-хаем сидеть.

ЛИНДИР (вяло протестует): Он не мой. (после паузы) В принципе.

АДАР: Так мы летим за ними или тут "вентиляцию" пережидаем?

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): За ними!

 

Линдир и Адара отцепляются от Лурца, подпрыгивают, их подхватывает очередным вихрем и уносит примерно в ту же сторону, что и остальных. Оставшегося в одиночестве Лурца начинает потихоньку сносить все усиливающимся ветром.

 

**_в одном из коридоров_ **

 

ПИППИН (очень громко визжит): ИИИИИ!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вытягивается в струнку, чтобы догнать кувыркающегося впереди Пина): Хэл, помоги, а то хоббит сейчас куда-то не туда залетит!

ХАЛДИР (летит самым последним, тихо): Можно подумать, ты в лучшее место нас заведешь.

 

Джек-Воробей догоняет Пиппина, хватает его и, оттолкнувшись от стены, сваливается в открывшийся проем. Халдир летит за ними. С громким "плюх" все трое падают в огромную емкость.

 

ПИППИН (выныривает): Здорово! Вода теплая! Только грязная какая-то.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже появляется на поверхности, отфыркиваясь): И вкус у нее какой-то странный.

ХАЛДИР (выныривает): Пират, и куда ты нас завел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на Халдира и начинает хихикать)

ПИППИН (испуганно): Ой, Халдирчик, у тебя от этой воды волосы розовые стали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (протягивает руку и нежно снимает с изящного эльфийского ушка спиральку апельсиновой кожуры)

ХАЛДИР (нервно дергается): Джек, ты чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассматривает апельсиновую шкурку): А вам не кажется, что мы плаваем в компоте?

ПИППИН: Гдеее?!!!

ХАЛДИР (нервно): Ик!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает): В такой большой-большой кастрюле с компотом? И, кажется, именно сейчас его варят.

ХАЛДИР: Действительно, становится теплее.

ПИППИН: Мам-мма! (оглядывается, видит плавающую вдалеке кучку яблок, другие фрукты…) Спасите!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (неуместно восхищенно): И что они будут делать с такой кучей компота?

ХАЛДИР: Наверное, для технического персонала варят.

ПИППИН: Что МЫ будем делать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну… Мы можем свариться. И тогда компот у них будет с червячками. Хм, то есть, с эльфами, хоббитами и пиратами. А можем … А что мы можем?

ХАЛДИР: Если бы мы плавали в молоке, я бы предложил болтать ногами, пока не взобьем его до масла. А в компоте … Даже не знаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: (удивленно): Чего-чего?

ПИППИН (слабо): Была такая хоббитская сказка про лягушку. (истерически) Но мы в КОМПОТЕ плаваем!

ХАЛДИР (почти спокойно): Пин, мы заметили.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У меня мысль. (ныряет)

ПИППИН (испуганно): Надеюсь, он не предложит нам всем утонуть?

ХАЛДИР: От него чего угодно можно ждать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (появляется на поверхности воды, радостно): Поздравляю! Мы не в кастрюле, мы - в чугунке!

ХАЛДИР (скептически): Мы должны этому обрадоваться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (убежденно): Конечно!

ХАЛДИР: У тебя от ныряния в горячей воде мозги не перегрелись?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно фыркает): У кастрюли дно какое?

ХАЛДИР (молчит с выражением оскорбленного достоинства)

ПИППИН: Плоское.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торжествующе): А у чугунка?

ПИППИН (радостно): Понял!

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Что ты понял?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если мы будем толкать в одну точку, то раскачаем чугунок, и он может перевернуться.

ХАЛДИР (с сомнением): Ты уверен?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А у тебя есть лучшее предложение?

ПИППИН (деловито): В какую сторону толкать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (машет рукой): В ту.

ХАЛДИР: Почему?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Потому что без разницы. Мы все равно не знаем, что находится за чугунком.

 

Все плывут к краю чугунка и толкают его.

 

ПИППИН (с надеждой): Кажется, он пошатнулся.

ХАЛДИР: Я не заметил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, так дело не пойдет. Надо всем вместе. На раз-два. (командует) И ррраз! И два! И подплыли! И толкнули!

 

Под командованием Умбарца все трое дружно толкают казанок.

 

ПИППИН (обрадовано): Он шатается! Точно шатается!

ХАЛДИР: Не спорю. А вы подумали о том, куда мы выпаде… (под очередным толчком казанок переворачивается и катится по кухне)

ПИППИН: Ай!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ой!

ХАЛДИР: Ох!

 

Вместе с компотом выливаются из чугунка, к счастью не на одну из печек, а на пол. Чугунок катится дальше, разбивая и опрокидывая всю встречную посуду.

 

ПИППИН (отряхиваясь): Ура!!! Мы живы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хихикая): Халдир, на тебе опять целый десерт из овощей. (тянется к эльфу, чтобы освободить его от последствий компота)

ХАЛДИР (отскакивает): Я сам. (усиленно отряхивается от фруктов)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нельзя быть таким нервным.

ХАЛДИР: Уж лучше быть нервным, чем…

 

Посреди компотной лужи появляются Тирр и Ли.

 

Тирр (укоризненно): Пока вы нашу кухню громили, некоторые люди уже успели и Арагорна поймать, и в замок вернуться.

Ли (тихо): Ну, допустим, не люди. (ведущие и участники исчезают)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Чуть раньше, в другом коридоре_ **

****

Вместе с дымом и газом Леголаса и Кэрдана несет по темным коридорам, периодически впечатывая в углы. Неожиданно впереди появляется пятно света.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (перекрикивая шум ветра): Кэрдан, впереди свет!

КЭРДАН (рассудительно, что никак не вяжется с его полетом, кричит): Свет в конце туннеля всегда может оказаться поездом!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Знаю, бегал!!!

 

Очередной порыв ветра на ближайшем перекрестке разносит эльфов в разные стороны.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит): Кэрдаааан!!! (ответа нет)

 

Леголаса дальше несет вместе с дымом по кривым коридорам. Неожиданно в очередной раз его прикладывает к чему-то значительно более мягкому, чем угол. Мягкое издает рев. Леголас открывает закрытые до сих пор из предосторожности глаза, видит Лурца, хватает его за плечо, и ветер новым порывом уносит их обоих дальше. Лурц, который только что пришел в себя, вертит головой, ничего не соображая.

 

ЛУРЦ: Тю! Эльфы летают!

ЛЕГОЛАС (огрызаясь): От летающих орков слышу. А куда ты Линдира с Адаром дел?

ЛУРЦ: Урук-хай я! А этих, кажется, вперед унесло. Легкие, итить их!

 

Эльфа с урук-хаем в обнимку вносит в широко распахнутую дверь (которая за ними тут же закрывается), проносит еще н-ное количество метров, и они плюхаются во что-то мокрое, холодное и довольно неприятное. И глубокое, дно ногами не прощупывается. Всю поверхность болота застилает белесый низкий туман - берег видно, и он недалеко, но вот метрах в двух рядом с собой что-либо разглядеть сложно.

 

ЛУРЦ (окончательно приходя в себя, ревет): Что за @#^#@&!!! Когда ж это кончится! То тело отбирают, то огнем по морде, то в болото швыряют! Ведущие-вредители! Организаторы-убийцы!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с усилием выдергивая руку из болота): Лурц, скажи спасибо, что это болото, а не каменные скалы, расплющило бы. Только не дергайся так, увязнешь еще глубже…

ЛУРЦ (переключает внимание на эльфа): Это ты меня сюда притащил! Если бы ты в меня не вцепился…

ЛЕГОЛАС (с причмокиванием выдергивает вторую руку): …то ты бы все равно сюда прилетел, только забросило бы тебя дальше, и одного. Так что не ори. Лучше давай думать, как выбираться отсюда…

ЛУРЦ (с прихлюпыванием достает руки): Чего тут думать! Выбираться надо! (пытается грести к берегу, уходит в болото еще глубже)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с досадой): Говорил ведь - не дергайся!

ЛУРЦ: Так если не дергаться, все равно потонешь, только медленнее! Я так не хочу. Надо же что-то делать!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Осел упрямый!

ЛУРЦ: Трусливый приспособленец!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Непроходимый тупица!

ЛУРЦ: Эльфийская размазня!

ЛЕГОЛАС (хватает ртом воздух)

Голос АДАРА из тумана со стороны берега: Обалдеть. Лин, они нашу эстафетную палочку приняли! Цапаются так, что за километр слышно, даже в тумане!

Голос ЛИНДИРА из тумана со стороны берега: Ваше высочество, не ругайтесь, сейчас мы вас обоих вытащим! Адар, давай ту палку!

АДАР (в поисках палки): Нам всем повезло, что ветер был не такой уж и сильный, недалеко от берега закинул… Принц, вас там только двое или еще кто-то тонет?

ЛИНДИР: Тебе, Адар, повезло, что меня до болота не донесло, я за ветки уцепился. А то кто тебя вытащил бы?

АДАР (с нажимом): Нас! Нас вытащил бы! Ты бы тогда тоже в болоте сидел!

ЛУРЦ (снова выдергивая руку): Эй, на берегу! Вообще-то, нас было двое, но если вы не перестанете выяснять, кому как повезло, не останется вообще ни одного.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прихлюпывая руками, подхватывает): Лин, еще немного, и тебе светит пожизненное ИО принца у Трандуила!

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Адар, где ты там возишься?

АДАР (неторопливо): Нашел, нашел уже… Кого первым тащим? Палка-то такая длинная у нас одна!

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздраженно): Блин, в лесу палок не найдут!

ЛУРЦ (пытается пожать плечами): Эльф и человек, что с них взять…

АДАР (спокойно): Лурц, мы можем просто уйти.

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Не можем, Адар!

ЛУРЦ: Принца тащи, я подожду.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А почему это меня? Ты увяз глубже, и вообще - ты только что в обмороке валялся… Я в порядке, Лин, тащите Лурца!

АДАР: Эх, в кои-то веки хотел из эльфа и урук-хая выбрать эльфа… (протягивает палку Лурцу, и вдвоем с Линдиром вытаскивает его на берег)

ЛУРЦ (по собачьи отряхиваясь): Давай, тащи принца!

ЛИНДИР (отшатываясь от грязных брызг): Лурц, а поаккуратнее нельзя?

АДАР (протягивает палку Леголасу, тянет): Ну, это он справедливость восстанавливает. Почему все, включая принца, - как свиньи, а менестрель - чистенький?

 

Палка с хрустом ломается, и наполовину вытащенный Леголас плюхается обратно.

 

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Адар, чучело криворукое!

АДАР (обалдело): Чего?

ЛУРЦ: М-да, Адар… Меня, значит, палка выдержала, а принца - не потянула? (идет к деревьям, выбирает тонкое, но прочное деревце, пытается выдернуть его с корнем)

АДАР (отбрасывая обломки палки, в сердцах): Да пошли вы все! (лезет в болото, намереваясь вытаскивать Леголаса руками)

ЛИНДИР (хватает Адара за плащ Кэрдана, очень нервно): Куда! Тебя еще потом тащить!

АДАР (его несет): А надо ли? Я и криворукий, и убить меня на каждом шагу хочется, и вообще я всем мешаю!!!

ЛИНДИР (обалдело): Адар, ты чего?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с болота, спокойно): Ребята, давайте, вы потом разберетесь. У меня уже левую руку засосало, я ее вытащить не могу. Скоро мне хвататься за палки нечем будет!

АДАР (злобно): Зубами!

ЛЕГОЛАС (также спокойно): Спасибо, Адар!

АДАР (вырывает плащ у Линдира, также злобно): Всегда пожалуйста! (кутается в плащ, разворачивается и уходит в лес)

ЛУРЦ (подходит к краю болота с выдранным деревцем в руках): Где бы вы были, если б не я…

ЛИНДИР (неожиданно тоже злобно): Если б не ты - газ не пошел бы, Кэрдан бы Нарьей не размахивал! Если б не ты, дыма не было бы, и вентиляцию не включили бы, если б не ты, мы бы тут просто не оказались! (выхватывает у Лурца деревце, рывком вытаскивает Леголаса на берег, бросает деревце, и, не глядя на Леголаса и Лурца, быстро уходит в лес за Адаром)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытаясь отряхнуться): Что это с ними?

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): Слэш?

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Лурц!!! Это ж Адар с Линдиром!

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): И я о том же…

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже задумывается)

 

_в лесу_

 

Адар, не разбирая дороги, идет по лесу, как ему кажется, в сторону двери в замок.

 

АДАР (яростно): Домой! В Мордор! К черту на рога! А пошли они все!!! (спотыкается, падает, поднимается) Эльфы! К Морготу эльфов! Давить, всех давить! (натыкается на торчащую ветку лбом, падает, бьет кулаком по земле, не поднимается)

 

Спустя несколько минут. Адар лежит на земле, медленно переворачивается на спину, смотрит в начинающее темнеть небо.

 

АДАР (тихо и устало): Ну, Мыша… Найду я тебя…

ЛИНДИР (сидит рядом под ближайшим деревом): Можно подумать, ты меня на скале вытаскивал, потому что Мыш так хотела.

АДАР (закрывает глаза, стонет): Опять ты… Менестрель, отвали! Я спас тебя, ты вытащил меня из болота - мы квиты! Все, баста! Возвращаюсь домой, пусть ваше шоу катится в Ородруин вместе с вами!

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Я, конечно, отвалю, только ты таким образом вряд ли домой попадешь.

АДАР (открывает глаза): В смысле?

ЛИНДИР (встает на ноги): В смысле, ты не в ту сторону идешь. И даже обратно к болоту сейчас вряд ли выберешься.

АДАР (машет рукой, снова закрывает глаза): Ну, и хрен со мной.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Да? Так я пошел?

АДАР (не открывая глаз): Катись.

ЛИНДИР (марширует вокруг Адара, имитируя удаляющиеся шаги)

АДАР (думая, что Линдир ушел, тоскливо): А я уже было решил, что мы могли бы быть друзьями…

ЛИНДИР (улыбается, подходит к Адару, протягивает руку): Ну, ты был не одинок в своих предположениях.

АДАР (открывает глаза): Моргот тебя побери, Лин!

ЛИНДИР (не убирает руку)

АДАР (некоторое время смотрит на протянутую руку, потом решительно хватается за нее, поднимается на ноги): Ну, менестрель…

ЛИНДИР (улыбается): Пошли?

АДАР: Веди. Я, и правда, обратной дороги не найду.

 

_у болота_

 

Лурц и Леголас готовят костер. Лурц ломает ветки, Леголас с помощью найденного кремня и обычного камня пытается высечь искру.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что-то долго их нет.

ЛУРЦ (пожимает плечами): Ну, видимо, отношения выясняют.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лурц!

ЛУРЦ: А чего я, чего чуть что - сразу я? Может, они там дерутся! Ты огонь собираешься разводить?

ЛИНДИР (выходя из леса): Что, Ваше высочество, опять не получается? (подходит к Леголасу, отнимает кремень, высекает искру, поджигает мох и сухие листья, разводит костер)

ЛЕГОЛАС: И вот так всегда!

ЛИНДИР: Да ладно. Просто у тебя руки замерзли, а я только что ходьбой разогрелся, и я не такой в болоте вымокший.

АДАР (выходит из-за деревьев, язвительно): И руки у менестреля растут, откуда надо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (скорбно вздыхает): Ох, Лин, зачем ты его вернул?

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Привык я к нему, что ли…

ЛУРЦ (разглядывает ссадину от ветки на лбу Адара): Принц, а они, и правда, подрались!

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается к Адару): А, это… Да нет, к сожалению, это не я.

АДАР (фыркает и садится к костру): А вы, я смотрю, тут надолго расположились.

ЛУРЦ: Кто ж знал, когда вы вернетесь! Холодно же.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я уже обсох немного. Лин, пойдем, дорогу поищем обратно.

ЛИНДИР: Пошли, если считаешь, что высох…

 

Уходят в лес.

 

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво провожает их взглядом): Ревнует.

АДАР (изумленно): И ты, Лурц! В слэшеры подался???

 

_в лесу_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, что это с ним?

ЛИНДИР (качает головой): Наверное, мы перебарщиваем. Человек, можно сказать, на наших глазах… эээ… прости за каламбур, человеком становится, а мы его постоянно опускаем ниже плинтуса.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И не постоянно, а так… Изредка.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, а нервы даже у Адара не железные… (оглядывается) Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что мы уже слишком далеко зашли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливается, оглядывается): Кажется. Пошли вдоль болота, может, мы немного в сторону взяли?

ЛИНДИР: Да нет, я помню… Мы там дуб такой проходили - я об него приложился, когда летел… Шишка вот… (трогает шишку на лбу, морщится) Я дорогу помню.

ЛЕГОЛАС: М-дааа… Не нравится мне все это.

ЛИНДИР: И мне. И темнеет как-то быстро… Слушай, пошли лучше к костру, утром дорогу поищем.

 

_у костра_

ЛУРЦ: Пожрать бы.

АДАР: Да, не помешало бы. В этом болоте даже лягушек нет.

ЛУРЦ: Уверен? Пойду, проверю. (идет к болоту)

АДАР (подкладывает дров в костер): Давай, только сам не свались обратно. А я сейчас факел сделаю, пойду по берегу, чего-нибудь типа стрелолиста поищу… у него корни съедобные… (вяжет факел, уходит вдоль берега)

 

Спустя полчаса. Возвращаются Линдир и Леголас, у каждого в руках большой лист, как лукошко, с ягодами.

 

ЛИНДИР (кричит): Эй, вы где?

ЛУРЦ (из темноты, от болота): Я тут дичь поймал… (возвращается к костру, выкладывает с десяток лягушек со свернутыми шеями)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с энтузиазмом): Счас мы французскую кухню замутим!

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): У нас ни одной приправы, даже соли нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (так же воодушевленно): Соль - это белая смерть, Лин!

 

В темноте появляется факел Адара.

 

АДАР: Ребята, я стрелолист нашел!

ЛУРЦ (с подозрением): Это что еще?

ЛИНДИР (голосом лектора): Стрелолист - растение такое, у него клубни, как у картошки, только не такие сытные. Его много надо.

АДАР (подходит ближе, видно, что угол плаща он несет перед собой, сложенный большим узлом) Я знаю, что много… Если не хватит - там еще есть.

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛУРЦ (хором): Ура!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Ну, вот, а вы - Адар, Адар.

АДАР (смущается, склоняется над узлом плаща, делает вид, что очень занят его развязыванием): Да ладно, чего там…

 

_спустя час_

 

АДАР (облизывая пальцы): Нет, без соли тоже неплохо.

ЛУРЦ: Жалко, мало.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Интересно, они там Арагорна поймали?

ЛИНДИР (скептически): Странно, что тебя волнует именно это. Меня вот больше волнует, как нам отсюда выбираться.

АДАР: Ну, Лин, если все время думать только о насущных проблемах, недолго свихнуться. Мне вот тоже интересна судьба Арагорна…

ЛУРЦ (вздыхает): Да, нам-то эти семь очков не светят.

ЛЕГОЛАС (беззаботно): И фиг с ними. Я бы все равно его не поймал.

АДАР: Не поймал бы или не стал бы ловить?

ЛУРЦ: Зришь в корень, Адарыч!

 

Ночь. Все, кроме Линдира, вповалку спят у костра, даже Леголас. Линдир сидит, время от времени подкладывая ветки в костер, смотрит на чужие звезды и тихо мурлычет под нос какую-то песенку.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо): …Если шел он с тобой, как в бой,

                                 На вершине стоял, хмельной…

                                 А когда ты упал со скал,

                                  Он стонал, но держал…

Тирр (появляясь): Ну, вот они! Я же сказала, что быстро найдем! А ты ныла!

Аллора (появляясь): Я не ныла, я беспокоилась! Лин! Вы живы! (бросается на шею вскочившему Линдиру)

ЛИНДИР (обалдело): Как всегда!

ЛЕГОЛАС (мгновенно просыпаясь): А что с нами будет…

ЛУРЦ (храпит)

Тирр: Ну, вставайте уже, хватит дрыхнуть! (хвостом сдергивает с Адара плащ, в который тот укутался с головой)

АДАР (вскакивает, хватается за ускользающий плащ): Э, э!!!

 

Аллора отрывается от Линдира, пытается вырваться и броситься к Адару, но Линдир предусмотрительно придерживает ее в своих объятиях, заслоняя оборванного Адара. Дожидается, пока Адар заворачивается обратно в плащ и выпускает ведущую.

 

Аллора (бросаясь к Адару): Адар! Ты жив!

АДАР (просыпаясь): Кто здесь?

ЛУРЦ (переворачивается на другой бок): Поспать дайте!

Тирр (рычит): Подъем!!! Задание выполнено, нарушитель пойман, пора возвращаться!

ЛУРЦ (вскакивает): А? Что? Где?

Аллора (с восторгом): Лурц! (бросает Адара, кидается обнимать Лурца)

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): А я? А мне не рады?

Аллора (выворачиваясь из рук Лурца, который только что сообразил, что его обнимает ведущая): Лас! Как это не рады?

Тирр: Рррррр! (все исчезают)


	12. Chapter 12

**_в центре вентиляционной системы_ **

 

На очередном повороте Кэрдан врезается в повисшего на трубах Арагорна.

 

КЭРДАН (цепляясь за трубы рядом с государем): И до тебя сквозняк добрался?

АРАГОРН: Что вы там натворили? Я тут уже почти сутки бегаю, и то до подобного не додумался.

КЭРДАН (кратко): Лурц.

 

Из-за поворота вылетает Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР (радостно): Аррес! Я опять тебя нашел! (подлетает и намертво вцепляется в Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (брыкается): Отстань! Я двоих не выдержу!

ФАРАМИР: Не дергайся! Я упаду!

АРАГОРН: Отцепись!

ФАРАМИР: Я тебя поймал и никуда не отпущу!

АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР (хором): Кэрдан, скажи ему!

КЭРДАН (спокойно с назидательным нотками): Фарамир, перестать ловить Арагорна. Арагорн, прекратить сбрасывать Фарамира. Лучше помоги ему самому зацепиться за трубу.

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Вот еще! Он меня ловит, а я ему помогать буду!

ФАРАМИР: Я предпочитаю держаться не за трубу, а за государя! Так на семь баллов выгоднее!

КЭРДАН (закатывая глаза): Гондорцы! Оба ведь упадете! Неужели так трудно …

 

Под очередным порывом ветра Арагорн не выдерживает, и они вместе с Фарамиром, кувыркаясь, летят дальше по коридору.

 

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Лучше бы меня занесло в коридор к Лурцу с Адаром. (прислушивается)

 

Вдалеке слышен звук удара, потом отборная гондорская ругань.

 

КЭРДАН (еще мрачнее): Поубивают же друг друга! (отпускает трубу и летит за гондорцами)

 

_в конце коридора_

 

Вниз уходит вентиляционная шахта, со всех сторон окруженная невысокими поручнями. На дне шахты на бешеной скорости крутится огромный вентилятор. Перед его лопастями расположена очень редкая решетка из тонких прутьев. Примерно на середине глубины шахту пересекает узенький мостик, по которому, бутузя друг друга, катаются Фарамир и Арагорн.

 

КЭРДАН (сверху, уцепившись за поручень): Фарамир! Арагорн! На секунду отвлекитесь друг от друга и посмотрите вниз! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

АРАГОРН (смотрит вниз, слегка бледнеет): Ну, ничего ж себе!

ФАРАМИР (как завороженный, не может оторвать взгляд от сверкающих лопастей): Ммма… (спохватывается) Моргот, то есть!

АРАГОРН: Это все из-за тебя! (пихает Фарамира) Поймать он меня хотел, видите ли!

ФАРАМИР (от толчка Арагорна чуть не падает вниз, но с трудом удерживается на мостике)

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Государь Элессар! Ты что творишь?

АРАГОРН (с мрачным юмором): Уменьшаю перенаселенность Гондора.

ФАРАМИР (звереет): Сейчас я тебя как уменьшу!

КЭРДАН: Фарамир! Еще один взаимный выпад - и я ухожу! Будете сидеть на этой жердочке до конца шоу!

АРАГОРН: Кэрыч, мы уже не деремся. И даже не ссоримся. (с нажимом) Правда, Фарамир?

ФАРАМИР: Правда. (тихо добавляет) На данный момент.

 

Гондорцы по мостику подходят к стенке шахты. Кэрдан, осторожно держась за поручни, добирается до края шахты как раз над ними.

 

КЭРДАН: Арагорн, подсади Фарамира, и я его вытяну.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): А почему это он первый? Вы хотите меня здесь бросить?

КЭРДАН (тихо зверея): Элессар, ты хорошо подумал, в чем меня обвиняешь?

ФАРАМИР: И вообще, капитан всегда последним покидает корабль.

АРАГОРН (обалдело): Какой корабль?

КЭРДАН: Фарамир намекает, что государю неэтично спасаться раньше своего поданного.

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Оно-то в принципе так. Но так должен думать государь, а не подданный.

КЭРДАН: Поскольку ты об этом не думал, то Фарамир подумал об этом за тебя.

АРАГОРН (подсаживая Фарамира): Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя называют занудой.

КЭРДАН (дотягиваясь до вытянувшего руки Фарамира): Ты что-то сказал?

АРАГОРН: Тебе послышалось.

КЭРДАН: Ну-ну. (вытягивает Фарамира наверх)

ФАРАМИР (смотрит вниз, задумчиво): Арыч, а знаешь, отсюда этот вентилятор еще опаснее выглядит.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Ты меня утешил.

КЭРДАН: Фарамир, попытайся дотянуться до своего государя, а я поддержу тебя за ноги.

ФАРАМИР (с сомнением): Может, лучше наоборот? Эльфы ведь легче и вообще…

КЭРДАН (безапелляционно): Никаких наоборот. Считай, что после сегодняшнего дня ты вышел у меня из доверия. В определенном смысле.

ФАРАМИР (со вздохом лезет доставать Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (обрадовано): Наконец-то!

 

Общими усилиями Фарамир и Кэрдан уже почти вытянули Арагорна. Он ухватился одной рукой за поручень.

 

ФАРАМИР (хватает Арагорна за вторую руку и пытается завернуть ее ему за спину): Вот ты и поймался, нарушитель!

КЭРДАН (психует): Идиот! Мы же его еще не вытащили!

АРАГОРН: Ах ты, предатель! Как спасаться - так "государь", а как руки выворачивать - так "нарушитель"?!

 

Арагорн подтягиваясь на одной руке, второй выдает Фарамиру вполне профессиональный боксерский хук. Фарамир летит вниз и врезается головой в мостик, Арагорн подтягивается на поручнях.

 

КЭРДАН (в сердцах): Придурки! (прыгает вниз и в последнюю секунду успевает поймать соскальзывающее с мостиков тело бессознательного Фарамира)

АРАГОРН (уже выбрался из шахты, заглядывает вниз из-за поручней): Ну, я наверное, пошел. А вы тут… ждите Тирр.

КЭРДАН (очень спокойно): Арагорн, на таком ветру я его долго не удержу.

АРАГОРН: Надеюсь, Тирр вас спасет. Может, и из игры по такому поводу выбудете. Все же мне не так обидно будет.

КЭРДАН (с укором): В тебе говорит гнев.

АРАГОРН: Счастливо оставаться. (уползает вверх по коридору)

 

Какое-то время Кэрдан пытается удерживать медленно сползающее вниз тело Фарамира. Потом на что-то решается, и нечеловеческим (тьфу! неэльфийским ;) усилием выкидывает бесчувственного Фарамира вверх, за поручни. Сам Кэрдан от толчка падает вниз.

 

АРАГОРН (появляется из-за края шахты): Владыка, ты совсем псих?

КЭРДАН (пошатываясь от ветра стоит на тонких прутьях решетки над самим вентилятором, спокойно): Ты не оставил мне выбора.

АРАГОРН: $#@$#@%!!! Ненормальный! Ты там хоть устоишь?

КЭРДАН (опасно кренясь к широкому проему между прутьями): Не думаю, что долго.

 

Арагорн, чертыхаясь, снимает с себя и Фарамира рубашки, рвет их на несколько кусков и сплетает импровизированную веревку.

АРАГОРН (кидая веревку вниз): Держи!

КЭРДАН (нагибается, уклоняясь от летящей прямо ему в лицо веревки, чуть не падает)

АРАГОРН (испуганно): Кэрдан!

КЭРДАН (ловит веревку, держась за нее, осторожно по прутьям идет к стенке шахты): Что?

АРАГОРН: Не надо так меня пугать.

КЭРДАН (очень серьезно): Я постараюсь.

 

Упираясь ногами в стену шахты и держась за веревку Кэрдан выбирается наружу. Как только он оказывается за поручнями - накидывает веревку на Арагорна и очень споро его связывает.

 

АРАГОРН (ошеломленно): Что ты делаешь?

КЭРДАН (продолжая связывать гондорца): Извини, но твое самоуправство зашло слишком далеко. И слишком многого стоило. Многим.

АРАГОРН: $#@$#@%!!! И это после всего …?! Да я тебя…! А ты…!$#@$#@%!!!

Тирр (появляясь, ехидно-умиленно): Где еще можно увидеть государя Элессара, кроющего матом перворожденного эльфийского Владыку?

КЭРДАН (вручает Тирр связанного Арагорна, очень убежденно): Тебе это послышалось.

АРАГОРН (зверски смотрит то на Тирр, то на Кэрдана, потом со вздохом): Действительно, послышалось. Наверное, из-за гула вентилятора.

Тирр: Хм… Ну, если вы настаиваете. (исчезает, вместе с гондорцами и эльфом)

 

**_вечером в замке_ **

 

В холле первого этажа появляется последняя тройка конкурсантов вместе с Тирр и Аллорой. Аллора все еще обнимает Леголаса.

 

Кирн (хмуро): Тааак… Сначала менестрель, теперь принц…

Аллора (отпихивая Леголаса, возмущенно): Я радовалась, что он живой!

Ли (перебивает, решительно): Результаты сегодняшнего голосования: против Линдира - 3 голоса, против Кэрдана - 10 голосов, против Халдира - 21 голос, против Лурца - 22 голоса и против Пина - 30 голосов.

ЛУРЦ (Халдиру): Вот эльф! На один голос меня обошел!

ХАЛДИР (разводит руками): Уж извини. Это не я, это все зрители.

Аллора: Как вы поняли, сегодня выбывают Пиппин и Лурц.

Кирн: И вместе с ними домой уедет Арагорн.

Ли (с нажимом): Наконец-то уедет!

АРАГОРН (привычно, скороговоркой): Результаты голосования были подстроены! Я нечестно выбыл!

Ли (зверски смотрит на Арагорна, собирается что-то сказать, но не успевает)

Тирр (очень грозно и всерьез): Р-р-ррррррр!!! (обвивает Арагорна хвостом и исчезает вместе с ним)

ФАРАМИР (встревожено): Она ничего плохого ему не сделает?

Ли (беззаботно): Не должна.

АДАР (с сомнением): Он ведь ей на хвост наступил…

 

Появляется Тирр с Арагорном.

 

Тирр: Убедился?

АРАГОРН (угрюмо): Да.

Тирр: Еще претензии есть?

АРАГОРН (совсем угрюмо): Нет.

Тирр: Вот и хорошо. (остальным ведущим) Можете продолжать объявление результатов.

Ли: За сегодняшний конкурс Леголас получает 9 баллов. За проявленный героизм, смекалку и смелость… ну и все такое. Адар, как активный спасатель и за удивительно неконфликтное поведение, а также, как пострадавший от бандарлогов, получает 8 баллов. Линдир – 7, Кэрдан… Кэрдан получает 6 баллов - за спасение Адара, Пина, за активную миротворческую деятельность, за проявленный героизм и мудрость…

КЭРДАН (слегка краснеет)

Аллора: Кхм…

Ли (спохватывается): Да. Лурц за героизм в болоте и… вообще-то, трубу газовую я тебе еще припомню, Лурц… в общем, Лурц – 5 баллов. Умбарец-Воробей – 4 балла, Фарамир – 3…

ФАРАМИР: Не понял?!!

Кирн (хмуро): За твои выкрутасы и безобразия и этого много.

Ли (примиряюще): Ладно, ладно. Он Адара спасал… Итак, Халдир, как недостаточно проявивший себя сегодня, 2 балла. Ну, и Пин – вообще за участие, 1 балл. Уф, все.

Аллора: Плюс семь баллов получает Кэрдан за поимку Арагорна.

Ли: После сегодняшнего дня в общем зачете первое место занимает Леголас – 48 баллов, второе – Умбарец-Врообей – 46 баллов, третье делят между собой Кэрдан и Линдир – по 43 балла.

ЛЕГОЛАС (выглядит совершенно обалдевшим)

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Ничего себе, как эльфы к концу конкурса подтянулись. То в лидерах все хоббиты и назгулы с пиратами были, а теперь…

КЭРДАН (слегка прикалываясь): Не к добру.

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Ну, почему мне нельзя вернуться? Я же вам такой удачный конкурс организовал!

Аллора: Арагорн, мы бы с радостью разрешили бы тебе вернуться в игру, но…

Ли: Но на начало девятого дня должно оставаться ровно семь участников. Таковы условия спонсоров.

Аллора: Мы и так слишком часто нарушаем свои же правила.

Ли: Выбывшим мы разрешаем на ночь остаться в коттедже. Утром вас заберет Тирр.

Аллора (с нажимом): Арагорна - тоже заберет.

Кирн: И пусть только государь попробует еще раз "завестись" там, где не надо. В следующий раз - пожаром выкурим, и не посмотрим на протесты всяких мягкосердечных ведущих!

АРАГОРН (уныло машет рукой): Я понял, понял.

 

**_вечером в центральном офисе игры_ **

 

Ли и Аллора стоят посреди офиса в вечерних платьях, Кирн - в элегантном костюме. Появляются Эовин, Глаурунг, Гимли и Портфелия.

 

Аллора (извиняющимся тоном): Мы так заморочились с текущими проблемами, что только сейчас выбрались вручить вам призы.

Ли: У Портфелии 33 балла, у Эовин - 31, Глаурунг - 20 и Гимли - 17 баллов.

Кирн: Глаурунгу вручается путевка-круиз по всем мирам, в которых водятся драконы. Можешь наслаждаться!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Хм… неплохо. Я думал, будет хуже.

Ли : Мы не обидчивые. Почти.

Аллора: Портфелия получает то, что она сама по секрету у меня попросила…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (не дослушав): Правда?! Ураааа!!! (начинает скакать на одной ножке.)

Аллора (смеясь): Тридцатикомнатный коттедж в самом центре Шира с обширными угодьями.

Ли: Вдобавок Портфелия получает набор из 15 тысяч семян самых различных растений со всех миров и измерений.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Здорово!!!

Ли (торжественно): А Эовин мы вручаем один из супер-призов… (звук фанфар) … ситский меч!!! Да убоятся воительницу Рохана все окрестные народы и племена!

ЭОВИН: Ух ты! Круто! (деловито) Где меч?

Кирн (вручает Эовин меч): Поздравляю!

ГИМЛИ(встревожено): А я?

Ли: У тебя не так много баллов…

Кирн (перебивает): Но, тем не менее, ты получаешь путевку на Вавилон-5 с правом вывезти оттуда десять единиц любого приглянувшегося тебе оборудования.

ГИМЛИ (с радостной угрозой): Уж я вывезу! Будьте уверены!

 

**_ночью_ **

****

Предельно мрачный Арагорн сидит на берегу моря, кидает камешки в воду. Подходит Кэрдан.

 

АРАГОРН (неприветливо): Чего тебе?

КЭРДАН: Поговорить хотел.

АРАГОРН: Ну, говори, раз пришел.

КЭРДАН: Спасибо, что вытащил меня из вентилятора.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Не за что.

КЭРДАН (присаживается рядом): Я тут подумал… Пожалуй, я завтра из игры уйду, а ты - останешься.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): В смысле?

КЭРДАН: Ведущие же сказали, что главная причина, почему ты не можешь вернуться в игру - то, что на начало завтрашнего дня должно быть семь участников. Вот я и уйду, чтобы для тебя место освободилось.

АРАГОРН (не веря своим ушам): Ты это серьезно?

КЭРДАН: А когда я был не серьезен?

АРАГОРН (обрадовано): Правда? В самом деле? Уступаешь мне свое место игрока? Но почему? Ты же хотел выиграть? (доходит) Погоди! Это такая благодарность? Но я же тебя не ради этого спасал! Я же от чистого сердца! Мне за это ничего не надо! Правда!

КЭРДАН (перебивает): Погоди. Не несись. Не потому. Просто ты можешь выиграть, а я - нет.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Почему это ты не можешь выиграть?

КЭРДАН: Такие как я не выигрывают. Победитель должен быть героем. Должен гореть, стремиться, желать победы всем сердцем. Мне же, по большому счету, все равно.

АРАГОРН (с сомнением): Ты тоже можешь быть героем.

КЭРДАН: Если бы я был героем, я бы свихнулся за тридцать тысяч лет ожидания эльфов в Серебристых Гаванях. Вот ты - смог бы ждать так долго?

АРАГОРН (подумав): Наверное, нет.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): А безграничное терпение - черта отнюдь не победителя.

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Но я не верю, что тебе не хотелось победить.

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): Мало ли чего мне хотелось за последние тысячелетия. В Валинор мне тоже хотелось.

АРАГОРН (не знает, что еще можно сказать)

КЭРДАН: В общем - удачи. Я буду за тебя болеть. (уходит по берегу)

АРАГОРН (окликает): Кэрдан! (тот оборачивается) Спасибо.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Не за что.

 

**_совсем поздней ночью_ **

 

Невдалеке от замка у моря на скалах стоит Ли, смотрит на бьющуюся в каменную твердь волну, изредка отблескивающую переливами в лунном свете, ловит лицом солоноватые брызги, которые щедро бросает на берег ночной ветер…

Из замка выходит Линдир, останавливается рядом.

 

ЛИНДИР (сочувственно): Не спится?

Ли (тихо): Нет.

ЛИНДИР (какое-то время молча стоит рядом и слушает океан): Спеть тебе?

Ли(неуверенно): Да… Наверное… Но только …

ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе): Я понял.

 

ЛИНДИР (поет):

 

Из сумрака Севера вновь в колдовские леса

Вернулась твоя звезда,

О, Даэрон.

В вечерней тени зазвенят соловьев голоса,

Умолкла твоя весна,

О, Даэрон.

 

Цветы и звезды в венок вплетай

Как сердце бьется пламя свечей

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

О, Лютиэн Тинувиэль.

 

Как под ноги сердце, ты песню бросаешь свою,

Последнюю песню,

О, Даэрон.

Легенда слагают о птицах, что лишь перед смертью поют,

Но смерть не излечит тебя,

О, Даэрон.

 

Полынью песню в венок вплетай,

Горчит на губах золотистый хмель,

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

О, Лютиэн Тинувиэль.

 

Зачем тебе пить эту чашу до дна?

Вино золотое горчит как вина,

Шуршат как осенние листья слова,

И сломана флейта, но песня - жива.

 

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

О, Лютиэн Тинувиэль.

 

Зачем тебе пить эту чашу до дна?

Два озера боли на бледном лице,

А звезды как камни в железном венце …

И память не смоет морская волна,

И в темных одеждах как скорбная тень,

Один лишь венка из цветов не надел,

 

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

О, Лютиэн Тинувиэль.

 

И в светлой земле, что не ведает зла,

Истает ли тень, что на сердце легла,

Исчезнет ли боль, что как в сердце игла

 

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

О, Лютиэн Тинувиэль.

 

И жжет предвиденье, как яд - тебе уйти на путь людей.

Но пусть еще последний взгляд… поет безумный менестрель,

Прощай моя звезда, печаль,

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

Прощай любовь моя, прощай,

О, Лютиэн Тинувиэль…                                                                    

 

_(с) Хэллавис_

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от Питера Джексона.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья от Нэлт, Меллон и др. (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Тиамат "Эльфийская сексапильность" и Нэлт "ЛиЛ в современном мире" (образ Адара)  
> 7\. Р.Киплинг «Маугли» и одноименный мультфильм пр-ва «Союзмультфильм» (приключения в джунглях)  
> 8\. «Ну, погоди!», серия с курятником и комбайном (сцена с пылесосом и Лурцем)  
> 9\. Фильм "Копи царя Соломона" (сцена с казанком)  
> 10\. Песня Хэллавис "Дайолэн - Даэрону"


End file.
